How not to Fall In Love with Hinata Hyuga
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke have decided to come home to his beloved Konoha After Killing Madara. He's now on probation thanks to Tsunade. Until one day, he finds himself liking a certain Blue haired Hyuuga. will he be able to surpass his feelings towards Hinata? or will he give in? And what is this..."Konoha Rock Fest" A Rock N' Roll battle of the bands. Rated T for language. R&R :) SasuxHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! So this is my second fanfic. Another SasuxHina pairing I hope guys enjoy. Please Read and Review I want to know your comments ad reaction towards the story. ENJOY!

**How not to Fall In-Love, with Hinata Hyuga**

"_Home sweet home."_

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_**-Unknown**_

_Outside Konoha…Somewhere in the forest _

Hot summer breeze hit Sasuke's face as he jump another branch. _"Home sweet home" _he smirked at himself. He finally killed Madara. It took him eight long years nearly nine to kill the fucking Uchiha with his bare hands.

Sasuke let out a contented smile as he came to a stop. Standing from the tallest branch of the tallest tree in the forest was Uchiha Sasuke. The Notorious Missing Nin.

"Not anymore"

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Compound.**

**Exact place: Hyuuga Hiashi's Office**

"I don't need your opinion!" Shouted an angry Hinata Hyuuga towards her Father.

Hiashi noticed the stuttering was gone. He didn't want to get angry to Hinata so he just massaged his temples.

"It's uncanny for a woman to be shouting like that…Hinata" Hiashi said coldly.

Hinata exhaled at her father's statement. "Ok…I'm just letting you know. " She said while looking at her lap.

Hiashi couldn't bear to see her daughter like this. Of course he wanted to be a good Father to her daughter. He doesn't want Hinata to be sad _again_.

"Do you really like to participate in that affair?" He asked. Still trying to convince himself that Hinata is a grownup now.

"H-hai, Otousan" Hinata said shyly. She didn't want to burst out right in front of her dad. She didn't mean it. Of course she wanted to prove to herself that she too, can compete in that contest. She's a Hyuuga after all.

"Then…I give you my blessing" Hiashi said with a soft smile. It was so unlike him to smile like that. Well, maybe he has an exception. Hinata is his daughter after all.

Hanabi felt relieved when she heard her father gave his blessing to Hinata. She came all the way home when Hiinata told her that she's gonna' ask their Dad's blessing into joining the competition.

Hinata hugged her Dad, Hiashi almost choked. Hanabi giggled at the sight of their dad receiving a deadly bear hug.

"Thank you Dad!" Hinata exclaimed again.

"Okay, okay, you two are excused now…go rush outside before I change my mind" He said with a small smile.

Before Hinata and Hanabi went outside their Dad's office Hinata once again thanked her Dad.

"I never knew he'd approve! I'm so happy Hana-chan!" She hugged Hanabi.

"can't-breathe-here-I'm-choking" Hanabi said while trying to cathch her breath due to her sister's deadly hug.

"Oooop! Sorry" Hinata said with a smile.

**Tsunade's Office**

**(Sasuke's arrival)**

"What are your reasons on coming back Uchiha?!" Tsunade said with her loud voice. She's still not convinced that Sasuke came back.

"I've finished my mission." Was his short reply after letting out a sigh. He's so damn tired. He travelled all the way from Kami knows' where. Of course he wouldn't let anyone see that the great Uchiha Sasuke is tired.

"Are you shitting on me now Uchiha! What do you think? We'll just accept you after you've ran away for eight years? " Tsunade gulped her last bottle of sake. "fine!"

Sasuke smirked. Finally. The old woman will stop her ranting and will let him go home.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called her assistant.

"Tsunade Sama" She handed Tsunade a black scroll. After a few minutes of reading and studying the scroll she snapped her right finger and Shizune quickly took the scroll away from her and handed it to the young Uchiha. Well, not so young. He's turning twenty-one for pete's sake! He's old enough.

"Probation?!" Sasuke flinched. "I just came back! I didn't even kill anybody! I come in PEACE! The hell's your problem!" He finally lost his cool. He's too tired for arguments. His body isn't responding well. He tried to be cool but he just couldn't.

"It's not that hard Uchiha. " Tsunade explained. "They never called you genius for nothing" She stated as she took another bottle of sake. Shizune just let out a sigh.

"You just have to be on probation for one whole fuckin' year! Understand?" Tsunade tried her best not to shout. Damn this Uchiha is getting to her nerves.

Sasuke let out an annoying scowl. "Hn" was his only reply. He just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Good thing Tsunade didn't tell neither the Blond Uzumaki nor The pink haired medic nin. They might rush here and talk to the restless Uchiha non-stop.

"You just have to comply Uchiha. First: You must **Be** present on Any Konoha Festival. I repeat any Event/s." Sasuke flinched. Of course he's not a people person. But what could he do? If he wants to prove himself here, then he must comply with every punishment that Tsunade is stating.

"Number two. You must bring back the hidden data that some of Akatsuki has take away from our village" Sasuke threw five scrolls containing Konaha 's top secret stuffs. He smirks at Tsunade and Shizune's look. They're both shocked.

"Cross out number two then. Good job Uchiha" Shizune exclaimed.

"The last one…since you've killed almost all of Konoha's enemies…which happens to be some of Akatsuki's members, then... Just be good Sasuke. You're only on probation for one year; you could go on mission since you've gain a higher rank as a ninja. But, you must have at least two shinobi watching you. Prove your loyalty to Konoha"

Sasuke listened to all of the clauses that Tsunade gave him. He only disliked the first part. But of course, he'll be good. He wouldn't do anything to blow this one up.

"What about my Inheritance?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"You'll have it all today. You're turning twenty one; you know what to do with your enormous amount of _inheritance_"

And with that, Uchiha Sasuke was excused.

"One more thing" Tsunade halted Sasuke leaving him staring at her.

"This is your last chance"

Sasuke nods and pooffed in a black smoke leaving the double doors of Tsunade's office.

TBC…

Okay, how was it for chapter one? R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

_I've got a plan on losing it all, I've got a contract pending on eternity. If I haven't already given it away; I've got a plan, of losing it all… Only the losers win._

_-Switchfooth_

Sasuke was awaken by none other than…Uzumaki Naruto himself. He's jumping into the raven haired guy like a lunatic for the past half hour.

Sasuke growled and took a huge pillow covering his face.

"Rise-And-Shine-Temeeee!" Naruto shouted while jumping up and down, down and up. To Sasuke's King size bed.

Sasuke just gave Naruto the finger. (If you know what I mean) He's too tired to even speak.

"Sasuke no baka! Get up we've got so much to do!" Naruto started to grab Sasuke's foot and is now dragging him to the door.

Sasuke just grabs his huge pillow and allowed himself to be dragged by Naruto. "Get up teme! As your probation guard I command you to…"

"What the hell! You're the one in charge?" Sasuke stood up annoyed. He's not a morning person that's why he's really, I mean **really** pissed right now.

Naruto just wiggled his eye brows and strike a nice Guy, pose. The one that Rock lee and Gai Sensei always do.

Sasuke threw him the pillow. I actually hit Naruto's face.

"Deal with it teme, Baa-chan will be furious again" Naruto said while sitting on the nearest stool at the kitchen.

"hn, whatever" was Sasuke's reply…again.

"So what am I suppose to do today?" Sasuke asked annoyed by the fact that he didn't get the chance to sleep all day.

"We're going to attend Konoha Rock Fest" The blond haired guy said excitedly.

Sasuke nearly spit his tomato juice. "Since when did Konoha engage itself with Rock music?" Sasuke asked. He's a little intrigued by the event.

"It's the first time that we'll be holding such contest. You know… something new." Naruto just stated

With a huge smile plastered over his face.

"And besides…I'm gonna participate so you need to do your job. You'll be guarding us while we perform…you know, so the people who's gonna watch won't attack the bands who are performing"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "More like a **Bouncer**, that a guard." He said with another annoyed look.

Oh kami, what have I done to deserve this. He told himself, but quickly thought that maybe he really deserves this. He went missing for a few years after all.

"You'll be able to watch too; don't worry" Another nice guy pose came from Naruto.

"Seriously dobe, have you been hanging around with eyebrows and guy sensei a lot?" Sasuke raised his left brow while trying to prove his point.

"I think…just a bit" Naruto stated. Sasuke let out a sigh. "So I guess I won't be joining the Rock fest as a contestant."

The blond Uzumaki just smiled at him. "I'm glad you're home Sasuke"

The raven haired Uchiha let a small smile crept upon his face.

"I guess I'm glad that I am."

"Don't be so dramatic teme, come on let's get going. I have a band practice to attend to" Naruto said while rushing towards the front door of Uchiha Sasuke's huge mansion.

"Hey, Is Sakura…dead?" Sasuke asked dumbly. Yes **dumbly**.

"The heck! Of course not! She's practicing for the rock fest!" Naruto exclaimed with his right fist aiming the non existent sky. (They're still inside Sasuke's house)

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and horror. _This is gonna be sick…_

**Mean while in Tsunade-sama's office…**

"Is this the complete list of participants?" She asked Shizune while an evil smile crept across her face.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama" She smiled at the Hokage.

"What are you smiling at Shizune?" Tsunade asked her assistant slash friend.

"The participants themselves…They're kinda…Uncanny for me" She giggle a little. "I can't wait for the Rock fest"

Tsunade smirks. "It's going to be one hell of a rock fest"

TBC

-okay! Who would be the participants? I gave two already, for sure Naruto and Sakura are joining the contest. Let's find out next chapter! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"My heart beats faster when I'm with you, coz' I know that you, you want me too. I swear to hell I'll never leave, coz' I know one thing…Love is all we need."

-We The Kings

Uchiha Sasuke is really bore. He let out another sigh as a group of people; mainly consists of girls are staring at him.

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke? Oh mi gosh the rumors are true! He really is back!" A girl with pig tails happily exclaimed to her girly girl friends.

"He's soo hot! I'm sweating like a pig now! OMG! OMG!" All of them shouted while staring and hyperventilating.

Sasuke's POV

Good thing they didn't start running right now. This is so fucked up! What am I suppose to do? I've been walking all day. I've finished all the tasks that the old hag ordered me to do. I've already trained for Five hours.

Sasuke's train of thoughts came to an end when he accidentally bumped someone.

"Ouch!" Was the only word the bluette in front of him could manage to say. She was pre-occupied with so many thoughts that is why she didn't saw that she's about to bump on Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Was the only word the great Uchiha Sasuke could say.

For some odd reason, the wind blew leaving a picture perfect scene of Hinata sitting on the ground while Sasuke is offering his hand to her.

Hinata hastily took the hand. Well she was astounded the the Uchiha himself offered his hand to her. She didn't even believe the rumors that the Notorious missing nin. Known as Uchiha Sasuke is back.

Sasuke was shocked at the moment. Maybe his brain is not functioning well. He didn't know what come up to his mind. All he knew is that he needs to offer his hand to Hinata.

"A-anou, gomen Sasuke-san" Was Hinata's reply. She bit her lip as she stuttered once again.

"Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke asked dumbly. (Damn it! He's beginning to act so dumbly right now)

Hinat arched her brow and smiled at Sasuke. "Yes I'm afraid I am"

"You're stuttering..." Sasuke once again inner face palmed himself. Stupidstupidstupidstupid! Why am I acting so stupid in front of her!

"Oh…you noticed" She smiled again as she stared at Sasuke. "It's goo to see you again Sasuke-san" And with that, Hinata started to walk.

Sasuke just stood there.

"Oh, by the way…"

Sasuke looked the the Hyuuga heiress.

"**Okaeri"** She with her full angelic smile.

Sasuke nearly died at the smile over load.

Sasuke's POV

DAMN IT! Did I just blush? What's wrong with me? The great Uchiha-stoic-Sasuke is getting soft. Am I sick?

Sasuke started to walk towards Ichiraku (The ramen resto) Sasuke smiled to himself as he went inside the familiar place. The old man who happens to be the chef smiled at Sasuke and offered him a bowl of ramen once he's seated at the stool.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. The man just smiled at him saying… "It's on the house lad. Welcome home"

"Good to be back home…" He let out a small smile.

That night when Sasuke went home from a very tiring and confusing day he took out his journal. (Of course real men have journals! LOL)

He scribbles some notes that happened today. He stops at a certain event… _Hinata Hyuuga…_

He shooks his head back and fourth. He blushed at the thought of Hinata smiling down at him and saying _"Okaeri" _

This is bad! Sasuke thought to himself.

He started to come up with a brilliant Idea.

"**How not to fall in love with Hinata Hyuuga" ** was the first sentence that he wrote at the topmost part of the before empty section on his journal.

**How not to fall.**

**1. Ignore her**

That's the first that he wrote. Since he'd only saw Hinata once this day, well…that shall do the trick.

Little did Sasuke know that this is only the beginning of everything he'd least expect to happen.

**OKAERI-it means Welcome home in Japanese **

TBC… okay! The main part is gonna' start R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

_What would you do if I told you that I love you? _

_What would you do if I tell it tonight?_

_-The Cab_

Sasuke nearly fell of his bed when he saw the time. "Holy smokes! I'm late!"

As a matter of fact, yes he is. Or he'll probably be late if he won't rush his lazy butt of his bed.

He almost forgot that he is to be at Konoha Rock Fest in like…Fifteen minutes and counting.

Immediately, Sasuke put on his black Nirvana shirt, some black jeans, converse and his ID saying "staff"

Yup, Tsunade made quite a good job informing Sasuke that he needed the ID or else the ANBU team that in assigned to guard the back stage won't let him through.

As Sasuke finished tying his shoe lace, he pooffed into a black smoke. He's running late and he's a skilled ninja for pete's sake. He can get to Konoha's Arena in less than a minute.

**Meanwhile in Konoha's Arena**

**(Konoha Rock Fest) Current time: 6:55 P.M.**

"Just in time" Sasuke let out a sigh as he saw that he made it.

He scanned the area using his sharingan. "All clear"

Although not that clear. The Arena is now loaded. Almost everyone here in Konoha is very excited at their First ever Rock Festival. Each of them having their own favorite band. Though the list of the participants is not official…Yet. Tsunade wanted to surprise the audience. And there was a bit of a hassle. Let's just say…some people wanted to join also.

The participants are now arriving; each of them carrying their gig bags and drum sticks.

The first band to arrive is clearly Naruto's.

Shikamaru carrying what seems to be a bass guitar.

Chouji holds his drum sticks while eating a whole pack of lays plain salted chips.

Sai, with his guitar and pedal boards.

They all greeted Sasuke. In a manly way. (it's kinda' awkward if it's not in a manly way)

Sasuka was confused at first. "You really are gonna play tonight?" He asked in a surprised tone. He didn't know that Naruto would really join the event.

"Of course Uchiha" Was Sai's short reply.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "We're gonna' kick some shinobi ass here!" And with that, he received a smack in the head from Shikamaru.

"Don't be so sure Naruto, according to my calculations there are…" while Shikamaru counted his fingers. "4 participants"

"What!" All of Naruto's band mates exclaimed. Well it doesn't include Sasuke. He's busy watching all of them.

"I thought (munch) There are only 3(munch), and that includes (munch) us…" Chouji said in between his munching and crunching.

"There was a last minute participant" Sasuke added.

"Why didn't you tell us Sasuke teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That would be _cheating_ Naruto dobe" He said coldly.

Shikamaru scratches his forehead.

"What a drag"

Before Naruto could even react, another band came in. This time it was an **ALL** girl band.

"An all girl band" Naruto said with a shocked expression.

Shikamaru corrected him when the last member came inside.

"Well I guess it's not an **all girl band** after all" They all froze when they saw what happens to be…

The one and only… ROCK LEE!

"The hell's wrong with you LEE!" Naruto shouted. "Calm down Naruto" Said Shikamaru.

"Well my friend Naruto, I happened to live the youthful glow and energy within these girls. We are definitely going to win this thing! Right girls?"

They froze again.

Sakura,Ten-ten and Ino shouted happily. "Yes! We're going to win this!"

"What a drag" Shikamaru said once again.

Sasuke felt that he might throw up due to Lee's costume. He's wearing a super fit neon green skinny jeans with super fit neon pink shirt that says "Sharp, beautiful and youthful Lotus" Probably the name of their band.

Sakura and Ino immediately threw their arms towards Sasuke while Ten-Ten on smiled at Sasuke mouthing the words, "Good to have you back Uchiha san"

"Get of me Sakura! Ino! Leave me alone!" He said while trying to shoo them away.

"We missed you Sasukeeee kuuuun!" They both shouted excitedly.

"Get off..." Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence…

Another band came inside.

All of them froze when they saw Hyuga Neji entered the premise carrying a black gig bag with the Hyuga seal in it.

"Are you freaking serious!?" They all stated. Well Sasuke nearly stated it but he managed to keep his cool.

"What?" Was the auburn Hyuga's annoyed reply. He hates it when they over react. He noticed that Sasuke is here also. He just nods at him.

"Are you really? I mean really? We asked you to join our band Neji! Why!?" Naruto and Lee said while trying to cling to Neji's Right leg.

"G-get of me!"

They all froze when three members came right after the Hyuga Tensai himself.

What shocked them was that it includes KONOHAMARU!

"TRAITOR!" Narutopointed a finger at the fifteen year old boy. "Why oh why Konohamaru! Why!?"

"gomene Naruto nee, but…I can't say no to…" Konohamaru, blushed a little. "Can't say no to Hanabi chan" The boy blushed again.

"So Hanabi is your vocalist?" They all exclaimed. Well, it doesn't include Sasuke…again.

"Course not, she's our manager" Konohamaru replied.

"You chose a girl over me! Your sexy technique master!" Naruto mutters again. He's now at the corner of the room feeling gloomy and stuff while muttering words. "Konohamaru chose Hanabi over me, Konohamaru chose Hanabi over me, Konohamaru chose Hanabi over me" Over and over again.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said gain.

But all of them really froze and cracked at the same time when they saw who came last. The person whom they least expected to see. The not so shy Hyuga Hairess herself carrying a bottle of water while sporting her custom shirt stating "_Lithium_" (They use permanent marker to put their bands' name to Hinata's white Shirt"

Hinata nearly freaked out at the sight of Naruto,Shikamaru,Lee,Sakura,Ten-ten,Chouji,Sai,Ino and not to mention…The great Uchiha Sasuke himself.

They are all standing there in horror.

"Did some one died in this room? Hey guys? Y-you okay?" Hinata said awkwardly. Konohamaru burst into laughing.

"You never expect to see Hina-nii in here aren't you?" Kiba and Konohamaru laughed maniacally while Shino just and Neji let out a sigh.

But what shook the hell out of them was not Hinata. But the band walking behind Hinata.

"Anko Sensei! Kurenai Sensei! Shizune Sensei! And what scared them the most… Gai Sensei!"They all shouted in horror. It includes Neji,Shino and Sasuke.

Their jaw dropped, they froze and cracked at the same time. Like a vase that fell from it's table. Like the bombing of Pearl Harbor, like when someone farted inside the church while the Pastor is praying. It's dooms day.

""SHUT UP KIDS!" Along came Tsunade carrying a mega phone.

"Tsunade sama!" They all said in unison. "Is it even legal? They're…" They all look at their _before_ respective Sensie. "They're OLD!"

"Why you little!" Was Anko's angry reply while Kurenai is trying to hold her arms. "Kurenai! Let go off…"

"STOP!" Tsunade exclaimed and they all behaved themselves.

"They're the last participants" Was her calm reply.

"What the HELL!"

"It's not fair!"

"Oh, that's why we have a shortage for Judges" Was Sasuke's reply.

They all stared at him.

"What?" Was his only reply. But once he laid his eyes on the Hyuga heiress he lost his cool. His nose just bleeds.

TBC

-okay! So how is it for chapter four? Not so short ei? Haha Read and Review please, and If you want to suggest please do. I need some help with regards to Konoha Rock fest's MC. LOL should we get Ryan Seacrest to host the battle of the bands or Kankuro? Tell me what you think. Ja ne! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Let em' have their time, sit back and let em' shine.

Let em' rise and rise coz' one day they're gonna' fall. Let em' soak in the sun…sit back and let them have their em' spill their guts, coz' one day they're gonna slip on it.

-Paramore (Moving on)

"Good evening Konohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " Kankuro shouted from the top of his lungs.

The crowd shouted too in reply. "We're ready! Damn it!"

"I can't heeeeear you!" Kankura pointed the microphone towards the audience.

"Are you ready to Rock and Roll!? Come on I wanna hear it!"

The crowd became very hyper at the entrance that Kankura had just made. Tsunade smiled at the oh so hot Sabaku no Gaara.

"You're brother's all out I must say" Tsunade smiled as she watched the crowed roar in excitement.

"Hn" was Gaara's reply.

Kankuro explained the mechanics

"Ok now, settle down a bit folks. Tonight, I'm going to explain the mechanics…"

Everyone lent their ears toward Kankuro. Even Sasuke from the backstage stood for a moment so that he could listen

"Every Band battle has a theme. Our respective judges will give them **ten (10)** points maximum for every performance and **one (1) **point minimum All bands should perform 2 songs. And we'll be having two Themes for every Battle... As I was saying again Whenever two or three band got a tied score, they need to perform again for the sudden death match. They can choose whatever category that they like except for scream songs…"

The crowd chattered for a bit but then listened again to Kankuro.

"Tonight, four contestants that are going to compete. The band who got to have the lowest score will be sent home and only three will remain and so on for the next battle till' one only **one** band is left standing"

The crowd cheered again. All of them full of excitement and nervousness.

"So no, let me first introduce to you, our Respective judges!"

The spot light turned to the first judge who happens to be…

"Our first judge…He's known as the white fang of Konohagakure! Let's give a warm round of applause to…Hatake Kakashi!"

"We love you Kakashi sensei!" Some girls yelled from the crowd. Kakashi saluted at the audience.

It wasn't long when the spot light turned to the second judge.

"And now, our second judge…Another handsome and talented sensei…let us all cheer for Captain Yamato!" (Since I forgot yamato's whole name LOL :D)

The crowd went wild again.

"And as for our third judge…she happens to be a special guest from the land of Suna…let us all welcome Temari!"

Shikamaru nearly fall of his chair. Naruto and the rest of the guys gave him meaningful looks. Shikamaru just gulped.

"Alright, here comes another one…Oh, a special guest judge again! My oh my, ladies feast your bloody eye to…"

The girls went silent for a while.

"Sabaku no Gaara!"

Every fan girl shouted.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot! Gaara sama! Aishteru!" Came from a group of girls.

The crowd went really wild.

"And last but not the least, the woman who made all of this possible. May I introduce you, the lovely…"

The participants twitched their eyes and froze in horror as Kankuro put honey to every admiration that he said as he introduce the last judge.

"Sexy, and oh so hot and steamy! Lady Tsunade Sama!"

Everyone went silent.

For the first time in Konoha's history everything went silent.

Only the crickets are the one's who is audible right now.

A vein popped at Tsunade's forehead.

Kankuro gulsp. "This is not good"

"Again, I introduce to you…Tsunade sama! **Come fuckin' shout everyone she's gonna freakin' massacre us if you won't shout!**"

And with that.

The crowd went animalistic.

"TSUNADE SAMA! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO HOT!"

They all shouted.

Kankuro wiped the small sweat on his forhead. "That was close" he said to himself.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for…our first band. People of Konoha I give you…**ICHIRAKU!**" (Naruto,Shikamaru,Chouji,Sai)

Everyone stood in shock as they saw the four shinobi walked cooly towards their respective equipments. Naruto as Rhythm and vocals, Sai in Lead guitars, Shikamaru in bass and Chouji in drums"

But before they start Kankuro shouted the theme.

"Our theme for today is…Classic rock!" He pooffed in black smoke as the light dimmed ad Chouji as the drummer made the signal.

He hit his drumstick together for four times.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Naruto Shouted "We are ICHIRAKU and this is POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!"

Now playing: Pour some sugar on me by: Def Leppard. Covered by Tom Cruise for the movie Rock of Ages.

"Love is like a bomb…." Naruto first stated a few words, with the microphone echoing.

Naruto made one clone like him so the clone is now doing the rhythm while he holds the microphone while shaking a bottle that happens to be a bottle of jack daniels.

Sai made the first riff. Along came Shika and Naruto.

Take your bottle! Shake it up! Break the pop up! Break it up!

Pour some sugar on me!

And with that, Naruto totally lost himself. He tore his shirt and acted lie Axl Rose splashing the bottle of Jack daniels to the audience.

They all stood in awe. Never in their life did they Imagine that Naruto no baka could sing like this!

The crowd went wild as Naruto and his band performed. The all jumped and sang at the same time.

"pour some sugar on me! Come on fire me up! Pour some sugar on me!"

Even Sasuke is now enjoying the show. He lost himself too. Naruto dragged him and they both sang the song.

The women who is now watching nearly fainted due to excessive hotness.

Tsunade smirked at Sasuke and Naruto while the other judges are enjoying the show too.

"Pour some sugar on me!"

The song eneded with everyone splashing their alcoholic beverages at The band and the now half naked Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Just to participate, some even splashed them with water. Because not all of them are allowed to drink alcohol.

"What on earth! That was some performance right? Let us all give them a warm round of applause!"

The crowd went wild once again. "Wait there's three more! And I think, that it is high time that I introduce you to…uhm to…" Kankuro scratched his head and walked towards Sasuke.

"Oi Uchiha, are you sure?.."

"Just read it!" Sasuke said.

"Okay, my apologies for that thing… well uhm, our next band…Let us all welcome…**Sharp,pink,beautiful, youthful lotus!" (Sakura,Ino,Ten-ten,Rock LEE)**

Some guy just shouted. "Yuck!"

"BOO!"

"GO HOME!"

"He looks nice! Go lee!" That's Gai sensei pretending to be a girl. Sasuke watched in horror as Maito Gai tried to make his voice like a girls.

Sasuke shuddered.

As the band came to face the crowd, they both stood there in pure horror. Rock lee wearing an Elvis Presley like costume…with the frills and stuff.

TBC.

Okay! Next chapter coming up! Hahaha. If you want to clearly picture ICHIRAKU'S performance, then I suggest that you watch Rock Of Ages. The part that Tom Cruise is performing at the bourbon club.

As for Sasuke…well, he can really join the band. Tsunade just forgot to tell him. So I think that If he wanted to join then maybe Ichiraku can squeeze him in.

As for The Band's name. I picked it because it's where most of the band members eat

And as for Lee's band well. It's pretty funny though R&R


	6. Chapter 6

_I see the stars, in the freckles on her face and I'm seeing God, every time she says my name…_

_Her love is my religion._

_-The Cab_

To make their name short let's just call Sharp,pink,beautiful,youthful lotus. "Lotus" Okay?

"Give it up for…Lotus!" Kankuro said while trying to avert his gaze into Lee's Elvis like clothes.

Naruto peeked from the back stage.

"What in the name of Hatake Kakashi is that?"

Meanwhile at the judges table…

Hatake Kakashi sneezed.

Back to Naruto.

"Guys look!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Lee.

All of them just pretend that they are doing something. They just didn't wan to have nightmares later when they went to sleep.

Lotus band is now playing _Don't stop believing_. Well, Lee and Sakura are both singing.

They're not that bad. But Lee's costume went overboard.

As they end their song everyone yelled. Maybe I think in sarcasm. Some even whistled. "Ino we love you!"

"That was some performance back there! We have another one…let all welcome…**Lithium!" **

**(Neji,Shino,Kiba,Konohamaru,Hinata"**

Everyone jaw dropped when they saw two, not one but **TWO (2) **Hyugas' came walking into the stage.

"Interesting" Gaara and Kakashi said. Tsunade and Temari Smirked.

"I haven't seen that one coming, the genius and the shy type" Yamato said.

Some are beginning to get confused. "Isn't it Hinata Hyuga? The shy girl? Can she really sing?"

More people became really curious. What on earth is Hinata Hyuga doing there?

Hinata's band members gave her encouraging looks.

"We can do this Hinata sama" Neji smiled at her. Hinata felt relieved.

"Gambatte Hinata nii! Neji nisan!—K-konohamaru!...Shino-ni! Kiba!" Hanabi blushed as she cheer for them

"I-it's not every day that you get to see Neji-nii smile ad Hanabi cheer; she said to herself as she exhaled again trying to release the tension. She walked towards the microphone and started to speak first.

She clears her throat and closed her eyes. "Mom please help me" she said to herself. As she opened her eyes she caught a sigh of Uchiha Sasuke. She smiled at him. She doesn't know why but she felt like doing it.

"**We-are-LI-THI-UM!" **Hinata shouted from the top of her lungs. Damn it felt good.

Neji did the intro, to be followed by Shino (bass) Konohamaru (Rhythm) and Kiba (Drums)

_Now playing: Paint it black originally sung by The Rolling stones. But this one is covered by VersaEmerge._

"_I see a red door and I want to paint it black…no colors anymore, I want them to turn black"_

Neji did the backing vocals as Hinata lost herself for the first time live. She did some head banging, jumping, running and she ever let the crowd sang with her.

While Hinata's band is performing and she completely lost herself…Every one watched in awe.

It leaves no exemption even to our Raven haired Uchiha.

He didn't know why…but from that moment he swore to God. He'll never listen to Hinata sing again.

There is something in her voice. It's _hypnotizing_.

As they ended their song, my goodness the crowd went nuts!

"Everyone! Let's give it up for Lithium! Yeah, I never expected that! Wonderful just wonderful!"

"More! More! More!" The crowd says as they request for an encore performance. Too bad this isn't Van's warped tour.

"But wait! There's one left! I never expected anything like this! Let us all welcome…Hot Sensei's" (Anko,Kurenai,Shizune,Gai) Don't worry. Kurenai sense is the vocalist. Haha

"Another jaw drop situation." The captain of the ANBU squad said.

The crowd was just recovering from their state of shock when Anko Immediately made the _Barracuda_ intro.

Hinata shouted due to excitement.

The crowd went wild. And Tsunade and the oldies smirked.

_Now playing: Barracuda by Heart_

"_You had me down! Down! Down! Down! Down on my knees! Oh wouldn't you…" _The crowd continued the last line…_Barracuda!_

It's like all of them were on Rock in Rio festival. This is SICK! Really sick! (in a good way) All of the band participants began singing too.

They didn't imagine that this would ever happen.

"Kurenai Sensei sure is hot!" Chouji exclaimed. All of them turned their eyes on him.

"You're not serious aren't you? Man she's old" Sai said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I was just saying" was Chouji's reply.

The song finally came to an end. And as usual…the crowd was really hyper right now; even Gaara himself.

"That was just Awesome! Come on everybody! Isn't this great! Let me hear you shout your favorite band's name!" Kankuro pointed the microphone towards the crowd and they began to shout their own favorite band.

"LITHIUM!"

"ICHIRAKU!"

"HOT SENSEI'S!"

"L-ll what was it again?..."

"LOTUS you prick!"

"yeah! Lotus! Or whatever your name is!"

After their first performance, the contestants did their last one. The theme is Pick what you want.

As usual, Ichiraku came first and Hot Sense's came last.

"Now it's time for their scores, drum roll please" Kankuro says.

"Dim the lights" While imitating Ryan Sea Crest.

"The band who got our first spot with an average of…98 points is…Ichiraku!"

Naruto jumped due to joy.

"Ichiraku, go this way please…" Kankuro mede them move to the left side of the stage.

"The second band that got our second spot is…"

Hinata's heart ached as she searched for a certain Hyuga. _"He didn't watched me after all" _a small frown can be seen to her face.

"…Hot Sensei's!" Maito Gai made a nice Guy pose and smiled at Kakashi. "How is that Hatake!"

Kakashi just let out a sigh.

"Lotus and Lithium, come this way please" Kankuro made them move to the middle of the stage.

"The name that I'll be calling will be joining the next round..."

Sakura crossed her fingers.

Sasuke watched from the back stage. He's too busy watching the sad face of Hinata Hyuga.

"What's bothering her?" He asked himself. "Maybe the result" But he still couldn't take his eyes of the certain Hyuga. "Damn Sasuke! You're becoming really soft"

"…Lithium!" As Kankuro shouted their band's name Hinata just smiled a little.

"Hinata sama, you ok?" Neji asked her.

"I-I'm o-okay Neji nii" She said while looking at her sneakers.

Rock Lee became hysterical when he realized that they are not going to perform again.

"Let's see who will survive our round two. Goodnight Everybody" Kankuro bid goodnight to everyone as the DJ played Paramore's NOW. (Paramore's semi-new song)

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Neji asked Hinata. Hanabi is really worried at her sister right now, even Neji himself.

"D-don't worry Neji ii, Hana chan. I'll be okay, you can g-go home now" She said while faking a smile.

Neji sighed and smiled at Hinata. "Okay, take care"

Little did she now that a certain Uchiha have been watching her for like an hour now.

Hinata was left alone at the Arena. Everyone went home. Kiba and Shino even Kurenai Sensei wanted to walk her home but she just refused them.

When she got tired from walking, she sat at the stage and hugged her legs.

"He didn't come; he said he'll watch me perform…" Hinata said between her sobs.

"Uhm…can I sit here?" Sasuke asked. Damn it! Sasuke you jerk! Can't you see the girl is crying.

Hinata immediately wiped away her tears as she froze when she heard Sasuke.

"S-sure, S-sasuke s-san" She said while trying to hold her tears.

Sasuke closed his ates as he sat beside Hinata. He really hates to see people crying, specially a girl.

He just sat there for like half an hour. Their only light was the moon and the two light posts at the arena.

He can still hear Hinata's sobs.

_Sasuke's POV_

_Come on Sasuke! Don't be a sissy. Start a conversation._

(Coughs) "Uhm, Hinata" Sasuke cursed himself. He's not used on starting a conversation.

Hnata wiped again her tears as she faced Sasuke.

Her face is now flushed due to crying. Her nose is a bit red too.

"W-why are you still here?" Hinata asked confused. She didn't mind the company though.

"I saw you all alone here, I was about to go home though, but I like too stay a bit" He said coolly.

"Oh, w-well, maybe I'm d-disturbing you, I-I should g-…" but before Hinata could go… Sasuke caught her right hand.

"It's ok, I don't mind" was Sasuke's reply.

For a moment, Hinata looked at him surprised.

She took the spot where she was sitting earlier.

"I'm so upset" She just blurted out.

Sasuke was shocked at her sudden urge to talk. "I can see that" Sasuke cursed himself again for saying his last statement. He could have offended her!

"I mean, you could tell it to me…if it's alright" Hinata looked at him.

"Y-you see, the s-stuttering is back again, and it is because I-I'm sad and hurt and upset and disappointed at m-my D-dad" She said while trying her very best to hold back her tears. Sasuke just listened to her.

"I-I didn't want to bother Neji nii,Kiba,Shino, or Hanabi t-that's why I…I stayed h-here" This time she's really trying her best not to cry. But she's about too. Her cheeks are turning red.

Sasuke's POV

Come on Sasuke, if Mom is here, what would she do?...

Till' Sasuke did the right thing…He hugged Hinata.

It shocked Hinata but she felt that she really needed a hug.

"You can tell it to me H-Hinata san" He said awkwardly.

Hinata immediately cried when she heard that. Sasuke panicled and was about to let her go but she clutched his shirt and started to cry and tell him everything.

"Dad p-promised me (sobs) I-I guess (sobs)" Hinata clutched Sasuke's now soaking wet Nirvana T-shirt, even more.

"Maybe there were some clan emergencies. You know, its tough being head of the clan" Sasuke tried yo assume that maybe he is right. He didn't know if Hiashi and Hinata's Father and Child relationship is doing well or whatever, but he just wanted to at least, make Hinata feel better.

Hinata stopped crying when he said that.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I bet he does" Finally, she's not stuttering any more.

It wasn't long when she noticed the awkward hugging thing.

"o-oh" She and Sasuke blushed. But Sasuke seemed not to mind it. He wiped one tear from Hinata's face. She blushed again.

"You did great earlier, didn't expect that the shy Hyuga had gotten stronger" He said while trying to get up. Hinata just looked at Sasuke. Suddenly, her heart became so jumpy and stuff. She can't feel her legs any more.

"Oh Kami! What is this that I'm feeling?" She said to herself as Sasuke offered him his hand.

She accepted it.

"It's…it's warm" Sasuke and Hinata blushed.

"I'll walk you home" She nodded in reply.

The walk to the Hyuga compound was a short one. When they've reached the huge gate Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to leave when Hinata held the end of his shirt.

"A-anou, S-Sasuke s-san" She said while looking at her shoes.

"Is she stuttering again? Oh my, what if she cries? If The Hyuga's see this they might get the wrong idea!" Sasuke said to himself. The Hyugas's, pertaining to Hiashi ,Neji,Hanabi and the rest of the clan.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled sweetly at Sasuke. Before he could see a thing, Hinata was inside the gates of the Hyuga manor.

She jumped to her room and put the fluffy pillow into her face. And then she freaked out and shouts. "Oh my gosh! T-that w-was close" She blushed furiously.

Little did they know that The Head of Hyuga clan, known as Hiashi Hyuga AKA Hinata and Hanabi's dad have seen The Uchiha with her daughter.

As Sasuke got home, he immediately takes off his shirt. It had Hinata's scent already tah is why it's creeping him out.

"What am I a stalker? Sheees! I came back to Konoha not to **hit on crying girls!** Damn it Sasuke!"

He quickly wrote another

thingy to his Diary (cough) **Journal** to be exact.

**How not to fall**

**1. Ignore her**

**2. Don't listen to her singing**

**3. Never hold her hand**

**4. Don't get too close to her.**

**5. Don't dream about HER when you go to sleep**

But I think that he's doing the opposite of it. He has defiled every crap that he had written into his **journal**.

He massages his temples and immediately drank the whole bottle of cold water inside his refrigerator. "I need to get her out of my Uchiha system"

Hours later as Sasuke is sleeping…He suddenly dreams of a certain bluette.

TBC

Okay! R&R please :D


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss me again, underneath the moonlight.

You're more than a friend; I knew it from the first sight. Hold me feel my heart beat, put your arms around me...and Kiss me again.

-We Are In the Crowd

"Sasuke's Dreamy La-la-landia"

I am walking towards a very familiar place…

"Wait! This is my house" Sasuke said to himself.

It wasn't long till' he reached the front door of his house…but before he could open the door…Lilac eyes greeted him.

"Okaeri-Otousan"

He just couldn't absorb the words. "Since when did Hinata become my daughter?"

Hinata dragged the puzzled Uchiha inside **their** house.

"I've been waiting for you" was Hinata's sexy reply.

Sasuke nearly fainted at the sight in front of him. "Since when did Hinata Hyuuga become so…so bold?"

"—you see," Hinata walked closer to Sasuke.

He didn't know what to do so he tried to step backwards. Too late…Hinata already caught his arm and held it.

"I—I missed you Sasuke" Sasuke's cheeks are now heating up as Hinata whispered something on his ear.

"Kiss me" Sasuke gulped. He didn't know what is happening…well not yet. Hinata thinks that I'm her **husband**.

"Why so tense Sasuke?" Hinata pouted her lips as she pulled Sasuke closer to her. They are now at the living room; standing face to face.

"Hinata, we should st—" He was suppose to tell her that they need to stop but Hinata grabbed his neck and kissed him.

"Man it feels good" Was Sasuke's only thought. She tastes like cinnamon.

Sasuke finally gave in and deepen the kiss; His hands gripping Hinata's hips.

Hinata pulled his hair for him to deepen the kiss.

Hinata parted her lip for entrance; he immediately took the opportunity to carefully slid his tongue in her mouth.

Sasuke could hear Hinata's soft moans.

Sasuke smirked to himself.

He laid Hinata on the couch as Hinata started to remove his shirt and kissed his neck. It sent chills all over his body.

The scene was about to go to the next level when a familiar voice echoed from Sasuke's now red ears.

"Wakey wakey sexy lady!" was Naruto's intro.

End Of Dream.

Back to Reality.

Naruto walked inside Sasuke's room only to see him still sleeping and sweating…sweating like a pig.

"Damn Sasuke, you're even training while sleeping? Unbelievable" Naruto exclaimed as he let out a grin. But it was soon replaced by a puzzled look when Sasuke murmurned something. "H-hina-"

"Hina?" Naruto came closer to the sleeping figure of Uchiha Sasuke. He was about to wake him up but unfortunalely for him… Sasuke reached his neck. I mean. "Grabbed" his neck.

Naruto **froze**. It is happening all over again. The first kiss incident!

"Get off me teme! Damn it!" As Naruto struggles to escape Sasuke's grip on his neck.

"This is really disgusting! Come on think Naruto!" he said to himself.

It's getting closer.

And closer.

"FUCKING WAKE UP TEME! YOU'RE HAVING WET DREAMS!" Naruto shouted as he freaked out.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes.

He **paled** it's like all of his blood ran dry.

That awkward moment when you just woke up and saw your best friend in an awkward position.

Sasuke wanted to die. He remembered the kiss incident when they were kids.

"What the hell!?-" Shikamaru and Sai said in a state of shock. It's not everyday that you get to see The teme and the dobe in a make out position. (not session)

Sasuke is lying on his bed while holding Naruto's neck and his other hand holding his shoulder; Naruto on the other hand; looked like a frozen statue while covering his mouth.

Chouji came inside holding some foods.

The only noise that can be heard was the foods falling from Chouji's arms. (the dramatic falling of stuffs. If you get what I mean)

Sasuke came back to his senses and pushed Naruto. "Get off me baka!"

"No you get off me teme! Pervert!" Naruto shouted shivering. Shikamaru burst into laughter.

"So…hehehe how's,hehe your…hehehe w-wet" Shikamaru's face turned to a deep red now. He couldn't speak well because of his laughing.

"Shut up Nara!" Was Sasuke's annoyed reply while he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Interesting" was Sai's short reply.

"Shut the hell up Sai!" Naruto shouted while rubbing his lips to the back of his jacket.

"He nearly k-kissed me!" Naruto said in between his hysterics. While as for Chouji… poor thing, he just stood there unmoving. He didn't take it quite nicely.

When all of them recovered from the KISS thing; Sasuke asked the four of them. "What are you doing in my house?!" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Tsunade approved of you, becoming one of our band member" Sasuke nearly gagged at was he just said.

What is Naruto doing inside my room!?" They can all see Sasuke's eyes are turning red now.

"This is not good!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Calm down Uchuha! He came inside just to wake you up,we've been knocking for an hour! It just so happens that you're…" Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"-It just so happens that you're hav-having WET dreams you teme!" All of them shivered.

"Whatever" was Sasuke's only reply for them not to keep on discussing the issue. "Damn it Sasuke! You just wrote to your journal **not to fuckin' dream about Hinata!**"

Sai massages his temples. "So Sasuke, are you in?" Chouji seemed to be recovering now; he began munching at another bag of potato chips.

"Tss. Fine!" It doesn't look like he has a choice. If He don't agree with them, who knows what would they do to him. They've seen him having err, "Dreaming" I mean dreaming at something.

"Okaeri-Otousan" He blushed at the thought of Hinata. He quickly brushed it off his mind and sighed.

"Let's practice then!" Naruto exclaimed. He's all hyped up because their band is leading the scores.

**Meanwhile in Kiba's house**

**(Lithium's band practice)**

They've just finished practicing for their performance later that night when Neji suddenly grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Ten minute break everyone" From his drum set, Kiba let out a deep sigh. "Finally, man I'm beat"

Shino just took another drink from his bottled water, while Konohamaru seemed not to mind practicing again. He did another riff trying to memorize his part.

"Hinata sama…" Neji started as Hinata looked at her cousin quizzically. "N-Neji nii, w-what is it?' She felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you and Uchiha…I know it's rude but I'm just…" Neji tried his not to sound like a freaky over protective older cousin.

Hinata just blushed at the thought of her cousin. "n-no, he j-just saw me last night and decided to walk me h-home" Was her reply, of course she didn't want Neji to feel bad about her Dad.

He let out a sigh and smiled at Hinata "if you say so…" Hinata was shocked when Neji took her hand and gave her something.

As Neji made his way towards his guitar and made a few riffs, Hinata smiled at the thing that Neji gave her. A bag of cinnamon rolls.

"Eat it when we finish practice"Neji told her while she smiled at him. "H-hai!"

**Meanwhile at Ichiraku's**

**(The ramen shop not the band)**

"Aww, c'mon lee! Cheer up!" Ten ten patted Lee's shoulder. He's been acting like a drama queen for twelve hours now. It's like He's a girl who just went through a huge break up.

"Lee! Pull yourself together!" Sakura lost her cool. She is now shaking the hell out of Lee.

"Calm down Sakura, some people are now staring at us!" Ino hissed. That's right. They really caught the attention of some costumers.

Tenten massages her temple. "What a drag"

All of them looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you mimicking Shikamaru?!" Ino,Sakura and Lee stated in shock and pure horror. Ten ten is now looking at them with a dark aura surrounding her figure.

She held out a kunai on her right hand and grabbed Lee's shirt.

"If you don't fuckin' pull yourself together I'm gonna' slit this on you esophagus"

All of them gulped while some random girl asked her friend. "What's an esophagus? Is it a food?"

Ten-ten looked at the girl with her death glare. She fainted. (the random girl)

"Come on Ten ten! Where is your youthful spirit? Let us spread the youthful beauty to every person here in Konoha!" Lee said while standing at the table. Ino clapped her hands. "Well said Lee!"

Ten ten smirked while putting her kunai to its' pocket.

Sakura just watched in pure horror. "What an effective way to cheer someone up"

**Meanwhile… Somewhere in the dark forest of Konohagakure…**

"Are you sure this will work Gai sensei?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"Of course Anko Sensei! We have to do this!" Maito Gai said with a burst of energy coming off from his body.

"B-but what if someone sees us?" Asked Shizune while inspecting the fancy piece of clothing that she is wearing.

"Let's do this!" Kurenai sensai exclaimed.

They began dancing like idiots; circling a huge tree while chanting what seems like gibberish words.

"Abrakadabra!make us win make us win! Dooobeedooobeeedobiiii"

They all froze when all of a sudden…

"Oi dobe! Where are we going!" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone while Naruto continues to search for his guitar pick.

"We could just buy a new one Naruto" Shikamaru was tired and hungry. All he wanted is to eat a decent lunch and have their decent practice so he could go home. "troublesome" He let out a sigh.

Anko,Shizune, and Kurenai froze at the sight right in front of them…

"Ha! Found it!-"

Naruto,Sasuke,Sai,Shikamaru and Chouji looked at them disgustingly.

All of their jaw dropped to the ground. Chouji who is earting his fifth stick of barbecue froze and dropped the food while Sasuke immediately covered his eyes.

Maito Gai who seemed not to notice just did his dirty dancing towards the poor tree.

"That's just weird" Sai said while trying not to laugh. The tree is being molested by Gai sensei!

"I-I think we should go…h-have a n-nice day Senseis'" Naruto said while all of them walked awkwardly covering their eyes.

It wasn't long when Kurenai, Shizune and Anko realized that the three of them are wearing what seems to be an overly stretched nude colored spandex.

"I'm really gonna' resign being a teacher at the academy" Anko said in horror.

"What's wrong? The outfit's nice" Gai sad while still dancing.

Kurenai just stood there saying "What would my son think of me? My market value is now on negative, what now? Oh Kami help me…"

"Too much disgusting stuff for one day"Shikamaru mutterd with a sigh. "Shut up NARA!" Was Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Chouji's reply.

"Toublesome" the five shinobi said in unison.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_If I were you, I'll put that away…see you're just wasting on thinking bout' the past again, darling you'll be okay…_

_-Pierce the Veil (Hold on Till' May)_

* * *

**Konoha Rock Fest **

**Day 2: **

**Round 1 Theme: Punk goes pop (Change places with band members)**

**Round 2 Theme: Acoustic**

**Current Time: 6:45 P.M (15 minutes before the Battle starts again)**

It wasn't long, when Konohagakure's Arena became flooded with tons of audiences. Some even sell merchandise for their favorite bands, for example: T-shirts and poster Etc...

As Usual, Ichiraku came first.

They haven't slept well from the sight that they've witnessed yesterday. Thanks to _Hot Sensei's_**. **Shikamaru and Sasuke yawned as they waited for the contest to start.

Sai was the first one to break the silence.

"Let's go kick some ass tonight!" It was so unlike him to speak such stuffs; maybe due to their lack of sleep.

"Hn" was Sasuke's short reply, as usual. "Oh come on guys! Stop acting like an old woman!" Naruto said while munching a bar of sneakers.

"Hey, you shouldn't be eating sweets; do you want to blow us up later?"Sai grabbed Naruto's sneaker bar and immediately handed it to Chouji who's been looking at it for a while.

Naruto and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. Sakuke doesn't seem to mind. He's preoccupied by now.

"Seriously Sai? I'm not gonna' sing remember! We can trade places with our band members" He grabbed another sneaker bar from his pocket and stuck it out to Sai. "Very mature baka" Naruto just gave Sai the finger.

A few minutes later…**Lithium **finally came inside the back stage only to be followed by…**Hot Sensei's**

Naruto and Sai gave them meaningful looks (pertaining to Hot Sensei's)

Gai just gave them his nice guy pose, while the three sensei's (Anko,Kurenai,Shizune) tried to ignore them.

(cough) "Spandex" (cough) "nude" (cough) Naruto said, trying to tease the Sensei's. Anko's eyes twitched in anger.

"May I?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke who is now drinking his water. "Suite yourself"was his reply.

And then… (Smack!) Naruto received a smack on the head; courtesy of Nara Shikamaru.

"Ow! What's that for!"Naruto asks while massaging the back of his head. "Shut up Naruto"Shikamaru glared at Naruto. He just ignored it and quickly went to **Lithium **who is now checking their stuffs.

"Oi Kiba!"Naruto called out to Kiba.

* * *

**Meanwhile…Outside.**

The crowd is very excited.

Kankuro went to the stage and greeted the crowd.

"Good rockin' evening Konohaaaaaa! Are you ready to Rock!?" Kankuro shouted again (He's now shouting Like _Liunitis/Leonidas..I forgot the splelling of his name LOL)_ From the movie 300)

He's really excited and hyper all at once.

The crowd replied with a huge roar.

The bands that are waiting from the back stage became excited. _"Wow, is really doing a great job"_Hinata said as she herself become excited. She closed her eyes and prayed. "Kami help us today/tonight…Amen"

Kankuro began to tell the mechanics again. And finally…Called out the first band to perform.

"Our first performer for tonight! Konoha, I give you…Hot Sensei's!"

**Theme: Punk Goes Pop**

Gai began to sound check his microphone as a small sweat dropped from his forehead. It's his first time to do a scream song and a not so oldie song.

Kakashi and the rest of the judges watch him intently as he came closer to the microphone.

He takes a deep breath and began to sing.

_Now playing: We Found Love (Originally by Rihanna) By: Forever the sickest Kids' from the album __**Punk goes pop 5 **_

"_We found love in a hopeless place…"_

It wasn't long when Shizune did the first guitar scratch. (They trade places)

The judges were quite impressed at their performance, but the crowd seemed to be a bit of a bitch right now.

When Gai made some screams, the crowd went wild.

The bands: Ichiraku and Lithium watched in awe as their weird Sensei's did a great job.

"What a way to start the battle! Once again that's Hot Sensei's!"Kankuro applaud too.

"But wait! There's more! Another trading of band places here, let's give it up for…"

The crowd's heart started to beat faster. Hinata's heart too. It was her first time to play the guitar on public. She tried to look for courage till she accidentally caught Sasuke staring at her.

He mouthed the words "_Good luck"_ and then quickly averted his gaze towards the stage.

"Okay I can do this!"Hinata told herself as she looked at Neji. He's the one who's going to sing and do the sreamo, not to mention all of the boys in Lithium too. Konohamaru, Kiba and Shino all smiled at her.

"—LITHIUM!" Kankuro ended the introduction and then disappeared in a black smoke.

_Now Playing: Call Me Maybe (Originally sung by Carley Rae) by: Upon This Dawning (FROM THE ALBUM: __**Punk goes pop 5**__)_

As they did the intro, the crowd cheered, and shouted. Some even gave wolf whistles, while the others shouted "We love you LITHIUM! We love you Neji! Hinata! Kiba! Konohamaru! Shino!"

_Neji started to sing while Hinata did the intro_

"_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell. And now you're in my way, I'll trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this and now you're in my way!"_

The crowd started to sing with Neji. Even Ten-ten and Hanabi who is watching from afar are now shouting and singing.

ICHIRAKU (the band) Stared in awe.

"What the hell! The Male Hyuuga can scream!"Naruto exclaimed in shock

"Correction, all of them except Hinata" Sai corrected Naruto.

Sasuke felt excited as he listened to them. _"I never knew that she could also play an instrument" _Sasuke told himself as he took another peek at bluette. "Damn Sasuke! This is becoming a habit of yours"

"What? Staring at Hinata?"Naruto whispered at Sasuke's ear. "I hear you teme" He wiggled his eyebrows and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn" was his reply.

"_So fuckin' call me maybe!"_

All of them froze in shock. The audience cheered even louder.

"Did I just hear Neji…curse?" Tsunade asked Kakashi. "Apparently…yes lady Hokage"

That was Naruto, Chouji, Sai and the contestant's question. They never knew that Neji would do that. Well, it took him a lot of guts to say that in public.

He head banged for the last time. His auburn hair looked awesome when he did the headbang thing.

"What a performance! Wow! Just wow! Good job Lithium! Let's give them another applause please, because' that was just…" Kankuro stated. The judges began to write down their scores.

Hinata and the rest of the band did a group high-five once they've reached the back stage.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and mouthed the words "thank you" He smirked in reply. Ichiraku wanted to congratulate them but it seems that they can't Kankuro was about to call their name so they let Hot Sensei's first to greet Lithium. They'll just have to do it later.

"Ready" Naruto asked Sasuke and his band mates.

"We're ready when you're ready"Was their reply. "Alright! Let's rock!"Naruto did an air fist.

"Alright, the last band to perform for our round one…will they retain their high scores? Here comes another trade place. Let's give it up for…ICHIRAKUUUUUUU!"

The girls went wild. Temari went wild and shouted "Shikamaru! Gambatte!" She received a death glare from Gaara and Tsunade. Kakashi didn't mind. "You're not supposed to do that, you're a judge"Gaara looked at his siste. Temari just pouted. "Kay!" was her reply.

Ichiraku entered the stage. The girls are bow screaming for their life. Of course, those gorls are Sasuke's fans. They all held a tarpaulin with Sasuke's face in it.

"Oh my"Naruto tried to hide his laughter. "Get your head on the performance dobe!" Sasuke said coldly. "Ready?" Chouji asked.

Sasuke came closer to the microphone. He's not going to be the guitarist; rather the vocalist. "Deep breaths Sasuke" He thought of the blue haired Hyuuga and then relaxed his senses.

* * *

Naruto did the synth( synthesizer) intro.

_Now playing: Boyfriend by: ISSUES __**,from the album Punk Goes Pop 5**_

_(Originally sung by Justin Bieber)_

_Sasuke started to sing "If I was your boyfriend I would never let you go…."_

And the fan girls went extra wild.

Like seriously, they're super wild and hyper!. Maybe they're just acting like that because it's UCHIHA SASUKE who's singing and doing the sreamo.

As their song came to an end…the crowd is all hyped up. "An awesome round! Come on everyone who's your favorite band?" Kankuro asked the audience.

It's really surprising that most of them shouted Lithium.

"Well, there goes round one every one! Now…let us do the round two shall we?..."

(BACK STAGE)

Hinata congratulated Naruto,Kiba, Shino, Chouji and the rest of the band not to mention Sasuke.

The raven haired Uchiha couldn't help but smirk. Hinata liked his singing as much as he liked hers'

Neji couldn't help but smirk. "Now I know" He said to himself.

Meanwhile…Gai sensei became excited. "Goodbye for now students, we'll be performing…"

They all bid their Sensei's good luck.

(At the stage)

**Round 2, Theme: Acoustic**

**Current performer… Hot Sensei's**

"Let's give it up for…Hot Sensei's!"

Gai and Anko were the only ones who went to stage.

Anko is holding an acoustic guitar and Gai is holding the microphone as they both sat on the stool that is given to them.

Anko did the intro. The lights dimmed, the spotlight focused on them.

"This song's called…Love of my life"

_Now playing: Love of my life (acoustic version)_

_By:Queen_

Tsunade smiled. She remembered Jiraya as Gai sang the first stanza. "Jiraya used to like that song" She said with a smile. Kakashi, Gaara and Temari looked at her and smiled. "I bet he'll be listening by now"Kakashi stated.

Naruto let out a fain smile as he remembers his late Sensei.

"Listen close old man, here comes your favorite song"

"I'll be back, I'll be back, don't take it away from me because, you don't know how you mean to me…" The crowd joined Gai as he serenades them.

As the performance came to an end, he let out a contented smile and bowed.

"Wow! What a great way to start round two! But hold on folks coz' we've got more of that coming…May I call on our second performer…Ichiraku!"

Sasuke and Naruto were the ones who went outside. The others cheered for them from the back stage. Naruto and Sasuke were both holding an acoustic guitar.

"So Uchiha's gonna sing again…" Temari said while eyeing the raven haired guy. She didn't appreciate the srcreaming earlier that is why she's looking forward on hearing Sasuke sing one more time.

Before they start, Sasuke hold the mic and said something.

"I dedicate this song to everyone who felt lonely and hopeless…there's always a way out no matter what"

Hinata heard what Sasuke said…it's like the song is meant for her. She peeked through the backstage as she watched the blond and his best friend.

Tsunade and Kakashi smiled at Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he gave the cue.

He hit the guitar 3 times in a muffled way and Sasuke started to sing.

Naruto in lead ; Sasuke in vocals and rhythm.

_Now playing: Hold on till' may (acoustic version; listen to it it's one of my favies')_

_By: Pierce the Veil _

"_And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground…_

_This love was out of control, 3, 2, 1 ready to go… If I were you I'll put that away, see you're just wasting on thinking bout' the past again darling you'll be okay…"_

Naruto did a couple of riffs. The summer wind blew as Sasuke…the crowed watched in awe as the Uchiha sing with all of his heart. It's so unlike him to be showy. He's known as a stoic person. But he's singing this for one girl. Even though he's confused…he knows that it's the only way to help her out.

-Hinata smiled…"I'll be okay"she said to herself. Neji puts a hand on her shoulder as the performance came to an end. Thay'll gonna be performing soon.

Kiba and Shino wished her goodluck. Konohamaru handed her, her water and thanked him.

"Ok, that was just wonderful! Okay, last but not the lists… to close this night's round, let us all welcome…LITHIUM!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as they see two Hyuuga's walking.

Hanabi shouted to cheer her sister and cousin.

"Hina-nii! Oousan is here!" She shouted from on top of her lungs. Hiashi Hyuuga just smiled at her daughter. Hinata tensed up when she heard that her dad is here. Neji gave her an assuring smile.

Hinata held the microphone and closed her eyes…

Neji started to do the intro.

_Now playing: My Immortal _

_By: Evanescence_

"_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I'll fight away all of your fears and I'll hold your hand through all of these years coz' you still have…All of me"_

All of them felt chills ran down their spine as Hinata's angelic voice hypnotized them. Gaara closed his teal eyes as he listens to the song.

Sasuke stared Hinata for a while. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl. "Damn it! Why is it so hard to take my eyes off her?" He cursed himself. "I'm becoming soft"

"_But you still have…all of me" _

Hinata's voice echoed to the whole Arena...she let out a soft smile and blushed faintly. She's really shy right now. Her Father let out an approving smile.

As the song came to an end, leaving the audience hypnotized.

Hiashi Hyuuga was the first one to clap his hands. Hinata almost cried when she saw his dad.

-"What a way to end our battle! Very good song choice Lithium!" The crowd yelled because of excitement.

"I'm now going to announce out last two, Lithium,Sensei's and Ichiraku, come forward please…"

Gai is now doing the gibberish talking again. Kurenai smacked his head. "Stop it!"

"—the first band to advance for our final round is…"

Hinata crossed her fingers.

"Lithium!" The crowd goes wild as they hear their favorite band.

"—and the next one… Ichiraku!"

This time, Gai went wild.

He almost fainted when he heard that they lose.

"Yes!"Naruto and Kiba shouted.

"—Congratulations Ichiraku, Lithium…and Hot sensei's you really did great! Get ready top two for the final round! Goodnight Konoha!"

And with that, Kankuro disappeared again in a poof of smoke.

* * *

TBC

I'm gonna cut this thing short! Hahaha R&R


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'm gonna' break down these walls, I built around myself_

_I want to fall so In-love, with you and no one else, Could ever mean half as much to me as you till' now. Together we'll move on just don't turn around and let the walls break down._

_-All Time Low_

**UCHIHA DISTRICT**

**(After the Rock Fest)**

The raven haired Uchiha closed his eyes as he leaned his back at the huge arm chair. He went inside the huge study as soon as he got home. He used to stay here with his Father when he was still a kid. He often sees him reading some scrolls and signing some papers.

This time, it was him who seats at his Dad's huge armchair. He sighed as he felt the loneliness that envelopes the room.

He didn't know what went wrong to his genius mind. "Why did I say that? Damn!"He cursed himself knowing that he had just made a huge mistake. He really wanted to say that to Hinata but of course, not in public and certainly not in front of the whole village. To top it all of, Gaara,Temari and Kankuro heard it too!

"Well, I guess they thought that I was carried away by that song "opened his _jounal_ and began scribbling a couple of stuffs. It wasn't long when he reached the familiar page that he reserved just for Hinata.

**How not to fall**

**1. Ignore her**

**2. Don't listen to her singing**

**3. Never hold her hand**

**4. Don't get too close to her.**

**5. Don't dream about HER when you go to sleep**

**7. Try not to get overly attached with her. (At least try)**

He massages his temples as he quickly made his way to his king size bed.

He didn't mind changing his clothes; he's too lazy to do that.

**That Night: At the Hyuuga Complex**

Hinata was sitting at her bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She didn't know who would knock at this kind of hour. It's almost midnight. Still, she couldn't sleep at the thought that her band had just advanced to the Finals! And most of all…Her Dad, he watched her perform.

"May I come in?"Hinata panicked as she heard her Dad speak. "H-hai Otousan"

The tall frame of Hiashi Hyuuga came inside Hinata's room. "I just wanted to talk to you" He said as he took the seat in front of Hinata's study table. Hinata didn't know what to do. Her mind is running in circles. "Did I disappoint him?" She quickly asked herself.

"If you're thinking that you disappointed me well your wrong my child" The older Hyuuga couldn't help but smile a little as he sense his daughter's thoughts.

The bluette sighed in relief. "I thought that…that I-I disappointed you again Father" She turned her eyes at her window and looked at the huge moon outside. A small breeze entered her room. The wind blew some strands of her perfectly indigo hair.

Hiashi Hyuuga smiled…the smile that was long forgotten. "You look a lot like _her_ "A small tear escaped Hinata's lilac eyes as she thought of her late mother.

"It is I who often disappoints you and Hanabi…" Hiashi stood from his seat as he quickly made his way to Hinata's now crying figure.

Hinata quickly wiped her tears as her father sat beside her. "I-I'm sorry f-for crying Otousan"

Hiashi looked into her eyes and gave her an assuring smile. "I was supposed to watch you and Neji, the first time you two performed, but the elders called for my help regarding some clan issues…I'm _sorry _for not telling you"

Hiashi Hyuuga wiped the small tear that escaped his daughter's lilac eyes. "O-otousan!" Hinata gave in and hugged her dad. Hanabi went inside the room crying. She's been listening to them all this time.

"Come here Hanabi"Hiashi called for her youngest daughter and hugged both Hinata and Hanabi. "I'll be a better father, I promise"

The three Hyuuga's felt happy that night.

**Later that morning**

**(After the Father and daughter scene)**

Hinata smiled as she made her way to her bathroom. She's happy because her Dad finally opened up to them.

It wasn't long when she remembered what Sasuke had said to her the night when she was crying because her dad didn't watched her perform.

"_Maybe he got stuck with an emergency while he's about to watch you"_

"I want to thank him" Hinata said as she quickly made her way to the kitchen; she wanted to make something for Sasuke.

**AT Tsunade's office**

"What!?' was Sasuke's reply while looking at Tsunade directly to her eyes. (Of course trying not to activate his mangekyo)

"You heard me Uchiha, now SCRAM!" Tsunade shooed Sasuke as she took another bottle of sake.

"Hn"Sasuke went out without even bowing to Tsunade.

Damn, he's pissed. How could Tsunade let him watch the kids at the day care? He's a freakin' jounin for Kami's sake. Now he's gonna baby sit kids. It's not that he dislike kids. He just couldn't think that Tsunade would really order him to do such thing.

Another sigh escaped breath. "guess I'll have to do this all alone" Where is Naruto when you need him around? He's good with kids not like the Uchiha.

Hinata went to the Uchiha district to find Sasuke. But to her dismay, he isn't there.

"Where could he be?" She scrunches up her nose to think. "Silly me" She jumped to the highest pole and stood there. "Byakugan"activating her Kekke genkai, she finally got a better view of Konoha.

It wasn't long till'she caught sight of her target. "got ya'…" She didn't bother to look again. Only Sasuke could have that kind of Shakra.

She went down from the post and a small smile crept upon her face "Hinata to the rescue"

Sasuke tried his very best not to make the children fall asleep by using a sleeping justu.

"These kids are tough" He said to himself as one kid tried to eat the whole glue container.

"—ooops! Not this kiddo'" Sasuke let out a sigh as he puts the glue from the topmost part of the cabinet.

Why is Uchiha Sasuke at the day care center? Let's go back to what happened.

(Earlier At Tsunade's Office)

She received a call that the kunoichi who is teaching the kids was just rushed to the hospital because her water broke. (Yup she's pregnant)

Of course Tsunade didn't want the kids to feel bored while their teacher is at the hospital so she thought of a better way. Since The Uchuha is serving his sentence why not make him useful? Although he's really useful when it comes to battle; but Tsunade just wanted to teach him the art of _calmness_ He's a bit…calm; No! To be exact, stoic. Stoic is different from being calm

She immediately summoned the Uchiha and ordered him to do the teaching. (More like baby sitting)

Because Naruto is sick, he's suffering from influenza so that makes Sasuke the eligible shinobi for the job. Tsunade have no other choice.

Sasuke carried the little girl that is now crying because some kids picked on her.

"It's okay, calm down"Sasuke closed his eyes counting from one to ten. He's really pissed right now. The little girl seemed not to care. She cried even louder and buried her face to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meany! Meany! (Sob) they always make (sob) fun of (sob) mee" The little girl cried even more. Sasuke closed his eyes and patted the little girl's head. "Sssh, it's okay, Nee san is here now"

He didn't mind that his shoulder is now soaking wet from the little child's tears. He just hates it when someone cries.

He looked at the little boys who picked at the girl and gave them an icy glare. "It's not good to make a girl cry" one little boy was about to cry too but Sasuke gave him a stern look.

"Little boys don't cry, man up kiddo'" The boy seemed to understand what Sasuke told him. "Now say sorry to her" Sasuke puts the litte girl down, he puffy cheeks are now pink due to crying.

It wasn't long when the boys did what they think was right. "S-sorry Mikan-chan" The little girl smiled at them and looked at Sasuke as if asking permission to play with the other kids. He nodded in reply.

Sasuke sighed. It's almost lunch time. Soon, the baby sitting will be over…"One hour to go Sasuke…patience, patience" He said to himself.

It wasn't long when Sasuke heard a knock from the door. "May I c-come in S-sensei?"Hinata said as she opened the door revealing a shocked Sasuke with almost all of the kids hugging his left and right leg.

"Suit yourself "He closed his eyes. What an awkward situation. The kids just made him their human teddy bear. "I think they like y-you" Hinata smiled as she propped herself to a purple bean bag.

"What brings you h-here Hinata san?He was removing the children from his leg and it made Hinata giggle a little.

"What?" Sasuke arched his left brow and sat next to Hinata leaving the kids playing…again.

Hinata looked at the children and then turned her eyes to Sasuke. "You know, y-you seemed t-to be good with kids"trying not to stutter Hinata smiled at Sasuke. It made the Uchiha confused. "You're stalling Hyuuga" He smirked at her.

She puffed her cheeks as she lifts a blue paper bag. "I was a-about to give you these, but I can't seem t-to find you…I went to your house, and your not there…but here you are now…I thought you might need some help with the kids" Hinata blushed at her sudden actions.

He gave her a confused look. "What is that for?" although it made his heart skipped a beat when she said that she's been looking for him.

Hinata picked the crayon that fell from the small table and handed it to the kid who's doing the coloring stuff. Sasuke watched her as she struggles to find the perfect words to say.

"I-it's a thank you gift…remember the other night when I have no one to talk to…"Hinata took another breath as she clutches the blue paper bag.

"The thing that you said…about clan emergencies calmed me down…and uhm, it sounds l-lame but Dad and I had a talk last night and…"

Sasuke was no blushing. He didn't know why Hinata is telling it to him.

"…And he said that he's sorry, and that he really had some clan emergency stuff to attend to that's why he didn't watch…but he's a-about to watch…" Hinata bit her lower lip and Sasuke smirked at her.

"I'm glad that you and your Dad talked…it's nothing I just don't like to see someone crying"Sasuke looked at Mikan, the little girl who's been crying earlier.

"That is why…" Hinata handed Sasuke her gift."I'm giving you this as a thank you gift…If you don't like sweets then uhm…you could give it back " the Hyuuga heiress became sad at the thought of Sasuke returning her present, but the Uchina really knows what to say.

I don't like sweets…but I guess I'll make an exemption" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The smile broke when all of the kids started to tease them.

"Oooooh! Teacher Sasuke has a girlfwend!" All of them laughed. It made Hinata blush and Sasuke as well.

"She's a friend kids! It's bad to say lies" Sasuke quickly chased the kids and they laughed and shouted at the same time.

Hinata smiled at the sight. She never knew that Sasuke could be this good with kids.

It's nearly lunch and it's time to go home. Sasuke and Hinata bid them goodbye but Mikan (the child from earlier) went running to Sasuke and hugged him. The four year old child handed him the bracelet the she made. Sasuke's figure softened a bit.

"A-anou…" The girl tugged Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke sat and looked at her. They are now eye to eye

(too early to be a fan girl)

"S-sauke nii, arigatuo" And with that, the Kid pecked on Sasuke's cheek leaving a half stunned, half smiling Uchiha Sasuke and a laughing Hinata Hyuuga.

"Wow, another addition to you fans…isn't she too young to be fan girl-ing?" Hinata asked while trying not to laugh. She caught a glimpse of the bracelet that the kid gave Sasuke, he immediately puts it inside his pocket and looked at Hinata while twitching his eyes. "She just thank me for helping her out earlier, she's being bullied by the other kids" Sasuke simply stated as he locked the classroom door.

"Ooooh"Hinata gave him a wide smile. "So the Uchiha finally found his soft spot?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the blue paper bag leaving Hinata standing.

"H-hey!"She said while trying to catch up with Sasuke.

"You told me that it's mine. I'm just taking it" He opened the paper bag and saw a huge jar filled with what seemed cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies.

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Thank you" Hinata blushed a little. The raven haired Uchiha smirked.

"I'll walk you home" Hinata just looked at him and nodded.

As Sasuke and Hinata made their way to the Hyuuga complex, some fan-girls are staring to Sasuke and Hinata.

"_Are they like…dating?" _

One girl asked her friend. _"I don't know, I hope not…"_

"_Oh Sasuke you're so hot!" _

Hinata looked at Sasuke as some girls made their way towards him. He grabbed Hinata's hand and quickens their phase so the fan girls wouldn't reach them. Hinata almost fainted when she saw that Sasuke is still holding her hand. Sasuke noticed it and blushed a little. He let go of Hinata's hand and started to walk matching Hinata's phase. He didn't mind walking beside her.

It wasn't long when Kiba and Naruto came rushing to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Sasuke temeee! Hinata chan!" Both of them looked at Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru.

"You're supposed to be sick" A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead as he remembers the hardship he had while being a substitute day care teacher.

Hinata patted Akamarus' head "How are you Akamaru?" The dog barked happily.

Naruto sneezed. "I am sick!" Kiba gave him a disgusted look. "But I heard that you need help so I came looking for you…baa chan said that I need to help you or else you'll use a sleeping justsu to make the kids fall asleep" Naruto stated as Kiba sniffed. "I smell FOOD!" He sniffed again and locked his eyes at Sasuke's paper bag.

"S-Sasuke san made a great job in watching the kids" Hinata said happily. "Ooooh! Good job teme! You now found your calling!" Naruto gave him an approving look. "Hn" was his reply.

"Hey, can I have some?" Kiba pointed at the blue paper bag that Sasuke is holding. "No" was Sasuke's reply. "Come on just one?" Kiba and Naruto looked at Sasuke. Hinata laughed a little at them.

"I'll just bake some for the two of you" Hinata replied while Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru jaw dropped.

"Whaaat! You baked those for Sasuke teme!?" They ask in between hysterics. Hinata let out a weird face and blushed. "A-a-anou" She poked her two fingers together.

Kiba took the paper bag and inspected the contents. "What the fuck!" Sasuke smacked Kiba's head. Kiba and Naruto was about to get some but Sasuke snatched his paper bad. "I'll just have it for myself" He said as he dragged Hinata away from them.

"Hey teme! You don't like sweets! Just give em to us!" Naruto sneezed again. "Well, I love sweets now"

And with that…both Hinata and Sasuke pooffed in a black smoke.

Naruto and Kiba sneezed in unison. Akamaru looked at them awkwardly. If only the dog could talk, he'll say "get away from me, you're spreading the virus"

AT THE HYUUGA COMPLEX

Sasuke dropped Hinat in front of their gate. "Thank you for earlier" He said while trying to focus his eyes at the Hyuuga symbol etched at the huge gate.

"I-it's nothing…s-see you around Sasuke" Hinata said as she went inside.

"Hinata" She opened the gate and peeked her head out. "Thank you for this" Sasuke lifted the blue paper bag. Hinata smiled"I guess I'll…See you around" He nodded as he again pooffed into a black smoke.

Little did they know that there are two Hyuugas' watching them from a far.

**MEANWHILE THAT NIGHT**

Hinata laid her head on her pillow. She can't sleep. Every time that she closes her eyes, Sasuke's face came flashing through her mind. She rolled and rolled from her bed until she fell on the floor.

"Ow!" She said while massaging the back of her head. She let out a sigh. "Oh Sasuke! Get out of my mind!" She said to herself.

**UCHIHA COMPLEX**

**(Same night)**

The raven haired Uchiha opened the blue paper bag and took the jar containing the cookies.

A small smile cracked upon his handsome face as he opened the jar. The jar was quite fancy. Hinata did a great job on arranging the jar itself. The jar is made of crystal which makes its contents visible. The lid of the jar was wrapped by a blue ribbon. At the end of the ribbon, a small card was stapled. Sasuke took the note and read it. _"I always thought of you being the cold hearted Uchiha…I guess I'm wrong. Thank you so much for listening to me even though it seemed awkward. _

_Good luck on our performance tomorrow._

_-Hinata…_

Sasuke couldn't help but admire Hinata's token. Even though he always receives tons of presents from his fan-girls and friends, it was his first time to receive something from a girl who's not one of his fans.

Finally, after a minute of staring; He opened the jar and took a cookie. The one he picked happens to be cinnamon flavored. "Oishi" that was the last sentence that Uchiha said before taking another bite at his delectable snack.

Sasuke went to his room to change. He's about to throw his pants to the laundry when he thought of Mikan's bracelet. He took it from his pocket and scanned the token the little girl has given her. It's the kind of bracelet that is made by threads. Black and Blue threads were joined together forming a slant line.

He smiled as he admires the workmanship of the little girl. "pretty neat for a little girl" He puts the bracelet to his left wrist and immediately throw his dirty pants leaving him nothing but his boxers.

The raven haired Uchiha was about to sleep when he suddenly thought of the things that he wrote to his journal. "If you're not quite sure about your feelings, you better refrain from the Hyuuga."

But the more that he avoids the Hyuuga, the opposite of what he's about to do occurs.

"Troublesome" Sasuke hugged his pillow as he doze off, thinking about a certain Hyuuga.

TBC.

-How was it for chapter 9? R&R please


	10. Chapter 10

"_Let them wonder how we got this far coz' I don't really need to wonder at all, yes after all this time I'm still into you."_

_-Paramore_

* * *

"Konoha Rock Fest (Final round)"

Shouting, cheering and hyper audiences filled Konohagakure's arena. All of them are really excited to find out who is to be the champion of their first ever "Battle of the Bands."

It's wasn't long when both bands arrived at the backstage. As usual, Ichiraku came first, followed by Lithium.

None of them dared to talk. Even Naruto and Kiba who's really famous for being very vocal were quiet. To their surprise, Hinata was the one to break the silence.

She took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak. "Good luck everyone." All of them stared at her for a while. It made her uneasy as she felt their eyes on her. "W-what?"The Hyuuga heiress looked at them while raising her brow. "It's so unlike you to start a conversation Hinata, are you sick?" Naruto came rushing towards her. He quickly put his hand to her forehead. Hinata blushed as she felt Naruto's touch.

Sasuke and Neji glared at the blond Uzumaki. He looked at Hinata, not minding the death glares that he is receiving from both Sasuke and Neji.

"You're not even sick" He immediately took his hand from Hinata's forehead and stared at the geniuses' who's been giving him a death glare for some time now.

"What? It's not like I'm kissing her." Naruto rolled his eyes, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai let out an annoyed sigh. Hinata finally regained her composure. "I-I'm just trying to ease the tension… but it looks like I've worsened it." She's now looking at her sneakers. "N-no Hinata sama, you didn't worsened the situation, we're all doing good, right?" Neji tried his best to show that they're all fine. All of them answered without hesitation "Yes! We're good!" Hinata smiled as she felt them relax.

They're now talking and laughing like hell until…

(Center Stage: Kankuro does the introduction.)

"Are you all ready for the last round?!" Kankuro screamed like he never did before. The crowd responded with a much louder voice; all of them are very excited. They've been waiting for this fateful day, even the judges were all in sugar high tonight. Except for Gaara who still managed to keep his cool.

"This is a very special round, now try to listen closely." Kankuro cleared his throat as he began talking again.

The crowd couldn't wait for Kankuro to speak. Some even shouted "spit it out! We're dying to hear them perform!"

Finally, Kankuro began talking again. "They're only going to perform one song tonight, and to make things a little interesting… May I call on one representative for each band, please come here at the center stage."

Hyuuga Neji came walking to the center stage followed by Uchiha Sasuke. The crown went wild as they saw two of Konoha's hottest Shinobi. It's like they're watching a fashion show.

"I'm going to flip this coin, chose heads or tail." Kankuro showed the coin to the audience. The camera zoomed in at the coin. "Tail" the dark-haired Uchiha spoke, while at the same time Neji picked _heads_.

Kankuro flipped the coin and catches it. "If it's heads, then Neji you'll get to pick first for your band's theme, the same goes when it's tails. Ready?" Both Shinobi nodded in agreement. The crowd watched excitedly. Tsunade smirked at Kakashi. "I bet it's tail." Kakashi gave her a huge grin. (Although it's not visible due to his mask) "We'll see, Tsunade sama."

Kankuro slowly opened his palm. Hinata is at the back stage watching, with her fingers both crossed.

"Tails." Lithium's fans yelled in excitement. "Now Hyuuga Neji, these are your only choices… Born and End." Neji didn't take his time to think... From the moment that he heard his choices, he knew exactly what to pick. "Born." Hinata, Kiba and Konohamaru hugged in excitement. "Nice choice Neji Ni!" Hinata told Neji once he returned on the back stage.

That left Sasuke no choice but to choose "End." He returned at the back stage as soon as Kankuro told them that in about five minutes, the battle will start. Lithium will be the first one to perform.

The lights dimmed as Kankuro called Lithium. The wind blew against Hinata's indigo hair as she closed her eyes. She's really excited and nervous, at the same time; she caught a glimpse of her Dad watching from afar.

_Now playing: Born for This (concert version)_

_By: Paramore_

The crowd shouts as Neji did the intro. Konohamaru followed him after a few seconds and then Kiba who's playing the drums and Shino with the bass.

Before the first stanza, Hinata yelled "Konoha!" from the top of her lungs. It wasn't long when the intro faded and Hinata started to sing the first verse.

"_Oh no, I just keep on falling, (back to the same old) where's hope when misery comes crawling? With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide…" _

The crowd came singing with Hinata as she sang her heart out. He stood from the top of the amplifier head banging.

Ichiraku (the band) watched them with wide eyes. They've seen Hinata perform but not like this. "She totally lost herself." Chouji said while munching his last bag of potato chips. Naruto couldn't help but sang with Hinata as well.

Shikamaru tried to search for loopholes but he couldn't see any. As for the raven haired Uchiha… His heart beats faster and faster as Hinata jumped from the amplifier and head banged right beside Neji. Her hair cascading the spotlight while moving back and forth. Sasuke was at a loss of words as he watched the Hyuuga heiress.

"_Well alright, so you think you're ready, okay will you sing this with me?"_Hinata made her way to the bottom of the stage and again, stood at the amplifier.

She pointed her microphone at the crowd while singing the words, _"We were born for this." _The crowd imitated her and sang the same line for two times.

Hinata let out a contented smile, her heart is now pounding, she could feel her blood rushing and her shakra increasing as excitement took over her whole body. She challenged the crowd by saying

"I can't hear you!" They responded quickly and made their voices even louder. They are now rocking Konoha's entire arena.

"_Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing." _ A total of two thousand and seven-hundred people saying that part with all their hearts. Hinata felt shivers run down her spine as the crowd did their best to keep up with her. The rest of her band felt the same. Neji's strumming becomes more aggressive and it wasn't long when he and Konohamaru were running on the stage. Making it what seemed like their playground. Shikamaru stood on the amp and gestured his hands to the people, telling them to keep their voices louder.

"_We were born for this!" _Hinata raised her left hand while holding the microphone. After a few seconds, there goes the outro. All of them head banged and jumped. After their performance a loud cheering can be heard. Tsunade and Temari were left standing while Kakashi, Gaara and Kankuro clapped their hands. Well Kankuro did some wolf whistles too.

The rest of Ichiraku band stood in awe as a sweaty Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Konohamaru came entering the back stage.

"H-how was it?" Hinata asked nervously at Ichiraku. All of them gave her a thumbs' up, even the great Uchiha Sasuke gave a thumbs up. "Good luck on your performance!" Hinata shouted as Ichiraku made their way to the stage.

Kankuro called Ichiraku and as usual, the crowd went wild again.

Naruto looked at his band mates and smiled at them showing his perfect white teeth. "Win or lose at least we've enjoyed playing." All of them nodded at him in response.

_Now Playing: In the End_

_By: Black veil brides._

"_In the end, there's a fading into the night… who will tell, the story your life?"_

Naruto held the microphone as he sang the first line of the song. His voice is like a vortex, drawing you closer until you're lost.

Sasuke did the first few licks and riffs leaving the crowd shouting and jumping like hell. Lithium watched closely as they took a closer look on their opponent. They all knew that it's not about winning. It's about enjoying every moment that you've got to play live. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to join a friendly contest like this.

Naruto was completely out of control. He pulled his microphone closer to Sasuke and they both sang some parts. Chouji's beating became harder while Sai's and Shikamaru stood face to face, head banging back and forth.

"_-And who will remember your last goodbye? Coz' it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die!"_

Sai and Sasuke made their guitar solo. For the first time, Sasuke Uchiha completely lost himself. He now stood at the amplifier while doing his guitar solo. Take note: His guitar is now facing his back. He's doing a reverse guitar thingy.

When their performance came to and end, the crowd shouted from the top of their lungs. It's really hard to tell who got the upper hand in this contest because the entire crowd treated both bands the same. They're both exceptional bands. Even those bands who got eliminated cheered for both bands.

"What a blast!" Kankuro shouted again. He's really excited and hyper because of all the jumping and the head banging stuff. "I would love to perform like that!" He added as he waited for the scores to be tabulated.

It took the judges a really hard time choosing the winner. They both deserve to win but only one will be given the title as champion.

Kankuro called both bands as he held a piece of envelope containing the scores. The crowd watched silently as they crossed their fingers praying that their favorite band would win the competition.

"Dim the lights please, we're ready to announce the winner." Kankuro said while imitating Ryan Seacrest. (LOL it's really funny in how he imitates Ryan Seacrest)

Hinata opened her eyes and caught her Dad smiling at her. It calmed her down when she saw her Dad and Hanabi held out a double thumbs'. Neji seemed not to notice because he's too busy looking at the white envelope that Kankuro is holding. Of course, the envelope had a justsu in it that blocked Sharingan and Byakugan itself from seeing the result. Tsunade smirked as she caught The Hyuuga and Uchiha glaring at the white envelope. Kankuro called the four judges to join them on the stage.

Tsunade appointed Gaara to read the results. Once he reached the center stage, a small smile crept upon his face. Hinata looked puzzled as Gaara smiled at her for the second time around.

Sasuke caught the red-headed ninja and curled up his left fist. "What the heck is that?" He said to himself.

He was taken back from his thoughts when the drum roll sounded. Gaara held the microphone and told both bands that they really deserve to be on this final round but only one can be crowned as winner. The red-head took a deep breath as he opened the white envelope.

"And the winner of Konoha Rock Festival Is…"

"Lithium!"

At first the crowd was quiet. But after a few seconds their voice filled the entire Arena. Ichiraku congratulated Lithium by giving them a group hug. Both bands were jumping and hugging. Sasuke took this opportunity to get close to Hinata but he failed because Kiba and Shino came crushing down Hinata with a death defying bear hug.

Gaara gave Sasuke a smirk as he made his way to the judge's booth to fetch Temari who is now flirting with Shikamaru.

From that moment, Uchiha Sasuke felt something weird about Gaara. He never really liked his aura even when they where kids. Only Naruto could stand him. He doesn't know what he is feeling right now, but from the very first moment that he saw him smile at Hinata, he knew that the game is on.

* * *

TBC. Sorry for my grammatical errors and stuff. I hope you could bear with me. R&R It would help me a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

"_I won't tell you how to live your life so please stay far away from mine."_

_-Always Running out of Time (Motion City Soundtrack)_

Sasuke punched his poor pillow for the tenth time that evening. If only the pillow could speak, Sasuke wouldn't have to punch the poor thing over and over again. It would have begged the Uchiha to stay the fuck away from its soft texture but too bad…the pillow couldn't speak.

"Like some person I know who couldn't **speak** out their feelings towards a certain person." The young Uchiha threw the pillow away as he let out another frustrated groan. "I swear, I hate that red-headed Goth freak!" Sasuke couldn't calm himself down. He is not used of himself acting like this. A complete tongue-tied guy who doesn't even know if he likes the blue headed heiress. "Damn! I'm Uchiha fuckin' Sasuke! I don't get tongue-tied! I tie tongues!"

Why is Sasuke pissed?

Let's go back from what happened earlier.

**(CELEBRATION AFTER KONOHA ROCK FEST.)**

The entire participant of the so called event was all present at their mini-celebration. Tsunade and Gai took their fifteenth bottle of sake, as they look fiercely at each other's eyes. None of them seemed to give up. "Are you gonna (hik) give up (hik) already Tsunadeee?" Maito Gai struck another nice guy pose which made Tsunade gag at her drink. "You cannot (hik) beat me! I'm the Hokage! (hik)"

No one seemed to pay attention to them so they continued with their charade.

The young Uchiha took a swig of his beer as he turned his eyes to the laughing figure of no other than Hinata Huuga. "Another!" He raised his bottle to Naruto as the blond gave him his second bottle. "Whoa! Theme, you must've taken the losing thing that seriously." He patted Sasuke's shoulder but the Uchiha just shrug Naruto's hand off. "Hn!" He turned his gaze at Hinata… again. She seemed to be enjoying the company of Sabaku no Gaara.

He didn't mind seeing Hinata like that. But what pissed the hell out of him was the person who's making all of the laughing and giggling possible. For a moment the redheaded ninja gave Sasuke a smirk as he continued to make Hinata laugh.

Naruto caught Sasuke staring at Hinata and the Kazekage. He quickly motioned for Kiba to watch Sasuke as He made his way towards Gaara.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw Naruto gave the Kazekage a brotherly hug. The Hyuuga heiress just watched with pure delight. At that very moment, the Uchiha felt really pissed. He took another swig from his now, half-empty beer. Kiba sat beside him and let out a sigh. "I know Uchiha, you've been gone for a long time and Naruto seemed to have a _new_ friend." He glared at Kiba who smirked in return.

On the other hand, Gaara whispered something to Hinata and the girl blushed at the statement. She punched the Kazekage's arm as Gaara and Naruto teamed up to bully Hinata. She couldn't help but admit that it's really tough to reach Gaara and Naruto's face due to their towering figure. (She's trying to pinch both their ears) Soon Hinata pouted in a cute way and it left both males laughing.

The Inozuka smiled evilly as he takes another look at Sasuke. "You're jealous because Gaara is talking to Naruto…or because he caught the attention of our Hinata Hime?" Sasuke froze at Kiba's statement. Akamaru seemed to agree with his master. He barks as his animal senses felt jealousy covered the entire body of Uchiha Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke couldn't deny to the Inozuka that he's not jealous, it's pretty obvious though. Hinata felt Sasuke staring at her and she smiled at him. This caught him of guard. And for the last time, Kiba and Akamaru concluded that the stoic Uchiha has a crush with Hinata.

"So you like Hinata?" He looked at Sasuke's eyes and made a mental note not to do this again. "goddamnit Uchiha! You almost trapped me inside Tsukoyumi! Fuck you!" Sasuke let out a hearty, yet annoyed laugh. "And you nearly fell for that." He said while wiping a small tear that escaped his eyes while laughing. "Oi Uchiha brat! Stop pranking the dog boy! (hik)" From the bottom part of the room Tsunade shouted at Sasuke when she heard the Inozuka's rantings.

"Dog boy?!" The entire group of ninja looked at their drunken Hokage with pure horror. "Man she's drunk, I'd better take her home." Shizune puts an arm at the Tsunade . "Behave while I'm gone." And with that, she puffed in a white smoke leaving the youngsters.

"Admit it Uchiha you're jealous." Kiba raised his brows playfully as he teased the Uchiha. "Go away." He rolled his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. It wasn't long when Hinata makes her way towards Kiba and Sasuke, leaving Naruto and Gaara.

"D-do you mind?" Sasuke turned his eyes at her as she motioned her hand to the stool beside Sasuke's. "Free country." She smiled and sits beside Sasuke. The bartender asked her if she would want any drink. "I'll have the strawberry milk shake please." The bartender just nods at her. Kiba was the first to break the silence. "Having fun with the _Ka-ze-ka-Ge?_" The bluette blushed at his statement and it took Sasuke all his will power, not to use Tsukiyomi at Kiba.

"W-were just friends." Hinata poked her fingers together. "Hn, **friends**." Both Kiba and Hinata stared at Sasuke with a confused look. "Note the sarcasm." Kiba whispered to Akamaru. The raven haired Uchiha took another swig of his beer savoring its bitter taste as he emptied the whole bottle. He motioned for the bartender and ordered a bottle of rum.

Hinata mouthed to Kiba the words "What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird?" Kiba shook his shoulders as he mouthed something to Hinata. "I don't know, maybe because he has a c-"But before he could even finish his silent conversation with the Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke stepped on his foot. He glared at Kiba, trying not to use his sharingan against him. The bar tender was truly a life saver once he came to Hinata, giving her the pinkish white beverage.

"Enjoy." The bartender winked at her. It made her blush a little. Kiba and Sasuke couldn't help but throw their very own death glares at the bar tender. "Are you hitting on her?" Kiba raised his brow as he threateningly showed his fangs to the bar tender. The man just gulps. "n-n-no s-sir."

"That's so mean Kiba!" The bluette exclaimed as she took a sip to her drink. She let out a contented sigh as her face flushed a little due to the relaxation that the beverage gave her. "Oh, it's good." She closed her eyes as she took another sip.

Sasuke couldn't help but get lost at the sight of Hinata. Kiba on the other hand knew exactly that Sasuke seemed to develop a crush to the certain Hyuuga. He made a mental note to tell Naruto everything.

Sasuke was about to say something to Hinata when Gaara sat next to the empty stool beside Her.

"I'll be going now. See you soon." Hinata froze as she felt Gaara's breath reached her ear. He almost kissed her cheek when he whispered something at her. Sasuke bit his lip really hard from the sight. Gaara smirked at him as he made his way to the exit of the bar not waiting for the Hyuuga's reply.

Hinata **fainted.**

It's almost three in the morning when Sasuke decided that he wouldn't try to sleep anymore. He's really pissed at Gaara. He doesn't want to admit that he is jealous. From his bedside table, he took out his journal. If it happened to be a death note, then probably the Kazekage would have died by now. He smirked as he thought of that. "Hinata wouldn't probably like it when the gothic Kazekage died." He rolled his eyes as he scribbled another addition to his "**How not to fall**", section.

**How not to fall**

**1. Ignore her**

**2. Don't listen to her singing**

**3. Never hold her hand**

**4. Don't get too close to her.**

**5. Don't dream about HER when you go to sleep**

**7. Try not to get overly attached with her. (At least try)**

**8. Don't get jealous. (damn!)**

He threw the journal and changed into his training clothes. After half an hour, Sasuke made it to the forest outside Konoha. "If Tsunade would know that I went out of Konaha's wall without any escort, she'll probably kill me." He just smirked at the idea of Tsunade trying to kill him.

He leaped quickly to the highest branch of the tree as he sprinted towards the deepest part of the forest.

It wasn't long till' he reached his destination. A small smile crept upon his face as he made his way to the mountain top. He didn't mind rock climbing. He pushed extra Chakra to his feet as he made his way to the mountain. When he made it to the top, he quickly summoned a shadow clone; both of them look at each other waiting for the first one to attack. The clone attacked Sasuke first. He ran towards the original Uchiha while charging the chidori on his left hand. Sasuke smirked as he did the same. Soon both of them were fighting like hell. (Of course, Sasuke is trying not to overuse his chakra, some ANBU members might find him outside of Konoha's walls.)

Sasuke kicked hi clone, sending it high into the air. He jumped as he kicked it again. The clone puffed and Sasuke began to fall midair. He didn't mind. He just closed his eyes as he felt the cold air hit him.

He's about to summon another shadow clone when he sensed something. He immediately gathered his stuffs as he activated his kekke genkai. "Who could it be?" It made him excited as he felt an enormous amount of chakra that the stranger is using. But as he came closer, he felt something very familiar about the stranger. He hid behind the huge oak tree as he watched his prey.

He hid his ckakra while taking a closer look to the trespasser. Well, if it happened to be a spy from another village then Tsnade would've thanked him for bringing home a spy.

But he was wrong… Damn, never in his life did he imagine to be oh so wrong. Well, except from the part that he ran away from Konoha.

Sasuke noticed that the person is not a He, but a She. Standing at the bottom of the lake was none other than the Hyuuga Heiress. She made some swift movements which made Sasuke curious. It's like her body is imitating the movement of the water itself.

She made some hand signals and a huge water dragon came from the water. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the Hyuuga.

Hinata wasn't done yet. She's not contented with her movements. It wasn't long when she made another hand sign and lifted the water from the lake, leaving it dry.

As she hoisted up the water, she felt something. It made her drop the water on full force. She immediately vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the cursing Uchiha. "Damn it! She must've felt me."

Sasuke was about to leave his hiding place when a finger poked his shoulder. He was completely caught off guard when the stranger poked its index finger to his left cheek.

"Peeping Sasuke." Hinata said while trying to hold her laughter. "I could've killed you." The Uchiha replied coldly while trying to hide his blush. He didn't mind Hinata's crazy antics.

"I know you wouldn't do that." Hinata dragged Sasuke by grabbing his shirt. Sasuke just followed her. "How would you know?" For a moment, Sasuke regretted that he even said those words. "Because we're _friends..._ right?" Sasuke's heart shattered in a million pieces. Hinata stopped from her track as she felt Sasuke stiffen a little. "Am I not you friend?" She asks sadly. He bangs covering her face.

Sasuke's POV:

It's not like we're not **friends**. You're special damn it!

End of POV.

"You're my… friend." Sasuke tried to fake a smile even though deep inside… he's hurt.

"_I've been friend-zoned."_ He let out a deep sigh as he and Hinata made their way towards the gate of Konoha.

(LATER THAT MORNING)

Hinata was summoned by Tsunade.

The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but stare at Tsunade. "Do you understand me Hinata?" The elder kunoichi looked at Hinata and handed her the scroll. "D-does my Father knows about this?" She asked while trying to stay calm. It'll be her first individual mission.

"Of course Hyuuga! He went ballistics when he heard that you're supposed to go alone, good thing the _Kazekage _advised that you should have at least one Shinobi or Kunoichi to escort you to Sanaa until you finish your job there." Hinata gave her an excited look. "So I can bring Kiba or Shino with me?" Her lilac eyes never left Tsunade's.

"Nope."Tsunade took a sip of her coffee. (She drank too much last night.) "Why is that?" Hinata asked. She's a little disappointed by now.

"Kiba is suffering from chick n pox while Shino is on a mission."Hinata couldn't help but puff her cheeks. "How about N-Naruto kun?" She remembered the time when she still had a crush at the blond. "Out on a mission with team 7." Suddenly, she thought of something… "I-is Uchiha San…" She's about to ask for Sasuke but Tsunade cut her off.

"He'll be out by tomorrow to escort a kunoichi… to Suna." Tsunade smirked as Hinata smiled at her. "Arigato Tsunade Sama!" She bowed her head as she thanked the older Kunoichi.

"You're welcome, you and Uchiha will leave tomorrow morning. "

And with that, Hinata made her way to the Hyuuga compound.

"I guess I'll have to deal with Uchiha later." Tsunade massages her temples as she thought of the Uchiha brat. "I hope he won't refuse to escort Hyuuga or else… Hiashi will go nuts once we send his Hinata alone to Suna."

TBC. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. And again, I apologize for some grammar errors. I'm too lazy to edit. BTW! I have nothing against the GOTHIC people. So if you happened to be one well, you rock! Hahaha. R&R please?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who's been sending me an awesome review. I love you guys! Haha you never fail to inspire me on writing another chapter. Keep on reading and reviewing. I promise to do my best. :D

"_If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever, I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together, let your waves crash down on me and take me away…"_

_-Yellow Card (Ocean Avenue)_

* * *

The raven-haired Uchiha almost broke the huge mahogany door as he _knocked_ into Tsunade's office. It's more of like, _banged the door_ and not _knock._

The Hokage massages her temples as Shizune gave her a meaningful look. "Should I?" Shizune Asked for Hokage sama's approval as Sasuke _knocked_ for the second time.

Tsunade just nods her head as Shizune, together with Tonton (the piggy) came and opened the door. Sasuke immediately made his way inside.

"I-I'll leave you two alone", Tsunade almost cursed Shizune when she left her with the younger Uchiha.

Of course, Tsunade is not afraid of Uchiha Sauke; though she can really sense the dark aura luring all over his body.

She decided to do what other parents would do when their child is in a state of tantrum. She let out a deep sigh as she looked at the Uchiha. _"That is why I never had any kids… they're so unpredictable." _She said to herself.

Why is Sasuke pissed?

(Earlier at Hokage Tower)

Sasuke was summoned by Tsunade for no reason. Well, if he's summoned then it has a reason.

As he made his way to the stairs, he heard some chattering coming from two ANBU members. I suppose it's a girl. Sasuke doesn't have the time for eavesdropping but what caught his attention is the mention of the Hyuuga Heiress's name.

He quickly pushed some chakra to his ears as he listened to their chatting. At first, he thought that both girls are envious of Hinata, but he's dead wrong.

ANBU 1: Hyuuga Hinata's going to Suna!

ANBU 2: What? Did her dad agree? I heard they had a tough time convincing him.

ANBU 1: Yeah they did! He immediately went ballistic. I hope the Hyuuga would manage to do the mission _alone_. Sasuka is on a mission and Shizune sama is badly needed here.

ANBU 2: She'll be able to go through it with flying colors. She's one of our exceptional medic nin.

ANBU 1: No wonder she's off to Suna for the medical-

Sasuke didn't wait for their conversation to stop. His mind immediately processed the words" **Suna, Mission, Alone, Hinata**", He curled up his fist as he tried to control his anger. "She's going on a mission to Sand, alone! Who knew what would that Goth Kazekage will do to her?" He grits his teeth as he made his way to Tsunade's office.

"Good thing Tsunade called me. I'll ask her if I could be Hinata's escort."

(Present time)

* * *

"Tsunade, I have something to-"The Uchiha was cut off by Tsunade, as she raised her left hand halting the young man. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he clenched his fist.

"I want you to escort a kunoichi Uchiha…" Sasuke eyes changed to his Kekke Genkai as he stared at the older woman right in front of him.

"No you wouldn't" Tsunade let out an annoyed sigh. "Damn, this is tougher that I thought", Sasuke's head began to ache. He came here to ask Tsunade about escorting Hinata. "I shouldn't have listened to those bitches's blabbering." He closed his eyes trying to control his anger.

"There's no one left to do the escorting Uchiha! Neji who's suppose to do the escorting was on a solo mission, And besides… you're one hell of a killing machine, her Father wouldn't have to escort Hinata himself-"

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped once he processed the words. "Of course… Hinata… Damn it! I'm becoming a slow poke."

"I was about to ask you that mission." Tsunade threw her large desk right in front of Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't even flinch as the table hit him in the head. The table broke into half of course, and Tsunade went nuts.

"You're supposed to ask me that?! And here I am, trying to control my fucking temper at you!—" Sasuke just stood there not minding the Hokage's sudden outburst. They had a little miscommunication about the escorting stuff.

"You and Hyuuga will leave before the sun rises, I expect you to guard her with your life, do you understand UCHIHA!? " She said in a rather annoyed and angry tone. Sasuke just nods at her. "Oh, by the way… you could also help at Suna's ninja academy… they requested from you too." Tsunade seemed to calm down a bit.

"Now Scram! Goddamn it Uchiha!" I guess, she's a little angry. Maybe she's PMS'-in.

"Hn, Women…" Sasuke muttered from his breath as soon as he went out of the office.

When Sasuke made it outside the Tower, he quickly thought about the trip. "At least, I got to watch her… but what if she and the Goth went on a date? Damn it! So I'm going to be the oh, so charming chaperone?" He rolled his eyes as the thought of Gaara and Hinata, dating played inside his mind theatre. "Wait? Why am I jealous? I've just been friend-zone damn it! And besides… I don't have feelings for her… right?"

Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't feel the presence of the man wearing a black cloak approached him.

He activated his kekke genkai as the stranger winked at him. "What the?" Sasuke's couldn't help but feel disgusted as the man winked at him. "I know you like Hinata." And with that, the man in cloak disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is that the dog boy? I thought…" Sasuke's face becomes pale at the thought of Kiba came crashing down his mind. "He had a chicken pox… I never had one before… He just talked to me…" He puffed in a smoke as he thought that he really needs a bath right now. He couldn't afford to be sick or else… The Kazekage would have his way towards Hinata… his **friend.**

**HYUUGA COMPLEX**

**(Later that night.)**

The older Hyuuga looked at his daughter as a small smile crept across his face.

"Dad, the smiling thing is becoming a habit o-of yours…" Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Hiashi Hyuuga never smiled at her like that. I guess he's proving his promise to the Hyuuga female.

"Don't stall my child… I only allowed you to go on that mission because you insisted."

Hinata couldn't help but blush a little. She really wanted to be on a solo mission. And this time, she really is getting what she dreamed of.

In a few days time, Sanaa will have their first ever Medical seminar. Of course, Hinata would be their guest speaker. She needs to train some medic ninja too. The mission will last for at least a month or two. After that she'll be back to Konoha.

"Arigatou Otousan." Hinata bowed her head showing great respect to the clan head.

"Do you have someone to escort you to Suna?" Hiashi's look became really worried. He didn't want to risk his own daughter. If course, Hinata is not a weakling anymore, but as a Father, he doesn't want to risk anything due to the fact that some people are really interested to get a hold of Byakuga.

"I-I asked Tsunade sama to…" Hiashi didn't let his daughter to finish her sentence.

"I want the Uchiha to escort you." It sounded as an order not a mere request.

Hinata smiled as she thought the same thing too. "I requested for Sasuke too, since everyone one my friends couldn't escort me due to their missions and _sickness._"

Hiashi arched his brow as he shot a curious look towards Hinata.

"So you two are pretty close huh?" Hinata felt her cheeks heat up as her Dad looked at her; trying to inspect every bit of her face. "I-I… um, we're friends' dad." She couldn't help but poke her hands together.

Hiashi smirked at his daughter. "Ho about the Kazekage? I bet he has a liking to you…" Hinata eyes almost popped from what she heard. "Nani!? N-no otousan, we're friends' also…" Hinata said shyly. "Neji told me that the Kazege seemed to like you." Hinata made a mental note to talk to Neji once he got back from his mission, and so does she. "Dad! You know Neji-Nii, he's really protective and stuff." Hinata reacted. She puffed her cheeks as she felt her Dad's gaze at her.

It made the older Hyuuga raise his brow. "Well… I suggest that if you came to a point where you can't decide who to choose between the two… try to weigh things; it'll be much easier that way."

Hinata blushed at her Father's statement. "H-hai Otousan." Hiashi smiled as he saw Hinata's flushed cheeks. You're now excused for the night, get some rest, you might need it for your journey." And with that, Hinata pecked to her Dad's cheek. As she made her way to the sliding door, she shrugs her shoulder and looked at her Dad. "Goodnight Dad."

"Good night Hinata."

As Hinata made her way towards her room, she couldn't help but blush as she thought about Sasuke. A frustrated sigh came out of her breath as she made her way to her closet to pack her stuff.

"He said earlier that we're just… _friends_" It made her heart flinch a little. Of course, there are times when Sasuke would hint something at her but she couldn't figure it out. At the bar, when they were celebrating, she felt Sasuke''s aura. She knew that he's in a bad mood while she is talking to Gaara.

She smiled as she thought of Gaara, it was really sweet of him to ask her about the medical thing. He could've asked Sakura but instead… He asked her.

She swore to Kami, she's not two timing. Of course, she's single. Gaara is just being nice while Sasuke… well he's a jealous person when it comes to his **friends. **

"Stop thinking Hinata!" She clenched her jaw as she becomes irritated at her own thoughts.

When she's done with her packing, she immediately went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she went to dream wonderland, the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuuga couldn't help but smile as she dreamt of a certain Uchiha.

**UCHIHA COMPLEX**

**(Later that night.)**

The young Uchiha couldn't help but smirk as he thought about the mission tomorrow.

"I need to keep my cool; I don't like her… right? I've just been friend-zoned!" Uchiha Sasuke couldn't seem to move on from his friend-zoned relationship. "I'm not expecting anything from her… right?" He let out a frustrated groan.

He immediately picked his journal, which he threw earlier that morning to the floor.

And again, began scribbling a couple of stuff.

A deep sigh can be heard from his room as he reached his favorite section of the so called journal. The "How Not to Fall", section.

**How not to fall:**

**1. Ignore her**

**2. Don't listen to her singing**

**3. Never hold her hand**

**4. Don't get too close to her.**

**5. Don't dream about HER when you go to sleep**

**7. Try not to get overly attached to her. (At least try)**

**8. Don't get jealous. (Damn!)**

**9. Don't get Friend-zoned!**

He didn't mind re-reading the lines he'd just written; just like a lazy writer who never edit its' work.

"I don't care if that last statement didn't fit any of what I've written before!"

To be honest, yes… It didn't fit any. He should've changed the title to "How to Make a Certain Hyuuga Fall in love."

**(At Konoha's main gate)**

**Time: 4:45 A.M**

As usual, the raven-haired Uchiha arrived first. He doesn't want to Hinata wait due to the fact that maybe… She still doesn't know that he agreed to becoming her escort.

As he waited for the Hyuuga heiress he quickly mind-checked the list of stuffs that he'd taken with him.

"Scroll containing my weapons, kunai, clothes, my journal…." He stopped as soon as he sensed the familiar aura.

He welcomed the Hyuuga with a smile who turned out to be a smirk. Hinata almost shouted once she got to see the person who's going to escort het all throughout her mission.

"I never expected you to escort me!" She said while looking at Sasuke. "Hn." He replied as he began walking out of Konoha's gates.

The ANBU who's been watching the gate for the night, bid the two young adults, good luck. Hinata returned it with a soft smile before returning her attention to Sasuke.

"Don't Hn, Hn me Sasucecakes!" She said while trying to keep up with Sasuke's long strides.

The Uchiha flinched at the so called nickname that the Hyuuga just called him. "Saucecakes?" He slowed down a little and let Hinata catch up to him.

"Yeah, isn't it c-cute? I just thought of it while eating my breakfast." Hinata blushed at her sudden boldness. She's been hanging around with Sasuke a lot; she's starting to act comfortably when she's with him.

He smirked at her as he stared at the confused look of Hinata Hyuuga. "W-what?" The Hyuuga asked as Sasuke began to leap from branch to branch not waiting for her.

She didn't bother Sasuke's actions. He's always like this. She just followed the dark-haired Uchiha until she stopped when she caught a sight of the beautiful sunset.

She really had a great view due to the fact that she's standing on the highest branch of a tree.

Sasuke stopped his track when he felt that the Hyuuga isn't following him anymore. He made his way back to Hinata as he watched her. He's really amused at how she reacted towards the sunrise.

"It's not every day that you get to see a beautiful sunrise." Hinata said without even looking at Him.

"Why did you agree to escort me?" She asked again, as she didn't even take a look at Sasuke.

The Uchiha stood beside Hinata, towering her with his height. "I-I wouldn't want to let you travel all by yourself", Hinata smiled at his reply.

"Did you know that I requested you to Tsunade sama… I guess it'll be fun if you could get out of Konoha's walls… You've been back for almost a m-month now." The sun glowed at Hinatas lilac eyes. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Beautiful", He muttered to himself. "Sure it is…" Hinata replied even without noticing that Sasuke intended to say that to her, not to the sunrise itself.

A few minutes later, they were back on their track. "We'll be arriving in about…" Sasuke didn't let Hinata finish her sentence. "Two days time…" Hinata sent him a glare for not letting her finish.

"hmpf… Saucecakes."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he sped off ahead Hinata. "H-hey! Wait for me saucecakes!"

The two ninja continued their journey and a few days later, they've now reached the gate of Sunagakure.

TBC. I'll cut it from here! How's it for chapter 12? R&R it'll help me a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: probably, this is the longest chapter that I've written, yet. It's a peace-offering for not updating as promised.

Oh! BTW

I would love to thank all you who wrote an awesome review, keep it coming guys! :)

* * *

"_With every heartbeat, all of my blood bleeds, running inside me looking for you."_

_-Restless (Switchfooth)_

* * *

After a few days journey, they've finally reached the gates of Sunagakure.

The two leaf nin. Was greeted by the Sabaku siblings; well, only two of them to be exact.

"Konichiwa Uchiha—" Kankuro lowered his voice as he saw the figure of Hinata Hyuuga sleeping peacefully at Uchiha Sasuke's back. He kinda' carried Hinata in a piggyback ride.

A small smile crept across Temari's face as she saw the sleeping figure. She and Kankuro immediately gestured for the raven-haired Uchiha to follow their lead.

It is late in the afternoon when the two of them arrived. Hinata caught a cold while inhaling some flowers on their way to Sanaa. It's a pretty lame excuse for her to be sick. She didn't want to cure herself for reasons that she wanted her cold to heal itself in a natural way. Sasuke finds it stupid but didn't want to argue with her so he let her be.

A few hours ago, they've decided to take a break from their journey. They were supposed to have lunch but Hinata took a nap instead. It didn't seem to be a nap. Actually, it turned out to be a deep slumber.

For some reasons, Sasuke didn't want to wake the exhausted Hyuuga so he thought of a better solution. Sasuke just carried him all the way here to Suna.

When Hinata woke up, she protested at the Uchiha to let her down but it seems that Sasuke is way much hard headed than her. She couldn't do anything so she just obeyed Sasuke. Either way, she's really sleepy though and has no time to argue with the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Is she feeling better now?" Temari asked the raven-haired ninja, while walking towards their house. Yup, Gaara ordered for them to bring the guests at their home once they've reached the gates of Suna.

A lot of people started to stare at the raven haired Uchiha and of course, the Hyuuga heiress. "They've expected you." Referring to the two hidden leaf ninja, Kankuro replied happily.

"So when do we start?" A curious Sasuke asked the siblings as they came to a stop. "We're here." Kankuro opened the huge gates for them, while Temari began explaining some stuffs to Sasuke.

(Inside the Kazekage/Sabaku Mansion)

"Welcome home." Kankuro nearly forgot that Hinata is still sleeping. Temari smacked the back of his head which made Sasuke smirk a little. Kankuro gave him the finger as Temari smacked him again.

They entered a rather modern looking house. Sasuke was a bit surprise to find a PS3 sitting on the floor together with the X-box. "So who does the playing?" He asked while trying not to sound stupid. "Temari, she addicted to that kind of stuff." He couldn't believe what Kankuro had just said. "Seriously?" Temari gave them a death glare. It wasn't long when the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuuga is finally awakened from her deep slumber.

She squeezed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's warm back deeply pressed upon her. Her heart skipped a beat which made Sasuke stops in his tracks. "So how was your sleep?" She blushed as she saw six pairs of eyes staring at her.

She immediately forced herself out of Sasuke's hold. It made him a little upset. He really likes the feeling of having Hinata close to him.

"Looks like someone's disappointed?" Kanuro wiggled his eyebrows as Temari let out a deep sigh. "Make yourselves at home", she made her way towards the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

Kankuro gestured for them to sit on the couch while waiting for Temari. He's got a lot of questions running through his mind. Most of them are about their performance at Konoha Rock Fest.

He really wanted a one on one interview with them. He finds their performance amusing and not disturbing.

He was about to ask something when Temari called for his help. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute… and please, don't make out." Kankuro winked at Hinata who is now furiously blushing, while Sasuke just didn't react. Well, he did react but he kept it hidden. He's on stealth mode!

Hinata said the first thing that escaped her lips. "A-anou, Sasuke", the raven haired Uchiha faced Hinata. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful face, although it's pretty obvious that she's still having a cold. "—Anou, Thank you for carrying me while I was asleep." Hinata bowed her head at Sasuke.

"It's nothing, I could've done more." Hinata blushed at Sasuke's words. "I'm sorry to be a bother, I promise not to act foolishly again." Sasuke flinched at her words. He didn't like that she always thinks less of herself.

"It's not a bother, you needed to take a rest and besides… you're not that heavy." Sasuke hit the jackpot that time. The Hyuuga heiress smiled at him brightly. It wasn't long when the oh so famous Kazekage entered the mansion.

"Tadaima", Temari and Kankuro immediately answered him from the kitchen. "Okaeri! Gaara, go entertain our guests." Temari ordered her younger brother. Of course, she's only allowed to do the ordering stuff when they are alone at the house. If she did that in public, the elders might punish her for misconduct. Gaara is still the Kazekage of Sunagakure even though he's her little brother.

The redheaded ninja made his way to the duo. Hinata welcomed him with the smile while as for Sasuke. They are now exchanging death glares.

"Thank you for having us here, Kazekage sama." Hinata bowed as she thanked Gaara. It made Sasuke really pissed.

Gaara returned it with a small smile. It took the Uchiha a lot of guts to control his temper. "Man! This is tougher than I thought." He said to himself.

"I should be the one thanking both of you… We really need your help as one of Konoha's best medic. Nin." He turned his eyes to Hinata as He watches Gaara spoke. Sasuke never imagined that the shy and weak Hinata Hyuuga could prove herself in a matter of time. He must admit, he really felt ashamed of himself for treating the girl as a weakling when they were kids.

Gaara turned his eyes at Sasuke. "And as for you Uchiha San… We really need your help on training our selected ANBU members. " Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And why is that? Don't you have the strength to train them yourself?

The question turned to be sarcasm itself. Hinata just closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's dark aura. "No Sasuke, not here, not now!" Her mind linked Sasuke's. He didn't reply.

The Kazekage just smirked at the Uchiha's sudden outburst.

"The ones that you're going to train had a curse seal." Sasuke's thoughts stopped. "How many of them?" Gaara seemed to relax as he felt Sasuke's mood finally loosened up a bit.

"Only two", Hinata sighed in relief as she saw Sasuke and Gaara talked calmly.

"I'm sorry to intervene but, h-how did they get the seal?" Sasuke added some questions too. "Does Tsunade know about this?" Of course, He didn't want to risk Konoha! Who knows, what if one day, Suna uses them to conquer Konoha. Even though it is unlikely to happen but who knew?

The Kazekage took a deep breath as he first answered Hinata's question. "They've got it from a mission. It was a few years ago. We needed to track some fugitives who happened to be missing ninjas'. They wanted to conquer Suna, too bad they were incinerated before it happened. But they've put a curse seal to four of our ANBU members…"

Hinata and Sasuke listened closely as Gaara told them about the mission. "Unfortunately… two of them couldn't handle the seal itself… They died from chakra exertion a few months ago."

The Hyuuga watched in shock as Gaara let out another deep sigh. "We couldn't afford to lose any of our ANBU members who've been cursed. They deserve to at least, live. They do not know how to handle their curse seal; If only I knew what to do then I wouldn't bother Konoha of sending **both** of you." Sasuke seemed convinced.

"And about what you've asked Uchiha San… Tsunade does know about this; to be honest, she highly recommends you. Do not fret; Suna will always be at Konoha's side no matter what. I made a blood pact to your Hokage" A smirk crept across Gaara's handsome face.

"As for you Hinata…" Sasuke tried not to punch Gaara as he calls the Hyuuga heiress by her first name. "We need you to train some of our medical ninja. We'll be having a seminar about Medical stuffs and we'll be honored to have you as our guest speaker."

Hinata immediately thanked the Kazekage. "It'll be an honor to help Suna."

Suddenly, their conversation came to an end as Temari began shouting at the three who's been sitting at the million dollar couch.

"Dinner's ready!" Gaara gestured for them to the dining table."Lady's first." He pulled Hinata's chair as she sits on the right side of the table. Sasuke's really pissed right now. Gaara smirked as he saw the young Uchiha clenched his jaw.

Temari gestured for Sasuke to sit beside Hinata.

The dinner was short and was full of giggling and stuff. Well, that's for the women. Temari seemed to develop a liking to the Hyuuga heiress.

"I'm so happy that you came here! At last, I have someone to talk to; I'm tired of talking to these two!" She pointed at Kankuro and Gaara.

Hinata blushed as Temari holds her hand. "So are you going to sleep in my room?" Sasuke immediately thought of that. Where are they going to sleep anyway?

"Don't get your hopes up Onee-san." The blond raised her brow at Gaara. "And why is that?" Gaara smirked at her. Sasuke thought that maybe Gaara would want Hinata to sleep inside his room! "Oh no Goth boy, over my dead gorgeous body!"

"She and Uchiha san will have to stay at our guest house." Temari dropped her jaw and Kankuro burst out laughing. "Girly quality time EI?" He laughed again. This time, Temari smacked his head by using her huge fan. "Ouch! I almost lose my head damn it!"

"Don't curse at the dining table you mongrel!" Temare smacked Kankuro again.

Gaara massages his temples as he gave an apologetic look at Hinata. "I apologize for their misconduct; they're always like this." Hinata just waved her hands off to show that it's okay.

Sasuke's heart rate increased as he thought about the guest house. "So I'll be staying with her?" His mind quickly raced into delirium. "Man up Uchiha! It's not like you'll be sleeping at the same bed."

The Trio led the Duo to the Guest house. The moon shines so bright that Hinata couldn't help but admire the beautiful scene. Warm air blew across their faces as they made their way to the guest house.

It wasn't long once they've reached their destination.

"If you need anything, just give us a call." Temari hugged Hinata. Kankuro stared at them feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah, and If you need Gaara, he'll be a few steps away." That's right; the Guest house is pretty close to the Kazekage tower.

"I'm sure we wouldn't need that…" Hinata bumped her elbow at Sasukes' waist. "We won't need that for now." He added as he rolled his eyes. Never in his life has he taken back what he said.

"By the way… I'll give you two, a few days' off. You'll start the mission first thing next week." Gaara smiled at Hinata. It's becoming a habit of him and Sasuke doesn't like it.

"That'll be Monday." Temari and Kankuro added. "Good night Hinata." Gaara said as the three of them puffed in a smoke filled with sand.

(INSIDE THE GUEST HOUSE)

Both of them were shocked as they saw that there's only **ONE (1)** bedroom, comfort room, and walk in closet at the house.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took a seat to the huge white sofa. Hinata was walking back and forth for about thirty minutes now. Sasuke looked at the clock hanging from the topmost part of the room. It says "10:30 P.M, Saturday",

"Calm down Hyuuga, it's not like I'm going to rape you."  
Sasuke said as he made his way to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. He smiled once he saw what he wanted.

Hinata gave him a confused look once she saw the beverage that the Uchiha is drinking. "Tomato juice?" Sasuke let out a contented sigh as he savored the cold drink.

"What? It's my favorite." He took another gulp not minding Hinata's amused look. "I'll just sleep on the couch if you don't want me to sleep in the room." Hinata felt a pang of guilt as Sasuke said that. She's angry at herself for being selfish.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean it that way." She explained as she looked directly into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"It's fine." Sasuke grabbed the remote as he turned the large flat screen TV on. He had a larger one at his house though.

He's flipping through the channel when all of a sudden… "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Hyuuga heiress shouted from the top of her lungs. Sasuke immediately activated his kekke genkai as he rushes to the screaming Hyuuga.

Never in his life did Uchiha Sasuke laugh this freaking' hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata threw a rather over-sized pillow at the laughing figure of Uchiha Sasuke. Too bad it didn't even reach him.

"Wait-hahaha, just, give hahahaha me a minute… HAHAHAAHA!" His cheeks are now red due to excessive laughing.

"It's getting closer!" Hinata climb on the bed while trying to avoid the flying **cockroach.**

Yup, you read it. "Cockroach."

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the Uchiha stopped laughing. But it was too late. The cockroach reached Hinata's arm and she shouted again.

Jumping up and down and crying, Hinata Hyuuga came crashing at Uchiha Sasuke .

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" She said while punching Sasuke's chest.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk. Hinata is so much smaller compare to his towering frame of six feet two.

"Ok, I'm sorry… I killed the cockroach already." Sasuke let go of Hinata and then (wham!) The flying cockroach was hit by a flying churiken curtsey of the Uchiha prodigy himself.

"I never thought you could be so girly at times like this." Sasuke laughed a little as he brushed Hinata's cheek.

"It's not funny!" She said as she puffed her cheeks and left Sasuke inside the bedroom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed Hinata. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Hinata walked out again. Sasuke is beginning to lose his cool. _"Calm down, you don't want to upset her again." _He let out a sigh as he said that to himself.

"Not buying it." Hinata walked to the living room, sat on the couch flipped the remote as if searching for a better TV station. She's now ignoring Sasuke.

"Please?" She stopped at her channel flipping thing as she heard Sasuke said something.

"Pardon?" She raised her brow as she turned the telly off.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. He's not used of saying sorry or please.

"_Man, what does this girl have to make me beg? Tss!"_ He took a deep breath as he said it again.

"I said _Please._" It left him no choice. He used his Uchiha charm to make Hinata forgive him.

Hinata couldn't help but calm herself down. _"OMG, He's… cute."_ She just smacked her head at the idea. "What am I thinking?"

"Okay, okay… I'm buying it, you're forgiven." Sasuke made an invisible air fist. "Yes!"

Hinata turned her eyes at him. "What?" Sasuke just shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever." Hinata made her way to the bedroom as she unpacked her stuffs.

"What the? She's beginning to act like me!" Sasuke was shocked at how Hinata acted earlier.

He followed the kunoichi as he found her brushing her teeth in the bathroom. It wasn't long when she made her way towards the walk in closet and change in nothing but a tank top and not so short shorts.

Sasuke was about to go to the living room when Hinata grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"What now?" He looked at the girl with a confused expression.

"A-anou, y-you could stay here… the bed is big enough for eight persons so I-It wouldn't be a b-bother."

Sasuke almost jumped in excitement as he finally made his way to the soft mattress. "It feels so good."

Hinata began piling the pillows to a huge wall.

"So this is your part… and this is mine." Gesturing to her left side, which is Sasuke's and the right side which is hers.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he made his way to the walk in closet changing his clothes. He immediately went out with nothing but boxers on. Hinata threw him another pillow.

"Seriously? I can't sleep with a lot of clothes on!" He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Soon, he turned off the lights leaving only the lamp open.

Both of them couldn't seem to sleep. "So you're afraid of cockroaches?" He asks while staring at the ceiling.

"Not likely…" Hinata lied.

"I know you Hyuuga, don't lie." He smirked as he felt Hinata stiffen a little. "Okay okay! I-I admit. But don't tell anyone."

"Sure, as if I'll tell Naruto." He chuckled as the thought.

"So is Neji afraid of cockroaches too?" Sasuke asked. Hinata giggled. "You have no idea." Both of them laughed at the thought of Neji screaming for his life.

(Somewhere in a deserted area)

_Hyuuga Neji sneezed._

_He rolled his eyes "Somebody must've been talking about me…"_

(Back to Suna)

"Good night… Saucecakes…" Hinata felt her eyes shut as she bid Sasuke Goodnight.

"Oyasumi Hinata."

It wasn't long when the wall that Hinata had once arranged became a pile of nothing as both slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Sasuke drew Hinata closer as she snuggled into him even more.

For sure they'll be going nuts once they woke up tomorrow.

TBC.

Yay! Sorry for the late update! R&R okay? I'd love to know your opinion.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna' be my year."_

_-All Time Low_

* * *

Never in her life did Hinata Hyuuga felt this great before. "There's something in this bed that makes me feel great…" She muttered in her breath as she tossed and turn only to be steadied by strong arms.

"Sleep", The person who is hugging her right now ordered.

"hmmmpf!" The Hyuuga heiress did what she was told and again, returned to her slumber.

(10:00 A.M)

It wasn't long when the Hyuuga heiress herself couldn't sleep anymore.

She couldn't sleep due to the fact that somebody's breath is brushing over her nape. She froze as realization hit her.

She is lying on a bed together with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. But that's not the problem.

They are in an awkward position that only couples were capable to do. Well, maybe she and Sasuke were exempted.

She didn't want to wake Sasuke because she's too shy. "Oh my gosh! I need to get out of here!" She said to herself as she felt another breath hit her nape. Hinata is now red as a tomato.

She tried removing Sasuke's arm within her waist but his grip is so strong. He even pulled her closer when she tried to get away.

She can't think clearly now. If only you could see her face, you'll be laughing as hell. Her cheeks are about to explode, she couldn't take it anymore. Until she thought of a lame but maybe better solution to free herself from Sasuke's grip.

She immediately took her pillow, raised Sasuke's arm and put the pillow into her place.

"Whew!, close enough." She wiped a sweat out of her forehead once she stepped out of the bedroom.

She couldn't help but blush at what happened.

She immediately brushed the thought out of her mind and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare their Brunch. (Breakfast/Lunch) It's a bit late though. She glanced at the clock and let out a sigh as she saw the time.

10:30 A.M

It took her half an hour just to get out of Sasuke's hold.

"Come on Hinata, he doesn't know what he's doing…"

She opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents. She smiled as she saw that it is full packed.

She then took out some ground beef, mushrooms, and potatoes, of course, Sasuke's

Favorite, tomatoes; oh, she almost forgot some ingredients.

She quickly washed her hands and puts the apron as she sliced and diced and mixed some stuff.

It wasn't long when the great Uchuha Sasuke smelt something.

(Inside the Room)

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully when he felt that the warmth from earlier began to fade. He furrowed his brows as he tossed and turn. _"Maybe she's awake and didn't bother to wake me up."_

It wasn't long when he smells something. He groggily got out of bed while following that wonderful aroma. He didn't even bother putting on some shirt because of course… he's too sleepy and lazy to do that.

He raised his nose as he followed the smell. His stomach began to grumble every time he took a step.

Hinata let out a contented smile as she saw her workmanship. "It finally paid off, now I just have to—", She was cut off as she saw a half-naked man came walking in the kitchen.

She hid her blush as she tried not to admire his features. She couldn't help but peek at his Biceps, torso and then… his perfectly shaped eight pack. "Don't faint! Don't faint!" She pulled herself together as she tried to make herself busy by washing some bowls that she used earlier.

He couldn't believe what he's seeing. The figure of Hinata's back while washing some dishes. He blushed as he thought that Hinata would become an awesome _wife_ someday.

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke staring at her. Both ninjas blushed at the moment.

Sasuke looked away trying to avert his gaze into something else.

Hinata was the first to break the silence. "L-Let's have our meal." She bit her lip as she saw Sasuke looked at her. "Hai." Sasuke grabbed some tomato juice from the fridge; before he closed the door he asked Hinata what drink would she like. "I-I''m fine with just water."

Sasuke then grabbed the huge bottle of water and place it on the table. He was shocked at what he saw.

"Hinata… you over did it, how am I supposed to eat that?" Hinata blushed at his compliment.

He can smell the aroma of the homemade burger and French fries that Hinata had made. "Itadaikimasu." They both exclaimed their thanks before digging to the delectable meal.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled as she saw Sasuke took another bite of his burger. "You're a good cook." He complemented as he took another burger.

"T-Thanks." She nearly fainted as she remembered the awkward situation that occurred earlier.

As Sasuke finished his last _pile_ of burger stood and helped Hinata clean the dishes. "I'll do the dishes." He said as he tried not to blush. His hands brushed at HInata's. "A-are you sure?" He nods his head and Hinata finally gave in. "It wouldn't be fair if I let you do the dishes, you already made us a fancy meal." He smiled weakly at Hinata who is now putting the dishes at the sink.

"Oh, you'll get wet!" She immediately took the apron and puts it to Sasuke. She had to tip toe just to wear Sasuke the apron.

Hinata giggled as she finishes tying the apron to Sasuke's waist.

The Young Uchiha felt his heart raced as Hinata's arms brushed his body. Well, from afar it would look like; Hinata is hugging Sasuke from behind.

"There, that should do the trick." Hinata giggled as the cute apron looked weird at Sasuke's body.

He rolled his eyes knowing that Hinata is silently laughing at him. "Go on laugh…" Hinata nearly choked as she covered her mouth to refrain from laughing. "G-gomenasia… it's just that…" She again covered her mouth.

Sasuke removed the apron right after he finished washing the dishes. They quickly made their way to the living room. "Are you gonna stay like that? You might catch a cold." Sasuke looked at his half-naked body. "Oh… um, by the way, feeling better now?" He asked Hinata as he made his way towards the bedroom to get his shirt.

The bluette let out a small smile. "I feel great." Sasuke looked at her approvingly.

He returned at the living room wearing a clean pair of shirt and shorts. He takes a seat beside Hinata who is now watching TV.

She's watching what looks like a cartoon thing. "So what's our plan for today?" Sasuke looked at the clock. It says 1:00 P.M Sunday.

"I don't know… maybe we could.-", Sasuke was about to ask Hinata something when she looked at Sasuke with her puppy dog eyes. The Uchiha backed away when he saw Hinata's change in mood.

"A-anou, can we take a stroll later? Please? Pretty please?" It's like something hypnotized the young Uchiha, he couldn't say no.

"O-okay." That was his reply. Hinata hugged him in return.

He hugged her back and it shocked both of them. It wasn't long when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Sasuke stood as Hinata made her way towards the kitchen.

"Konichiwa Sasuke San!" Temari exclaimed happily as she quickly went inside the guest house. "Where's Hina—"

Temari was tackled by Hinata's bear hug. They both giggled together. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't long when Kankuro came rushing inside.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked the siblings happily. "It's Sunday! Gaara told us that he'd like to take both of you to the festival tonight, Isn't that fun?" Temari exclaimed happily.

Sasuke doesn't seem to like the idea but he couldn't refuse to the Hyuuga Heiress. Temari gave him a huge smile. "Come on Uchiha, I wouldn't be that bad." The puppeteer added.

The raven haired ninja just let out a sigh. "Do I have any choice?" Hinata poked her elbow at Sasuke's waist. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Where's Gaara anyway?" The Hyuuga heiress asked. "He's still sleeping, he slept really late last night…paper works and stuff," Temari shrugs her shoulders.

"We'll pick both of you later at 6 PM, okay? We just came here to check on you guys."

And with that, they both puffed into a black smoke.

The Hyuga heiress bit her lip and scrunches up her nose as her thoughts. "Daijobou Hinata?" Sasuke asked Hinata for the second time. "Hey, you okay?"

"Eeeep!" Hinata was startled when Sasuke poked Hinata on her right cheek. He lowered his head and looked at her directly into lilac eyes.

"I-I-I'm fine." She already felt the rising of her body's temperature due to Sasuke's eye to eye contact. Their faces were only a few inches away.

The Uchiha was tempted to kiss her but he didn't want to... Maybe not now. He's still confused.

"What's with the face?" The bluette raised her brow as she understands what Sasuke is talking about.

"I don't have anything to wear for the festival tonight."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "What about you?" she chewed her lower lip as she thought of something to wear.

"I think I have something on my scrolls…" the bluette raised her brow as Sasuke dragged her inside the bedroom.

Sasuke began to dig through his bag. "That should do it." Confused, Hinata just stared at the white scroll that Sasuke is holding.

He began to do some hand seals and… viola! A navy blue kimono appeared right in front of Hinata's lilac eyes.

The Kimono is embodied with white Sakura petals which made it look like silver streaks. But what captured the Hyuuga's attention was the obi. It has the Uchiha clan seal on it.

Her eyes widened as she admires the beautiful kimono. "H-how come you have this on your scroll?" She asked as another kimono puffed. This time, it is a black one with the Uchiha seal at the back.

"It's my parents… I just so happened that I found that while packing for this mission." The Uchiha said coldly. Hinata let out a sigh as she handed Sasuke the garment. "I-I couldn't we-wear that, It's your mom's, I-I'm not suitable for…" Sasuke waved his head as he returned Hinata his Mother's Kimono.

She gave Sasuka a confused look. She was very at this time. It's not that she didn't like the Kimono; it's just that it holds his mom's memories and she doesn't want to ruin the kimono.

"Mom would lend it to you herself if she was still here." Sasuke smirked at Hinata. "W-why would that be?"

"She likes you remember? When we were kids she'd always bring me to the park just to get a glimpse of you." Sasuke smiled as memories of his late mother came to life.

"But… okay." Hinta couldn't say no. It is true that the Uchiha Queen has a liking to her.

She hugged the kimono together with the obi as she smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn." As always, he just nods his head as he makes his way towards the bathroom, leaving his dad's kimono sitting at the edge of the bed.

Hinata examined the Kimono; she couldn't help but blush as her eyes focused on the Uchiha seal at the side of the obi. It's not that big though.

"Mikoto San! Please don't let me ruin you beautiful kimono, I promise to take care of it!" Hinata clasped her hands together as she made a clapping sound.

She let out a sigh as she lay on the bed. She rolled and rolled until she reached the bottom. She was about to sleep when she heard the bathroom door open.

The dripping wet body of Uchiha Sasuke flooded her eyes. He's not fully naked though. He got a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked as he caught a glimpse of Hinata's staring.

"Found anything you like?" Another smirk crept upon his face. Hinata's cheeks heated up. She couldn't believe what she's now seeing. And to top it all of, Sasuke was a bit of a tease.

"Sasuke, you pervert!" She immediately made her way inside the bathroom and locked the bathroom door.

Sasuke laughed a little as he remembers the look of Hinata Hyuuga.

She was breathing heavily once she reached the bathroom. She sat at the floor for a while.

"Stupid Sasuke!" She said to herself, not wanting the Uchiha to hear what she is saying.

After a while, she immediately filled the bath tub with warm water. She added some vanilla scented bath soap. She relaxed at the smell.

It wasn't long when she stripped her clothes leaving nothing but her birthday suit on.

"Very relaxing", Hinata exclaimed as she closed her eyes enjoying the warm bath.

She couldn't help but thought about Sasuke's actions towards her. She seems to develop a little crush at the male Uchiha. "He's a friend Hinata! fangirl-ing your friend is nothing but trouble!" she mentally noted that to herself.

"But I do hope that if he felt something… maybe he'll at least, confess." The Hyuuga heiress fell asleep with that last thought.

"What's taking her so long?" It's been an hour since Hinata went inside the bathroom. Sasuke is starting to get worried.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Oi Hinata." He rolled his eyes as she replied something like, I'm not done yet.

Another sigh came out of his breath. He felt sleepy all of a sudden so he decided to take a nap.

Well, the nap came a little overboard. It turned out to be a slumber.

Hinta's heart beat increased as she went to the shower to wash the remaining soap off her body. After the rinsing she's about to grab the tower at the towel rack when…

"It's gone!" Her heart raced. Did she bring any?

Until the realization hit her hard. She forgot to bring her towel with her. "What am I gonna do?" She looked around the comfort room. "Bingo!" A light bulb appeared at the top of her head as she remembered that her she had her clothes with her once she went inside.

But I think that the gods weren't on her side this day. Here clothes are now soaking wet. To top it all off, what freaked her out was the little creäture crawling at the pile of clothes.

She covered her mouth as a cockroach, not one but two cockroaches crawled at her dirty clothes.

"Where the hell did they come from?" She wanted to scream but couldn't. She had no other choice but to run outside the bathroom in nothing but her flushed skin.

"No no no!" She immediately thought to herself. She peeked a little and she smirked as she saw the sleeping figure of Uchiha Sasuke.

She needs to act soon. One cockroach started to fly towards her. It took her all her Hyuuga training to pull herself together. "Hinata calm d-down!" She bit her lip hard as she opened the door.

"It's now or never!" Too bad, the cockroach flew right in front of her which made her opened the door faster.

She's now tiptoeing slowly as she made her way outside the bathroom. You see, the only bathroom here is the one which is in the room. So there is **No way** that Hinata could come outside without being noticed by Sasuke. The good thing is… He's _still_ sleeping. Well not until now.

Sasuke sat on the bed as he felt Hinata's presence. He squeezed his eyes open until a flying slipper almost hit him in the eye. "What the-" He was cut off by a screaming Hinata.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sasuke, you pervert!"

Hinata immediately made her way inside the walk in closet. Sasuke couldn't believe what he just saw.

A pair of two nice… "No! Sasuke you're not a perv!" He moved his head back and forth as he tried to brush the picture out of his mind. He let out a deep sigh.

"Troublesome", It wasn't long when Hinata, who is now fully clothed went outside the closet.

She walked like a zombie.

Sasuke gulped as he saw HInata sat on the bed with a state of shock plastered onto her face.

"You saw it, you saw it." She murmured the words over and over.

"Look Hyuuga, I didn't see it—" Hinata's eyes glittered at Sasuke. "Didn't see it _all_."

And with that, Hinata fainted.

A few Minutes later, she came up to her senses. Sasuke went up to her. "You (sob) see (sob)…" All Sasuke do is let out a sigh and comfort the girl. He did see _All _of it though.

"I won't be able to get married now (sob)" Hinata said in between her tears.

Sasuke cursed himself. "Wrong timing teme!" Until he thought of a better way to cheer the girl up.

"Don't waste energy on crying…" Hinata wiped her tears as she looked at Sasuke who is now standing in front of her. "We're going to the festival remember?"

He's not that happy about going to the festival but it gave him no choice. If he would make Hinata upset again, who knew what would happen?

Hinata's mood lightens up a little as Sasuke mentioned the Festival.

"But you still saw it!"

All Sasuke could do is blush furiously.

He began to walk away but Hinata grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Did you really?"

She asked again, trying to get her hopes up.

Sasuke just shrugs his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you pervert!"

And with that, Hinata went ballistic.

Who could've thought that the Shy Hinata Hyuuga has this side of her?

* * *

TBC okay, some SASUKEXHINATA moments here. R&R it would help me a lot :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do own Hitsugaya Haruka, Kagami Shiro and Hibari Setsuna

"_Life moves very fast. It rushes from heaven to hell in a matter of seconds."_

_-Paolo Coehlo (Eleven Minutes)_

The Hyuuga heiress took another glance at the clock as she made her way to the walk in closet.

"We need to prepare now, it's almost time." She reminded the raven haired Uchiha who is now watching "_The amazing world of Gumball, _Hinata almost popped her eyes out of its sockets once she saw what Sasuke is watching.

Uchiha Sasuke is not the type of person who'll sit idly in front of the television watching a cartoon show.

"Man, you're becoming to act just like me." He furrowed his brows as Hinata lowered the volume of the television. "Get dressed Saucecakes! Stop watching Gumball!." Hinata puffed her cheeks and stared in FRONT OF Sasuke's face. Like a child who's trying to get her Dad's attention.

He let out a sigh as Hinata left the room. "I'm too lazy to go." To be perfectly honest, he's just going because Tsunade ordered him to watch Hinata and second… he doesn't want to leave her alone with Gaara.

He made his way towards the bedroom to change. Hinata was out of sight. "Maybe she's in the closet." He didn't mind stripping his clothes off as he wears Uchiha Fugaku's Kimono followed by his hakama. He puts his katana at the side of it. "Just in case." The Uchiha sighed as he sat in the bed.

It wasn't long when the beautiful Hyuuga Heiress made her way outside the closet.

A small smile which turned out to be a smirk, crept into his face as he watched Hinata made her way towards him.

She felt awkward as Sasuke traced his eyes upon her. The kimono hugged her features very well. It looks like it was actually made for her. From the back of her head, she thanked the Uchiha Queen for letting her wear the kimono.

The obi wrapped around her waist beautifully. Sasuke can see the Uchiha seal which made him smile.

"S-so, what d-do you think?" Hinta's heart beat phased as the taller figure of Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards her.

"Beautiful." Hinata blushed at the sudden statement; although she really looked beautiful in that outfit. She tied her hair in a high ponytail with a white fluffy ribbon that she bought with her.

Sasuke cupped her cheeks as he stared through her lilac eyes. His face came closer to Hinata's. They were about to kiss when the doorbell rang. Hinata turned her face across the hall blushing madly.

Sasuke mentally cursed the intruders for coming in such a bad time.

He made his way to the door and opened it. Kankuro was the first one to come inside followed by Temari and… the Kazekage himself. He nods at Sasuke.

"He almost kissed me…" Hinat was clearly in a state of shock. Pull yourself together Hinata. "Does this mean that he likes me?" Her train of thoughts was cut off as she heard the screaming and fighting of Temari and Kankuro. She immediately made her way to the living room.

All of them stared at her in pure awe as she came to the living room. Kankuro almost dropped the biscuit that he is about to eat once he saw Hinata.

The three siblings were surprised when they saw the Uchiha seal into Hinata's obi.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Temari. "What?" She mind linked her brother. "Did you forget to bring Uchiha and Hinata's Kimono?" A sweat dropped at the side of the blonde's temples.

Gaara doesn't need to listen to Temari's reply. He already knew that his sister forgot it.

To be honest, he prepared something for the Uchiha and for Hinata. Temari was too busy playing need for speed when he told her what to do.

He let out a sigh. It wasn't long when Kankuro motioned for the five of them to go to their destination.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late."

Gaara wore the same dark kimono with hakama like Sasuke and Kankuro. The only thing that's different is his Kazekage cloak.

Sasuke let out a sigh as they made their way towards the shrine. "It's going to be fun!" Hinata mouthed him the words. He just rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

Temari noticed the sudden exchange of _silent_ words of the two young adults. She smiled as she mentally told herself that one day; she'll bring the lazy shadow manipulating ninja with her.

Most of the people bowed and gave their gratitude as they saw their Kazekage approached the shrine. Gaara just nods at them.

Temari whispered something in Hinata's ear. "He felt a little awkward when the people do that." The two women giggled at each other. Kankuro and Sasuke noticed it. "Women", Kankuro exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hinata and Temari were jumping up and down like a kid once they saw the different booths'. The three shinobi just followed them.

It wasn't long when Sasuke and Gaara began competing with one another. Gara would win so as Sasuke. They both gave their prizes to Hinata. Soon, she was carrying three stuffed animals. Kankuro helped her in carrying the three overly huge stuffed animals. Temari smiled at her brother.

It wasn't long when a familiar figure graced the sight of the five ninjas'.

All Hinata could think about was how beautiful this woman is. Her jet black hair was tied in a messy bun. Some strands were free from the barrette that she used to tie her hair. Her eyes are the ones that caught Hinata's full attention. It was the color of violet. It made her eyes stand out because of the Kimono that she is wearing. From the looks of it, Hinata could say that she came from a rather wealthy family.

Sasuke noticed the raven haired woman too. He couldn't help but thought about something. "I've seen this girl before." He said to himself as the woman in lilac kimono approached them.

"Konbanwa, Kazekage Sama." The raven haired woman bowed her head to Gaara.

To Hinata and Sasuke's surprise, Gaara smiled at the woman. "No formalities needed Haruka."

"_So, her name is Haruka."_ Hinata couldn't help but smile. From the moment that she laid her eyes at her, she already liked the raven haired kunoichi.

Haruka noticed the four ninjas'. She quickly greeted them. "Temari chan, Kankuro…" But what startled them was when she stopped.

A smile crept upon her face as she greeted Sasuke and Hinata. "Konbanwa Uchiha sama… and to your lovely wife." She bowed her head.

Kankuro couldn't help but snort a little. Temari glared at him as Gaara watched in a state of shock; of course, the "_Uchiha Symbol" _that accentuate her obi.

Hinata blushed furiously as Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He liked this girl already. One point Sasuke, Zero point Gaara.

Haruka finally realized that she's all mistaken; of course… How could she forget the lilac orbs? She was focused on the Uchiha symbol that she mistaken Hinata as Sasuke's young wife.

"Gomenasai Hyuuga Hinata sama." She bowed her head again. She blushed a little as Hinata gave her a small smile. "Betsuni Kudasai."

Gaara introduced them to Haruka. "This is, Hitsugaya Haruka sama…"

Sasuke immediately recognized the girl. "The only survivor of Hitsugaya clan." Sasuke felt pain as he remembered about the Uchiha massacre. This girl shared the same fate as him.

Gaara continued his introduction to the said girl. "She'll be one of your students Hinata." The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but smile. "That would be great!" She immediately holds Haruka's free hand and it made the girl blush.

"Maybe you should join us?" Temari and Hinata added. Haruka just let out a small smile. "I'm sorry; I couldn't… but maybe next time?" She shyly made an apologetic smile as she refused the offer.

She bowed again at the five ninja as she made her way outside the shrine.

"Isn't she…" Hinata asked Temari, not wanting to ask one of the boys. "Yes, she is… I'm really surprised on how she's dealing it herself; she's a strong willed person." Temari said to Hinata.

"I'll do my best to teach her." Hinata exclaimed.

"She's one of out élite kunoichi here on Sunagakure. She's one hell of a powerful woman." Gaara smirked as Kankuro brags about Haruka.

Sasuke couldn't help but felt sorry for the girl. Orochimaru did this to her family.

The festival is about to end any moment now. Sasuke thought of what happened earlier.

He's about to kiss her.

"Do I like her?" He asked himself.

_But I made a list on how not to fall in love_

_**Sasuke baka! You made a list but applied the opposite of what you've written (SASUKE'S SELF)**_

_So it means?..._

_**How many times do you have to avoid your feeling towards the Hyuuga? Can't you see, she's enjoying the company of the panda goth Kazekage!**_

_But I'm not quite sure…_

_END OF POV_

Sasuke was about to ask Hinata to join him watch the fireworks show when… He couldn't find any sight of the girl. "Where the hell is she?" Temari replied at the pissed Uchiha.

"Gaara took her with him." He cursed himself for not paying attention at Hinata. The fireworks display began to start.

"Damn it where are you Hinata?" He finally activated his kekke genkai as he search for Hinata's chakra. "Gotcha'"

The Hyuuga heiress watched as the fireworks began to shoot the sky. "It's wonderful." She said while not looking at Gaara.

The Kazekage just stared at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry to drag you here; I just find this place intoxicating." Hinata threw him a curious look. "And why is that?"

"Being Kazekage is not all fun." He let out a chuckle. Hinata patted his back. "You'll get through it, you're a strong one… just like what Naruto kun, said."

They both laugh at the mention of the Blond Uzumaki.

It wasn't long when the last of the fireworks began to shoot across the dark sky. Gaara cupped Hinatas face. She blushed as she stares deep inside Gaara's emerald eyes.

"I'll claim my wish." Hinata was shocked as she felt Gaara's soft lips touched hers. Her heart beats faster than ever. All she could think about is why and what the hell is happening?

The kiss didn't last that long. Gaara looked at her. A little sadness was visible in his face.

"You have feelings for the Uchiha don't you?"

Hinata froze as Gaara confronted her.

"I-I-I, d-don't…" Gaara chuckled a little. "Let's get you home."

From the top of the tree, an angry Uchiha Sasuke is staring at the spot where Hinata and the Kazekage once stood and… kissed. He didn't bother deactivating his sharinggan as tiny specks of lightning surrounded his left fist.

The journey to their house was a little awkward once the three siblings bid them goodbye.

Hinata finally broke the silence. "S-so did you enjoy yourself?" She asked happily. It annoyed Sasuke so much. "Hn."

Hinata furrowed her brows as she looked at the serious expression plastered over the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke opened the door once they've reached the premise.

He immediately changes into his boxers as Hinata did the same into the closet.

Hinata's POV

What is his problem? Did I do anything wrong?

Confused on what happened, Hinata stayed a little longer in the closet; seating at the small bean bag, she thought of what Gaara just did to her. It made her cheeks heat up. She didn't like Gaara as a lover. She likes him as a friend though. A sigh escaped her lips as she scrunched up her nose.

"Hinata no baka!"

Sasuke immediately took out his journal as he scribbled all his hatred. "Damn! I shouldn't have escorted her in the first place."

He let out a sigh as he saw the "How not to fall" section of his journal.

He is about to write something when a familiar voice hit him.

"How not to-" His cheeks heat up as he acknowledges who the person is.

He immediately closed the journal. It closed with a sharp snap!

"H-hey! Let me see!" Hinata said happily. She's trying to remove the awkward silence that occurred earlier. "Come on saucecakes—"

"Urasai!" Her heart skipped a beat. A tear was about to flow through her lilac eyes but she held it.

"W-what was that for?" She asked, trying to calm herself that maybe, Sasuke is just joking.

Red eyes hit her. He activated his kekke genkai. "Didn't your Father taught you about privacy?!" He raised his voice again. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm sorry." She tried her hardest not to stutter in front of the now furious Uchiha.

"Tss, annoying." He said as he hissed.

Teary eyed, she made her way towards the bed; get her pillow and a blanket. She quickly made her way towards the couch, leaving an angry Sasuke standing in the bedroom.

Sasuke cursed himself as realization hit him. He's really jealous at Gaara that's why he's acting so weird.

He's supposed to get angry at Gaara not Hinata. But what could he do? He kissed her, and technically… maybe she kissed him back! He's in no place to meddle with her love life.

"The good guy always gets the girl." He made his way to the shower to cool himself down.

An hour later, he lay on the bed.

He couldn't seem to get some sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, a picture of Hinata holding back her tears came rushing to his mind.

"I'm no good guy." He said in a sarcastic tone.

He glanced at the clock. It says… 1:17 AM. Monday

Even though he's big time jealous; He couldn't help but felt ashamed of what he did to her.

Fugaku Uchiha will be disappointed with him once he'd known what he did to the Hyuuga.

He tossed and turned but couldn't seem to get some sleep.

Till' he thought an idea that he would've done earlier.

He got up from his king sized bed and made his way towards the living room.

His heart almost broke in half as he saw the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuuga.

The window is slightly ajar which let the moonlight shine into Hinata's indigo hair.

He sat on the floor inspecting the Hyuuga's sleeping figure. Till' he saw what he didn't expect.

A tear slid across her face as she sleeps; it's like she's having a bad dream. Sasuke couldn't help but hate himself. He brushed the tear off her face and gently lifts her up from the couch. He carried Hinata in bridal style towards the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, covered her with the blanket. He's about to kiss her good night but he felt ashamed of himself.

"Goodnight Hinata."

Sasuke made his way towards the couch. It was three in the morning when sleep visited him. Still, he woke up at six o'clock; boiled some water and ready the tea. He left some for Hinata too.

After finishing his toast and tea, he made his way outside the house and immediately puffed into a black smoke. He's heading to the Ninja academy of Suna to meat up with the two cursed ANBU.

Hinata woke up in a soft bed. She rolled and rolled but the bed doesn't seem to end.

"I never thought that the couch could this bi—"She didn't even finish her sentence when she realizes that she's not laying on the couch anymore.

A sad smile crept upon her face as she thought of a certain raven haired Uchiha.

She made her way towards the kitchen and found some toast and tea.

"He didn't even wait for me." She let out a sigh as a tear began to flood through her beautiful lilac orbs.

She didn't mind sparing some crying time, her class starts at ten and it's almost eight in the morning.

"I guess I'll have plenty of time for myself."

-TBC..

Okay pretty dramatic for this chapter haha BTW as for Hitsugaya Haruka, She's my own creation, I decided to add some OC to make things a little interesting. If you have some questions with regards to Haruka, well… fell free to ask R&R


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So I decided to write some chapters, I'm feeling not so lazy today since I have only two weeks left before school starts. OMG I won't be able to update that quickly so I'm gonna update till' I got time. Yay!

I would also like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are making my day. Like seriously. I love you guys! So without further ado, here comes chapter 15. Enjoy!

"_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the_

_Answers are simple."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

She silently took a sip of the tea that Sasuke had made for her.

"So he carried me last night… that's sweet of him." Her heart-felt a pang of guilt as she took another sip. She really had no clue on what is happening. Before the festival, she and Sasuke we're having fun. They're both finding peace when they're together; but what now?

A deep sigh escaped her lips as her hands began to tremble. "I wan to go home now, I miss Konoha…" tears began to flood on her face.

She didn't even wipe it. She doesn't care if somebody sees her, nobody knows her here anyway; besides the Sabaku siblings and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Come on Hinata, maybe everything will work out just fine." She finally stood on her chair and made her way towards the sink to wash some dishes. Her plate, tea-cup and small spoon; to be exact.

Hinata made her way towards Kazekage tower. It's only a ten minute walk. She didn't mind walking because she wanted to get familiar with the place and the people surrounding it also.

As she passed a small coffee shop, someone caught her attention. Walking in front of her was the Hitsugaya Heiress.

She couldn't help but stare at her beauty. If you look closely, she and Hinata had some similarities; the only thing that was different from them is their eyes and their hair. Her hair is a bit longer than Hinata.

The kunochi smiled brightly at the Hyuuga heiress. "Ohayo, Hinata sama." She was about to bow her head when Hinata waved her hand. "No need for formalities." Hinata then smiled at the raven haired gal.

"Heading straight to Kazekage tower?" Hinata asked the girl. "Hai." Hinata gestured for her to join her.

"Let's go there together." It made Hinata at least, a bit comfortable when Haruka accepted her offer. At first, Hinata's expression about her was a little vague. There's something within her that she doesn't want anyone to know. Her smile is genuine, but deep inside… Hinata knows that she had something.

"Hitsugaya Haruka, isn't it?" The Hyuuga heiress asked the raven haired girl. "Hai, but you can call me Haruka if you want. I don't have many friends here so I actually got the chance to be called informally." She smiled at Hinata for a while.

"If you say so, Haru-chan." Both of them laughed at the nickname that Hinata thought. "So Gaara said that you'll be my student, but I had a feeling that you're not really a medical ninja." Haruka furrowed her brows for a while. _She looks so cute. _Hinata told herself.

She remininds her of Hanabi.

"As a matter of fact… yes. I'm on élite ANBU division; you know, the ones who often did the solo missions and stuff."

She stared at Haruka for a while before talking. "So may I know your reasons why you wanted to be trained as a Medical ninja? I, I'm not trying to pry, I just wanted to know something about my student." Hinata smiled at her shyly.

Haruka seemed to relax and began talking again. "I want to protect the people who I love…" Hinata stared at her for a while, feeling a bit confused.

"You see… fighting with the bad guys couldn't save them. What if they're injured and needed help? I want to heal them… take away the pain, it's really hard when you see someone important to you hurting and suffering… and you couldn't do a thing to ease the pain." Haruka's smile began to fade. Hinata's thoughts were filled of Haruka's reason.

"Ease the pain…" That thought kept on running over and over in her mind. She didn't even feel that they have now reached Kazekage tower.

"Hinata Sama…" She was completely startled when she heard a Haruka's voice. "O-oh, gomenasai… I've been-" Hinata didn't even finish her sentence when Temari came rushing to them.

"You're spacing out Hina-chan! Ma and Haruka had called your attention for about a minute now." Haruka giggled a little as Hinata blushed. "Ooh", Was her reply. Temari let out a sigh.

"Come on Kazekage sama is expecting to see you, you need to get your schedule." Temari dragged the Hyuuga to Gaara's office, Haruka just followed them.

"Come in." Hinata froze a little when she heard Gaara's cold voice. Haruka just winked at her. "Don't get nervous, he's always like that when he's in Kazekage mode." Temari laughed a little at Haruka's statement.

The blonde opened the door and immediately left Hinata in Gaara's office.

The office looks bigger than Tsunade's; or is it because this one is much tidier and organized.

The redhead motioned for her to take a seat as he signed some papers.

"That you be-"

Hinata scanned the office. The windows are so big that it has the view of the entire village. No wonder, because the office is on the seventieth floor.

Gaara let out a sigh as he finished his last scroll to sign.

The Hyuuga smiled in Gaara's frustrated face. "I've never seen you so serious… Kazekage sama." The red-head raised his non-existent brow.

"Are you trying to prove something Hinata?" The Hyuuga couldn't help but laugh a little.

The Kazekage smirked at Hinata. "I called you to for this…" Gaara handed her a white scroll. It has all of her schedule for the entire mission.

"Saturdays and Sunday are your day off. You could do whatever you want except go home to Konoha since it's a week travel… or a few days." Hinata arched her brow as she saw her month's agenda. Yup she'll be staying here at Suna for about two months.

"So, what is it that you want to discuss with me Kazekage sama?" The redhead cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"It's about Haruka… Hitsugaya Haruka." Hinata straitened her posture ass Gaara began to tell her something.

"You see, she came from a long line of the Hitsugaya clan… one of the most respected and powerful clan here in Sunagakure. But an unexpected tragedy occurs which leaves her… as the only survivor of her clan. I need you to train her, and to keep an eye on her… She's confiding her feelings, she's always like that, and we don't want her to be running like Sasuke just like what happened before…"

Hinata's chest tightened at the thought of Sasuke_. "What if he ran away again?" _

She brushed off the thought immediately as she focused on what Gaara is telling her.

"… Just keep an eye on her; we couldn't afford to lose her." Hinata smiled at Gaara.

"I can assure you that she's in good hands." Gaara gave her a faint smile.

"She's a prodigy; you wouldn't have a problem with her." Hinata smirked.

"I see, I guess I won't go easy on her then." And with that, Hinata stood up.

"You're not excused yet." Gaara let out a small grin. Hinata blushed at the sudden attitude towards the Kazekage. "Oh... Forgive me Kazekage Sama." She was about to bow her head when Gaara shook his hands. "No need for that… I'll expect to see you at dinner later… You can bring the Uchiha if he wants."

Gaara nodded at Hinata. By this time, she knew that she's excused for the day. "Oh, wait! ... If you need anything with regards to your teaching… just don't be shy, tell Temari and we'll get it for you." The Kazekage added as Hinata gave him a soft smile. "Arigatou Kazekage Sama."

Hinata couldn't help but feel bored. She and Sasuke haven't even talked for a while.

* * *

(MEDICAL HALL)

Hinata thought Haruka the basic stuffs but find it boring because: Haruka's a fast learner. She could easily remember what Hinata told her, even the chakra points, the weakness, the ones' that needed to be treated urgently.

It wasn't long when a patient immediately entered the Medical hall.

The medical ninjas' didn't know what to do. The poor ANBU just got back from his mission and is now suffering from multiple injuries.

They immediately bought the patient to Hinata.

She examined the body through her Byakugan and found that some of his veins are jammed. He's suffering from chakra exertion too.

Hinata's hand began to glow… a green one, and then immediately it changes its color to the color of Naruto's eyes.

Haruka watched as Hinata treated the patient. Soon his vital signs started to become stable.

"You did well Hinata Sensei." Hinata blushed at the Sensei.

"You too, you're a pretty fast learner. You'll be able to do that in no time, I guess my mission here will be easier because I have a good student." Both of them laughed at the statement. It wasn't long when Haruka asked something to Hinata.

"So um… are you and Uchiha sama… dating?" A blush crept up on Hinata's face. She could feel the temperature rising.

"N-no!" She looked at Haruka who is now smiling at her.

For a short while, Haruka's face became sad. _"So I'm guessing that she likes him too."_

"Anou, Haruka chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked with pure concern. "Hai." Haruka just gave a faint smile to her sensei.

* * *

(SASUKE'S POV)

The raven haired ninja arrived at the academy earlier that expected. He scanned the place as he waits for his students. It wasn't long when he felt something.

He quickly activated his kekke genkai. The chakra is coming closer. "They're here." Sasuke smirked to himself as he saw the two ANBU members stood in front of him together with Kankuro.

"Ohayo Uchiha Sama." They both greeted the raven haired ninja in unison.

Sasuke sat on the ground as his students introduced themselves. Kankuro was sitting on the branch of the tree. Gaara ordered him to keep an eye at the two ninja's who know what would happen when they trained. Gara couldn't let the Uchiha be injured… Tsunade would kill him; even though Sasuke wouldn't even need help himself. Gaara won't take risks.

A man with auburn hair came to introduce himself first. "Ore WA, Kagami Shiro." Sasuke nodded and the other one came forward. This one seemed to be a lot younger than Shiro. He had silver hair and gray eyes, which reminded Sasuke of Konha's white fang himself; commonly known as Hatake Kakashi.

"Ore WA, Hibari Setsuna." From one look, Sasuke could tell that Setsuna is a lot stronger than Shiro. The aura that he felt earlier was Setsuna's alone.

Sasuke began to train them. "Are you sure sensei?" Setsuna and Shiro gave him a curious look. "Just do what I say. Try not to activate your seals… let's see who gets to hold them a little while."

And with that, clashing and shouting can be heard from the grounds of Sunagakure Academy. Good thing, it's a summer break from the students.

Sasuke didn't have a hard time beating up the two. But once they've activated their cursed seal… It gave Sasuke a mischievous smile.

Shiro tried to shield himself from Sasuke's kick but it was no good. He's now falling from the sky.

Kankuro smirked at the Uchiha. He shouted something at Sasuke.

"You never get tired Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked at Kankuro as he uses his katon to counter Setsuna's attack.

It's already afternoon when the group decided to call it a day. They thanked Sasuke for training them.

Soon, they'll be able to control their cursed seal without killing themselves.

Kankuro bid Sasuke goodbye.

Soon, Sasuke was all alone sitting on the branch of the tree. The sun started to set. He remembered the first time that he saw Hinata's reaction towards the sun; although it was sunrise then. He preferred sunset. He likes sunsets because he felt that all your burdens will be taken away by the sun as soon as he sets.

He and Hinata haven't talked for like one whole day now. He couldn't help but think of how she is doing.

A pang of jealousy can be seen in his features as he remembered what happened at the festival last night.

It wasn't long when he saw the figure of Haruka Hitsugaya. She's walking all alone, maybe she's about to go home.

Haruka felt Sasukes' stare and she immediately made her way towards the raven haired Uchiha.

"Uchiha sama." Haruka bowed her head. Sasuke leaped out of the tree and looked at Haruka.

_"So you're the girl who survived the massacre a few years ago." _

Sasuke didn't care; he doesn't need to show empathy to the girl. It would do her no good. She'll just turn out to be him if she'll be soft.

Haruka smiled at Sasuke. It made him shiver. "I believe I am… do you mind having some tea in a nearby shop?" Sasuke didn't refuse the offer. He has some questions that needed some answers.

He followed Haruka as soon as they reached the small tea shop.

"So what is it that you want to know Sasuke san?" Haruka dropped the sama because she felt that Sasuke didn't want to be called like that randomly.

"Tell me." Sasuke said dryly. He wanted the girl to tell her everything.

Haruna's eyes began to darken as she tells the tale of her massacred family.

* * *

(At the guest house)

Hinata went home as soon as her shift ended. The house was all quiet, thanks to Sasuke.

She let out a sigh as she glanced at the clock. It says 6:45 P.M

"I guess he won't be here for dinner." Hinata made her way towards the kitchen and washed her hands. Since Sasuke will be left here alone, might as well cook him something.

Haruka's POV

(While telling Sasuke about the massacre)

_We didn't expect that our clan would be his next target. _

_We've kept that jutsu for generations and generations. My father was very loyal to Sanaa, He didn't want anything bad to happen in his country. So he gave his life instead._

_But Orochimaru angered at what he'd done, he's not convinced that the jutsu died with my Father. Both of them died because of protecting me. I couldn't do anything._

_I fought so hard that it almost killed my life. Orochimaru murdered my whole clan together with my father and my twin brother. _

_But he came…_

_The Kazekage came and saved my life._

_He almost killed Orochimaru but he escaped. _

_He didn't try to catch him… because I was dying. _

_I owe him my life. _

Haruka sighed heavily as the thoughts came flooding down again.

Sasuke watched at her sudden change.

"Good thing you killed him… that was a relief." Sasuke drank his tea as he started another question.

"What's behind the justsu? Why is he after it?" He asked as Haruka began to feel tensed again. She made a justsu to cover the place that they're occupying so no one could know about their secret. Sasuke was amused at her.

"The justsu of immortality, He doesn't know that to be able to do that… He must kill me not my family." Haruna didn't evaluate the justsu further. Sasuke seemed contented at her answer.

"What about the cursed seal? How did the ANBU squad get them?" He asked again. "I see, Gaara didn't tell you everything… maybe he is waiting for me to yell everything to you." Haruna let out a faint smile as she thought of Gaara.

"Some fugitives heard about the justsu and tried to capture me… but they failed. In return, the ANBU squad who's been running after they were cursed."

"Madara…" Sasuke muttered from his throat. He hates that man.

"Technically, yes… that is why Kazekage sama wanted you to train the one's who survived the onslaught."

Sasuke opened the door at their house. He let out a sigh as he sensed that he's all alone again.

He opened the light and went to the kitchen. He's really hungry. He only had tea earlier, he didn't have lunch.

As he made his way, he saw a note at the cloth. It says "dinner." He smirked as he saw the meal that Hinata prepared for him.

"I bet she's with _him_ again."And with that, Sasuke didn't even touched the meal. He just made his way to the bathroom, took a shower turned out all the lights and slept on the couch.

* * *

TBC. Poor Sasuke R&R guys!


	17. Chapter 17

"_Sometimes, two people fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga arrived at the Sasbaku/Kazekage mansion just in time. Temari welcomed her with a huge hug. The blonde opened the huge doors for the second time as she looked at Hinata with a puzzled look.

"Where's Uchiha?" All she could do is smile. "He's still isn't home when I returned from my shift." Kankuro popped from the living room and gave Hinata a questioning look.

"How come? The training ended just a few hours ago." The puppet master gave Hinata an apologetic look as he saw her face tightened a little.

"_I see…"_ The bluette said to herself as she let out a deep sigh.

Temari glared at Kankuro for bringing up the topic. He just shrunk deeper into the couch and returned of what he is doing. "Playing Final fantasy."

Temari led Hinata to the living room. "S-so who's cooking dinner?" Hinata asked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"You'll be surprised." Temari and Kankuro winked at her.

"Oh, no… Seriously?" The Hyuuga was amused at the duo. They both nodded "The Kazekage is a loser when it comes to rock, paper and scissors." Temari tried to hold her laughter as Hinata looked at them quizzically.

"C-can he really cooks?" With a puzzled look plastered on her angelic face, The Hyuuga heiress asked again.

"Sort of…." The trio couldn't hold it anymore. They burst into laughing. Hinata laughed all of her heartache. A small tear escaped her face and Temari looked at her in a state of shock.

"Oi, Hinata ! Are you okay? You're crying!" She shook Hinata's shoulder as HInata cried and laughed at the same time. "I-I'm alright… hahahahaha!" They both stared at her. "Really, I'm fine." Hinata brushed the tear upon her face.

"Oi, stop bugging our guest." Gaara came outside the kitchen wearing a panda printed apron while holding a huge bowl.

The dinner was quiet and long. Hinata enjoyed their company but her mind isn't with her this time. Often time, she'd space out and Temari would have to repeat what she had said.

"Arigatou, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro for the wonderful dinner… I didn't know that the Kazekage is such a wonderful chef." Gaara smiled at her complement.

"Anytime Hina chan, it's not every day that we've got to have guests come over for dinner. I hope that next time, Sasu—" Gaara gave Temari a menacing look. She gulped as she immediately comprehends what he's trying to say.

"_Don't push the subject further."_ She mentally noted to herself. Kankuro sweat dropped as he felt the conversation stiffened a little.

A sigh escaped Hinata's lips as the blond stopped her questions.

"I-I should be going now." She slowly slid out of the chair and pushed it politely while bowing to the three siblings. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The three of them were about to say something but Hinata already made her way outside the mansion.

Gaara followed her immediately but couldn't find the Hyuuga anymore. "She hid her chakra." The Kazekage smirked at himself as he made his way to the Kazekage tower.

He doesn't want to go home now. Temari will be asking him a lot of questions once he gets home so he decided to head towards his office.

As he made his way towards the tower, he saw a familiar figure heading the same way.

He quicken up his phase as he effortlessly caught up to the raven haired kunoichi.

She didn't feel Gaara's presence due to the fact that she's busy playing with her chakra. Gaara peeked at what she is doing.

It didn't take him any effort to take good view of what she is doing because he is a foot taller than her.

He watched as the chakra becomes a solid block of ice. Yes, she can manipulate the element of ice through her chakra; one of her family's traits.

"Mind teaching me how doing that?" The ice manipulating kunoichi stopped as she faces the Kazekage in pure shock. She let out a sigh. "You almost killed me." Gaara just smirked at her as she blushed.

"You're so busy playing with your chakra… How was training?" The red-haired Kazekage asked the ice princess.

"Great!" A huge smiled crept across her face. "Did your sensei give you a hard time?" Another smirk crept across Gaara's face. The moon shines so bright that night. Haruka felt her chest tightened a little as Gaara asked a little more about the indigo haired Heiress.

She didn't even bother to reply at his question. "I-I need to go… Good night Kazekage sama."

Gaara looked at her quizzically. He thought she was heading towards the Kazekage tower too. "Did I say anything wrong?" A deep sigh escaped his lips as the Kazekage vanished in a puff of smoke.

(AT THE GUEST HOUSE)

Hinata's heart raced when she felt the presence of the raven haired Uchiha. She silently opened the door.

She felt surprised when she saw the sleeping figure of Uchiha Sasuke. She stared at him a little longer.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. First off: She didn't know what went wrong; he just exploded like a volcano. Of course, she's aware the Uchiha is born as a hot-headed, stoic ninja but he proved her wrong when she felt his deep concern towards her.

"What is bugging you Sasuke."

She made her way to the kitchen and find that Sasuke didn't even touch his dinner. Another sigh escaped her lips.

_"It's going to be a long mission."_

Weeks have past; it's almost a month now. He wakes up earlier than expected, and she'll woke up right after he went to his training grounds.

He'll boil some tea, make some toast and went home late.

She didn't even know if he's eating his meal in the right time. Nobody seemed to mention anything about Hinata and Sasuke's status.

The day seemed longer than expected. One month to go and she'll go back to Konoha. Haruka progressed a lot during their training, so as her other students.

Hinata took some extra shift to keep herself busy. She spends most of her time in the hospital than in her house.

As for Sasuke… He managed to train the two Shinobi quite well. They can now both control their cursed seal. Sasuke seemed to get stronger every time he trains his students. Kankuro sometimes joins them during their practice.

But what bugger Hinata off was the sudden closeness of Haruka and Sasuke. Sometimes, she would catch the two sparring in the training grounds. Haruka's quite a killer herself. She could see how she manipulates the element of Ice.

Deep inside, Hinata felt a pang of jealousy towards the raven haired Shinobi. She didn't let it affect their student, teacher relationship.

"Hinata sama, Kazekage sama wants to see you." Hinata immediately washed her hands as she left the medical facility. "Haruka, I'll leave it all to you." The raven haired ninja nods at her sensei.

The Hyuuga heiress lets out a deep sigh as she knocked at the huge mahogany door. "What is it that he wants now?" She's been trying to avoid Gaara for some time now. She didn't know why, but she managed to think that maybe… the night of the festival has something to do with Sasuke's sudden change of attitude.

"Come in…" She was shocked to see five towers of paper works. "Wow", Gaara motioned for her to sit at the empty chair beside his table.

"You called for me Kazekage Sama?" She could hear him singing and crumpling some papers.

"It'll be over in a few…" Gaara signed the last paper of his first pile as he turned his emerald eyes towards the Hyuuga.

He cleared his throat and starts to talk.

"I don't want to go around the bush Hinata…" Hinata let out a deep sigh as she summed up what is going to happen.

"We all know that you and Uchiha Sasuke are not in good terms for quite a while now." Her chest tightened at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a—" Gaara silenced her as he stood up from his huge armchair and sat across the Hyuuga. They are now facing each other.

Hinata felt her throat become dry. Gaara looked at her intently. "I know you so well Hinata, when you're telling the truth and when you're not." She gripped her chair as she listened to Gaara.

"You're not a good liar Hinata… I'm your _friend_… you can tell me anything." Hinata almost cried when Gaara stated those words.

She decided to speak for the first time… She's been holding it for some time now. "I don't know what happened. We just… I- I…" She couldn't take it any longer.

She burst out crying. "I didn't know what happened, one minute we're okay and then…" Gaara couldn't bear what he's seeing. He clenched his jaw as he thought of Sasuke.

"What kind of person would let the love of their life suffer like this?" Gaara handed her his handkerchief.

She immediately took it and began to talk again. "Do you remember the night when… you kissed me and I didn't kiss you back?" Gaara's chest tightened as the memories came rushing back.

"I didn't kiss you because… I-I love somebody else…" Hinata couldn't help it, she's hurt. Her shoulders quivered as she cried again.

"I already know that… But I tried to kiss you instead." Gaara gave her a faint smile. He cupped Hinata's cheeks as he brush a stray of tear that escaped her lilac orbs.

He hugged the crying figure of Hinata Hyuuga. It shocked him when he felt her return the embrace. She cried again with all her heart as Gaara ran his hands over her back. "It'll all be alright… I promise."

"If only I could change my feelings and direct it to you…" Hinata cried again. Her tears couldn't seem to stop.

"Too bad you couldn't." Gaara chuckled a little at Hinata.

"I'm jealous of Haruka." She said in between her sobs.

The Kazekage raised his non existing eye brows as Hinata buried her face deeper into his embrace. "And why is that?" Gaara felt Hinata's tears again. For sure, his shirt is now messed up due to her crying.

"It looks like Sasuke baka likes her." For some reasons, Gaara felt his chest tightened. He just stood there quietly as Hinata finished her last batch of tears.

He smiled a little as he felt Hinata slept in his embrace.

If there's one thing that caught his attention… it's Haruka and Sasuke being close with each other.

From afar, Sasuke watched his students train. He didn't expect that they'll be able to manipulate their seals in a matter of time.

He jumped from the branch that he is sitting as he motioned for the two Shinobi to come near him.

"Let's call it a day." The two bowed as they immediately took their weapons and head outside the training grounds.

Kankuro walked beside Sasuke. "It's Hinata isn't it?" Sasuke hissed as the puppet master mentioned the name of the Hyuuga heiress.

"What about her?" He took a gulp at his now empty canteen. He threw the jug as soon as he saw that it is now empty.

"We all know that you're not in good terms with her… Is this why you're hanging out with Haruka?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he came rushing to Kankuro.

He's about to grip his neck when Kankuro smirked at him. "You're a coward Uchiha… You always run away… You should learn from Haruka since you're hanging out with her for some time now."

And with that… The puppeteer puffed in a black smoke.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. "Is Haruka better than him? Of course not! He's stronger that her… even though they both met the same situation with regards to their family and she managed to face it… not _walk away_."

It wasn't long when the figure of the raven haired kunoichi approached him. "You shouldn't always run away with your problems Sasuke San… Who knows what might happen if Hinata falls in love with Gaara." He froze at her last statement.

"How did she?" Sasuke smirked at the thought. "I'm a coward too when it comes to that feeling… I didn't get the chance to tell the one I love how I felt for him…" Sasuke could see Haruka's eyes become darker.

"Don't wait till' it's too late… you may never know what may happen if you won't try."

The raven haired ninja vanished.

Haruka's words came running over and over his head. "_You may never know what may happen if you won't try."_

* * *

_TBC. _Okay! We're nearing the end of this fan fic. Hahaha I hope you'll stick with me till the end R&R it will help me a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

"Everything happens for a reason.

But sometimes the reason is that you're stupid and make bad decisions."

-Unknown

* * *

The raven haired Uchiha couldn't help but hate himself for being a coward.

Yes, he's one of the most sought after ninja not just in the Hidden leaf, but also from different villages; he's the genius, the prodigy, the powerful killing machine who doesn't back out of anything, anytime, anywhere, yet; It all takes one indigo haired kunoichi to turn his dark world upside down.

He couldn't imagine how much guts it took him to confide his feelings towards the girl. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he thought of it. "Is this what you want Itachi?" He massages his temples as he made his way towards the Guest house.

It was pretty dark when he got home. The Uchiha glared at the front door once he sensed that Hinata isn't home yet. "What's taking her so long?" He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the one place he knew that Hinata would stay in times like this.

* * *

"Kazekage Tower."

As soon as he reached the enormous building, he quickens his phase and entered the elevator pressing the red button with the seal of Sunagakure.

It didn't take long when the raven haired ninja reached the highest room of the tallest tower. Sound like Princess Fiona's room. Too bad Gaara is so much hotter to be Shrek.

He rolled his eyes when he felt Hinata's chakra emanating inside the Kazekage's office. "What is she up to this time?" He made a mental note to keep his cool once he enters the premise.

After a minute, he decided to finally knock.

Gaara stared at the sleeping figure of the Hyuga Heiress. A sad smile crept across his handsome face as he remembered what happened earlier.

He never thought that she would react like that. "I am becoming soft… thanks to you Naruto." He said to himself as he again looked at the sleeping figure of Hinata.

She's sleeping peacefully at the multi million dollar couch of the Kazegage. Gaara fixed her blanket and brushed a stray of hair that covered her face. "I hope one day I'll be able to find someone who will love me back." A smirk appeared in his face.

He suddenly stops when he heard a rather loud knock coming from the outside of the room. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his eyes to the huge window. "Come in Uchiha",

An annoyed Uchiha Sasuke entered the Kazekage office. He is about to face the red-head but stopped when he saw the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuga.

"What happened?" His anger immediately changed into deep concern. The Kazekage smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes showing his annoyed expression at the Kazekage. "Feisty aren't we?" the raven haired Uchiha snickered at the redhead's comment.

"Just tell me what happened." He clenches his jaw as he sees Gaara looks directly into his obsidian orbs.

The Kazekage motioned for them to move to the next room inside his office.

He immediately followed him, knowing that their little chit chat might wake the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuuga.

They both entered a room that looks like a conference hall. But it's a bit small for that; maybe the Kazekage holds his top secret meetings here.

Gaara gestured for him to take a seat. There are at least five leather chairs that surround the square shaped table.

Without further hesitation, Sasuke began to speak. "What happened to her? Is she sick?" The Kazekage snickered at his question.

"You really are dumb Uchiha." Sasuke couldn't help but clutch his fist. This conversation is going nowhere. "Do you really want to know what happened?"

Sasuke didn't reply. "Do I really want to? It doesn't concern me, I-I…" He said to himself. But it quickly changes once he remembered what Haruka told her earlier. . "You may never know what may happen if you won't try." A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I'm not running away this time."

Gaara gazed at the young Uchiha. By the looks of it, he could tell that he's still having a hard time to give in, to his feelings. "Always running away, Sasuke…" His thought broke when the said Uchiha cleared his throat.

"What happened? I want to know." He finally said those words. "She cried, she was upset… and hurt." Gaara's deep voice hit him like a truck as his words repeat in his head.

"Upset… and Hurt?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Don't be so naïve Uchiha… can't you see, she's hurting because of you!" It caught the raven haired ninja off his guard. "Why is she hurt? Does this mean that she has the same feelings as… "

Gaara finally exhales as he regained his composure. "Do you love her?" He didn't go behind the bush; he just wanted to spit it all out to Uchiha Sasuke's face. He doesn't care what his reply or excuses may be; he just wanted to get this over with.

"It's now or never." To Gaara's surprise, Sasuke didn't even smirk at him. His face softened.

"What if I say that…" Sasuke gulps, his hands become sweaty. "I love her… and I've denied it for some time now."

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his chest lighten. It never felt this good.

Gaara's eyes darken for a moment but quickly return to its natural hue.

The audacity that came over the ten words per day Uchiha startled him. "I suggest that you make a move towards her Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Gaara threateningly. His eyes turning red, it wasn't long when the tomoes appeared in his mangekyo.

Gaara didn't even flinch. He knows that he's strong enough to kill this son of a bitch. But of course, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk Hinata's friendship towards him. Even to this expense that the Uchiha is glaring at him in a threatening way.

A smirk appeared on Gaara's face, making the Uchiha annoyed. "And why is **that**?" Between his gritted teeth and clenched jaw. Sasuke tried to maintain his composure. Tsunade will be furious once she sees him glaring like this at the Kazekage. He doesn't give a shit. Kazekage or not, He's a rival.

"If you don't move quickly, I'll just take her for myself instead; Let me get this straight…" Sasuke could feel Gaara's anger. "It's pretty obvious that you're not the only one who's deeply attracted to the Hyuuga, I've been holding my feelings for her for quite sometime now… I'm not a man of patience myself but I managed to exempt her with any rules in life that I have…"

Sasuke stared at Gaara intently. He knew that he mean every single word that he is saying.

"If you don't make her yours soon, even when you returned to Konoha; I'll be having Hinata Hyuuga as my wife."

This statement made Sasuke nuts. "The fuck!" He said to himself. Gaara just smirked at him.

"And how would you do that?" He asked the Kazekage.

"It just so happens that I am the Kazekage of this country, a little abuse to the power wouldn't hurt; I can ask Hiashi Hyuuga myself for her daughter's hand in marriage, even an Uchiha wouldn't have the power to oblige." Once again, the conversation heated up.

"Think about it Uchiha." And with that, Gaara left Sasuke inside the hall. His heart is now pounding due to his anger with Gaara. "I won't let you do that." A smirk appeared on his face as he made his way to the office and carried the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuuga. Gaara was long gone when he returned to pick up Hinata.

* * *

(GAARA'S POV)

He massages his temple as stared at the huge window inside his office. It was quite a view the city is giving him. It soothes his mind when he see's the city lights of Suna.

Suddenly, a blonde girl entered the office and immediately sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Are you really sure about your decision? You're hurting yourself." Temari stood as she made her way towards her little brother. She patted his back.

"Don't pity me… I only did it because it's the right thing, if he won't accept my terms then I'll have Hinata for myself." Temari stared at Gaara in shock. "You've changed." She gave her brother a small smile as she made her way towards the exit of The Kazekage's office.

But before she left, she gave Gaara one last look and said some words. "Maybe there's another person who'll love you with all their heart but you just couldn't see them because you're too busy blinding yourself with what you think you love; Search harder otouto."

Gaara didn't have the time to reply as he heard the doors closed.

He couldn't help but ponder on Temari's words. "Would that be possible? Even without the jinchuriki, am I still a beast I used to be? Will someone love me just the way that I'll love them?"

He suddenly remembered the Blonde Uzumaki that taught him on how to live a normal life… How he could have friends even when he's a jinchuriki himself.

He couldn't help but let out a sigh as he looked intently at the window. "Who knows, maybe one day…"

Hinata woke up as she noticed something different. "Where am I?" Realization hit her the moment she saw Sasuke's duffel bag lying on the floor.

"I guess Gaara took me-"To her surprise, the raven Haired Uchiha made his way inside the room and smiled at her. It took a while for her brain to process what was happening. She blinked her eyes trying to wake herself from her fantasies.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he saw the confused state the Hyuuga was in. He grabbed her hand, dragged her outside the room and sat her on the sofa.

"The hell's your problem!" Hinata's still jealous because of Haruka. Sasuke stared directly into her eyes as he gathered his energy to tell her those five letters.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata coughed at his straightforwardness.

"E-excuse me?" She was so stunned that the great Uchiha Sasuke is saying those words right now. "Oh, Kami! Am I dead? I must be hearing and seeing things." She closed her eyes and pinched her nose.

Sasuke only watched her as his heart skipped another beat.

"This is harder than I thought." Sasuke said to himself. But once he remembered the threat that Gaara told him… Gosh, he's never gonna let this Hyuuga go.

"You've been angry at me for prying and now you're saying that you're sorry?" Hinata raised her brow as confusion hit her. Sasuke nods in agreement.

"God! You've avoided me for more than a month now, you probably had Haruka as your girlfriend and now you're saying your sorry?!" Hinata let out a groan as she grabbed her hair and squeezed it in an annoyed way.

"Is she jealous?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he heard Hinata's statement.

"I'm not buying it! You're unbelievable!" She's about to go inside the bedroom but Sasuke took a hold of her wrist.

"Can you at least hear me out?" He looked at Hinata's eyes. She blushed as she felt Sasuke's stare deepened. She's about to say no but she heard something that changes her mind.

"… Please?"

She rolled her eyes as she snatched her wrist to Sasuke. "You're unbelievable." A deep sigh escaped her lips as she once again, sat on the sofa.

Sasuke sat beside her. "I didn't mean to shout at you…" She doesn't know what happened to her but she immediately felt tears streaming down her face. She wiped her face harshly looking away to the raven haired Uchiha.

Sasuke cursed himself for making her cry. "I hate you! I hate you for not talking to me! for everything that you've caused me!" She stood on the sofa and made her way towards the door. She's about to leave when Sasuke pushed the door back and cornered her.

She couldn't look into his eyes; those obsidian eyes that seemed to draw her into a bottomless pit.

Sasuke puts his arm on the door cornering Hinata with his towering figure. His other hand brushed away the tears that are now flooding her lilac orbs.

Hinata moved her head away as she felt Sasuke's gaze. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

It angered her how one word could change her mind on hating Sasuke. She pounded his chest as she expresses her anger towards the Uchiha.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She kept on saying that over and over again. Good thing she didn't use her gentle fist justsu on Sasuke or he'll be gasping for air right now. He accepted her rage towards him. He deserved every single one of it.

Tears flooded her face as she got tired of banging his chest. Sasuke hugged her tight, burying her face into his chest. "Ssssh, I'm sorry, I'm just so damn stupid that I've tried every possible way to avoid my feelings towards you… I got jealous when Gaara kissed you the night at the festival."

Hinata stopped from crying. "Did he just confess to me?" Her face turned into a deep shade of pink once he heard Sasuke said that he got jealous of the Kazekage.

"I still hate yo—" Hinata didn't even have the guts to say I hate you when she felt Sasuke's lips crashing into her own silencing every word that she ought to tell him.

The kiss didn't last that long. Sasuke stopped while resting his head to Hinata's temples. All of this is happening so fast! Hinata couldn't even process every bit of it.

"I'm sorry." Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Sasuke's warm breath touched her face. His eyes are closed, he seems to be cherishing every bit of the moment they're having now.

Hinata only stood there blushing furiously. "T-This is so unlike y-you." She tried to move away from him but his grip is strong, yet. It doesn't seem to hurt her, just keep her in place. It wasn't long when Sasuke dragged her back to the couch. "Sit." He ordered. She didn't even flinch. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as he ordered her to _sit_ again.

She just raised her brow. "You c-can't or-"She was cut off with Sasuke holding her waist and sitting her on his lap.

She is now sitting on his lap, sideways. "Get off- me!" She tried to escape but failed. "I'm sorry." This time, his words seemed sincere. "I didn't mean everything, I am a jerk…" Hinata arched her brow. "Good thing you're aware of that." She said in a rather sarcastic tone. Sasuke just smirked at her. For a little while, both of them didn't try to speak. The awkward position she's in to, didn't even help.

Never in her mind had she imagined that she'll have the chance to seat into Uchiha Sasuke's lap.

On the other hand; Sasuke cursed himself for being lame. He couldn't think of anything else to say. The feeling is very absurd. It's not everyday that you got to hear Uchiha Sasuke apologize to another person.

Finally! The silence broke when Hinata shyly asks about the Hitsugaya kunoichi. "H-haruka wouldn't like the sight of thi-"Once again, she was cut off by a laughing figure of the man who's holding her in place.

"So you think that I'm with her?" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh his heart out. Hinata blushed seeing that her attempt to embarrass Sasuke backfired on her. "You're jealous?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"I hate you." She said flatly. She's starting to act like him. She acted this carefree before. She liked the feeling of freedom when she's around him.

Hinata puffed her cheeks and turned her eyes away from Sasuke's. It wasn't long when she felt Sasuke's breath brushing through her nape, to her cheeks and now… to her right ear.

She didn't expect him to act so weird like this. _"I love you Hinata."_ The Uchiha whispered into her ear. It startled her. Sasuke can't feel his ears. They're all red now.

"You're weird… a-are you sick?" Hinata tried again to escape from his lap but he is too strong, she couldn't even flinch.

She blushed furiously as realization hit her hard. _He finally admitted his feelings towards her._

But what shocked her was when Sasuke sealed it with a kiss. She never felt this way before. The kiss lasted long enough to leave both of them panting. Once again, Sasuke rested his head into hers. She never expected what he did afterwards.

Sasuke hugged her. She hugged him back.

"So we're good now?" Sasuke asked while looking directly into her eyes. It made her uneasy at first; she's not used of getting this kind of attention.

She just smiled shyly in response. It wasn't long when sleep took over to both of them.

Hinata woke up feeling Sasuke's body over hers. The beating of his heart sounded like a melody into her ears.

Both of them were lying at the couch with Hinata on top of Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind; the stressful weeks in now finally over.

She studied the picture of Sasuke's sleeping figure. "Sleep." She blushed once she realizes that he's awake. "You can't order me around." She said while snuggling herself into his chest. Sasuke gave soothing massages at her back. "Sing me a lullaby." She pleaded. Sasuke couldn't say no. "If I sing you'll sleep." Hinata just nodded her head in response. It's still early and the sun is still not up.

To be honest, Sasuke was a little sleepy. But he tried his best to sing Hinata her lullaby.

"_So just give it one more try to a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio, if you can't hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can tell, I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone, so just close your eyes… Cause honey here comes, a lullaby."_

Hinata drifted to sleep as she heard Sasuke's song. It calmed her. All this time, she never knew that she'll find someone who'll make her feel this way. For a long time, she'd been deprived of this, but now… everything is starting to be in place.

They both fall asleep into each other's arms finding the solstice that they've been looking for.

It was mid in the afternoon when Sasuke woke up. It's Saturday meaning… They can have this day for themselves.

He didn't want to admit but if it wasn't for Gaara… He wouldn't be able to gather up the courage, to man up, to admit his feelings towards this blue haired kunoichi. From that very moment, he swears. Gaara finally gained his respect and gratitude. He was a bit guilty thought. He is very much aware of the Kazekage's feelings towards Hinata.

"_Being home isn't so bad after all." _ Sasuke smirked to himself.

It wasn't long when he can't wait for Hinata to finally wake up. He's not a man of patience though. He peeked at the sleeping figure of the bluette. An evil smirk appeared into his face as he thought of a devious idea to wake the princess into her deep slumber.

Hinata scrunched up her nose as she felt Sasuke's hot kissed trailed down her temples, to her forehead down to the tip of her nose.

She let out a groan as she tried her hard not to give into Sasuke's teasing.

"hmmm, Sasuke… I'm still, sleepy." She tried to hide her face into Sasuke sight but failed. She's lying on top of him so it made little space for her to hide her face away from his kisses.

Sasuke raised his brow. "You'll wake up soon." He smirks as he starts to kiss her again.

He kissed her to her temples, forehead and the crook of her eyebrows. He could tell that she's trying very hard not to give in. "Wake up already…" He kissed her cheeks, her jaw and stared at her as she stared into his obsidian orbs. "Make me." She said teasingly. Sasuke now kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed as she felt Sasuke's kiss all over her flushed face. The only thing that hasn't been kissed is her soft pink lips.

"Wake up already." Sasuke looked at her in an overly cute way. She finally groaned and escaped his embrace leaving him lying by himself on the couch.

Hinata folded her arms and raised a brow at Sasuke. "You've become soft Uchiha." A smirk appeared into her lips as Sasuke rolled his eyes. He immediately stood in front of her, lowering his gaze so now the are in eye to eye level. "You made me soft." A soft chuckle left his breath as he stole a soft kiss into Hyuga Hinata's shocked figure. "No fair!" She protested but Sasuke was out of sight. She immediately made her way towards the bedroom only to hear the water coming from the bathroom.

"You're such a tease Sasuke."

She immediately made her way towards the kitchen to prepare their meal.

Her thoughts soon focused to Sasuke's confession. "I haven't told him that I love him too." A small smile crept across her beautiful face. _"I'll tell him later."_

* * *

TBC. Okay! This chapter is supposed to be a lemony part. (I suck at lemony parts) But I've edited it out because it'll seem to be a little fast. We want some sweetie sugary stuff from the two, save the lemon for later. LOL. How was it? R&R please? Tell me what you think.

OH! Another thing! The lullaby that Sasuke sang to Hinata is originally by Nickelback. Listen to it, it's awesome. That song saved me from my darkest nights when I have no one to talk to but my Ipod.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, so Sasuke and Hinata are OOC in this chapter. Come on, let's give Gaara some spotlight. :)

* * *

"You never realize how much you like someone until you watch them like someone else."

-Unknown

**(Weeks later)**

It's pretty obvious that the two leaf ninja have developed a deeper friendship. Temari was very ecstatic about Hinata and Sasuke's relationship.

She knew that they both have feelings for each other but is shy to admit it.

Temari let out a sigh as she caught a glimpse of The Kazekage. He's been acting so weird lately. To her surprise, it's not because of Hinata and Sasuke's relationship.

Ever since the Hitsugaya Jounin decided to avoid her brother, it made Gaara a little irritable. For some reasons, Haruka would rather spend her entire week training with Hinata or fixing Setsuna and Shiro's broken bones whenever they got one.

Gaara on the contrary, would stress himself on doing his enormous pile of paper works. He'll go home late and then sleep afterwards. At first, they all thought it is because of Hinata and Sasuke but damn, they're wrong.

The red headed Kazekage massages his temple as he signed his last pile of paper works. It wouldn't be so long when both Hinata and Sasuke would return to Konoha. For a short time, He ans Sasuke became sparing partners. Of course, the Uchiha himself is a worthy opponent.

He likes the feeling of draining his strength and over using his chakra; to Hinata and Temari's dislike.

He really doesn't wrong what is the problem. Why is she avoiding him? They've been friends for five years now. But what happened?

He stared blankly into the ceiling as his thoughts ponder at the certain raven haired kunoichi. Whenever he catches a glimpse of her, he would immediately feel his chest tightened. He didn't feel it before; even when he hugged Hinata. All this time, he thought he was heels over heads towards the said Hyuuga. But he's wrong.

He quickly made his way outside the office. "I need to train." He said to himself as he puffed in a smoke filled with sand.

To his surprise, the person who happens to be running inside his thoughts blessed him with her grace.

She's sitting on a large rock at the bottom of the lake with her eyes closed. Her raven hair cascades through the warm autumn wind. She didn't seem to notice him so he made a move to close their gap.

It didn't even startle the girl once he sat beside her. He watched her face in pure amusement. It looks like she's meditating. She sat barefoot, with her feet cooling towards the water of the lake.

She gave him a startled expression the moment she opened her violet eyes. "K-Kazekage sama."

And there it goes again, the tightening of his chest, the uncertain heart beat, the sweetness of his palms. Gaara never liked the new sensation that he is feeling right now.

"I think, I should-" She was beginning to stand up from the rock when Gaara caught her wrist.

"Stay for a while, I want to talk to you." To his surprise, she didn't seem to oblige. She just sat there at her spot, swirling her feet from the water.

"What is it that you like to discuss, Kazekage sama?" Gaara gave her an annoyed look. She giggled at his expression.

"Formalities, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not necessary?" She arched her left brow and sighed.

"Okay, scratch that. What is it that you want to talk?" She replied with little annoyance. She had been trying to avoid Gaara in the past few weeks, but now all her works seemed to be in vain.

"Why are you avoiding me Haruka?" Gaara's face softened a bit. She couldn't help but blush as she stared directly into his minty green eyes. "I-I, I'm busy with Hinata Sensei." She bit her lower lip as it is pretty obvious that she's trying to avoid his gaze.

"So it's true that you're avoiding me." Hurt can be seen in Gaara's face. He never liked the idea of avoidance. In fact, he hates it.

"This conversation is going no where Gaara." She finally managed to blurt out his name. Gaara could see her face blushing intently as she stands up, preparing to leave.

"I guess, you're hurt for losing the Shinobi you love." Out Of no where, Gaara just blurted it out.

Haruka nearly face palmed herself. "Are you thinking that I'm in love with the Uchiha bitch?" She said in an annoyed tone. Gods, if an elder would pass by and see her talking to the Kazekage like that, she'll be de-throned from her position as Head clan of Hitsugaya.

Gaara Stared at her sudden change of mood. All this time, he never realizes that he could anger Haruka.

"You're supposed to be wise Gaara!" Gaara stood and faced Haruka. She crossed her arms into her chest. A sign of disbelief can be seen in her features.

"I do not know what you intend to point out Haruka." He stared at her. He's pissed; he couldn't even send her his icy glare. _"Damn! How am I supposed to intimidate her?"_

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh. "You're nearsighted. Unbelievable." And with that, Haruka puffed into a black smoke leaving a puzzled Gaara standing.

"What is she supposed to…" He cursed himself as he finally realized what the hell is wrong.

* * *

(GAARA'S POV)

Gaara stared again at the huge window replaying what happened at the lake. "Is she really?" He massages his temple as he inwardly cursed himself.

He's all puzzled about his feelings towards Haruka. "Is this what Temari meant before?" The moment he felt butterflies in his stomach was the day that he first laid eyes upon Haruka Hitsugaya. He can still remember Harauka's dying face when he saved her. She's not like everybody else in the village. Even before he had Shukaku inside him, she's one of those who would always give him a smile. He didn't know why, but it gave him the feeling of happiness.

He developed a mutual feeling towards Hinata for reasons that: he's running away on confessing to Haruka, He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

He sees Haruka into Hinata. For reasons that they both have almost the same hair, only Hinata's hair is indigo. He thought that what he is feeling towards Haruka is nothing but a crush, and it will soon die when he finds someone to set his eyes on. But damn he's wrong.

Just like what happened to Sasuke, the more he avoids, the more it came rushing into his front door.

"I'm such a fool!"

From the entrance of His room, he heard Kankuro let out a laugh.

He glared at his brother as he made himself inside his office. "You're a slow poke Kazekage sama." Kankuro let out another laugh.

"Shut up." Gaara rolled his eyes as he tries to figure out if his feeling towards the Hitsugaya is true or not.

"I need to find out. I need to ask… Sasuke."

A vein popped into his right temple as he thought about Uchiha Sasuke. "This is going to be awkward." But he had no other choice. The Uchiha are his last resort.

"Summon The Uchiha, I have some business to discuss with him." He ordered Kankuro. The puppet master just gave him a wink. "Good luck with that Lil' bro."

Uchiha Sasuke was puzzled when Kankuro came banging on his door while watching his new favorite show "The amazing world of Gumball."

When his girlfriend finds out that he became hooked to this show, it made her laugh big time. Not only did Temari know about this, but Haruka also.

"This better be goo Kankuro." He spatted as he locked the door behind him. He would have to pick up Hinata from the Hospital later.

Sasuke made his way inside Gaara's office.

"Gaara." He nodded at the red headed ninja. He shot Sasuke one of his confused look. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what is happening to Gaara.

"I have something to ask." He started cold.

Sasuke smirked at himself.

"Interesting."

* * *

TBC. Okay this is one of my shortest chapters but come on, R&R what would be Gaara's question? And what would Madam Sasuke advice? HAHAHA R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **It's pretty obvious that we're nearing the end of this fan fic. I would like to extend my gratitude to those of you who've supported this fic; for bearing with my grammatical errors. (I'm Human I tend to make mistakes.) Thank you dear readers.

_xxXXxxXXXXxxxx_

* * *

_**I don't "go crazy." I am crazy. I just go normal from time to time.**_

_-Someecards_

* * *

The raven haired Uchiha seemed startled at the Kazekage's sudden urge to summon him. Of course, he didn't show him his expression. As usual, he just kept it hidden. Just like his _journal_.

Both men stared in awkward silence. It was until Kankuro immediately made his way _uninvited_ of course, to the Kazekage's office.

Gaara furrowed his brows at his brother's sudden appearance. Sasuke smirked as Kankuro sat on the armchair opposite to the Kazekage.

"I'm your brother; I'm supposed to be here too!" He insisted, like a child. "Figures…" Sasuke again smirked at Kankuro's antics while Gaara let out a sigh.

"I think I'm…" There was a pregnant silence between the three men. Kankuro felt a small sweat forming in the back of his neck, while Sasuke focused his attention into Gaara's confession.

Finally, he decided that it's now or never. "I'm in love." Sasuke and Kankuro nearly fell from his seat as Sasuke Uchiha tried his best not to do the same. They both know that it's not the indigo haired heiress that he's talking about. Because he wouldn't have summoned Sasuke if that's the case.

The Uchiha might go nuts. Sasuke gulped. He felt his throat run dry as soon as Gaara told them that He is In love.

"Why did you summon me?" He asked quizzically, he didn't quite get it.

"I need your help; both of you." Gaara massages his temples as he felt his whole body tense.

"It's Hitsugaya isn't it?" Kankuro wiggled his brow in a Might Gai way. Sasuke stared at him in shock.

Gaara felt his cheeks heat up. He just nodded in response. "Am I supposed to tell her?" The raven haired Jounin didn't think twice as he replied to Gaara's question.

"Of course you should!" Kankuro and Sasuke screamed in synch. They're like two mothers trying to lecture their teenaged son.

"She's avoiding my presence." Gaara can feel his chest tightened a little, his heart ached at the thought of Haruka trying to avoid him.

"You're a slow poke Kazekage that's why she's avoiding you!" Kankuro couldn't help himself. Sasuke on the contrary nodded in response.

"Not to sound rude but I have to agree with puppet boy." Sasuke again nodded in agreement. Kankuro, flinched his eyes at Sasuke which he gladly returns with a smirk.

"Did you just call me puppet boy?!" Kankuro becomes furious. Sasuke didn't even react.

"Girl, girls, you're both pretty, settle down." It shook the hell out of them when they heard Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage spoke in such manner.

Kankuro and Sasuke froze.

"I think he's sick?" Kankuro whispered to Sasuke. He nodded in response as Gaara gave them a disappointed look.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke's eyes lit up as he remembered what Gaara did for him. He gave the raven haired Uchiha an ultimatum that is why he end up with **his** Hinata.

"We'll help you." Kankuro and Sasuke gave Gaara their weirdest smile. The Kazekage looked at them in pure horror.

"_I should've asked Temari."_ He said to Himself.

It wasn't long when both Sasuke and Kankuro are planning for Gaara and Haruka.

But it seems like their strategy is more of an assault than of a confession. Sasuke drew some points into the map of Sunagakure that Kankuro laid on top of the table.

"You should **ambush** her in broad day light! It will be an unexpected one!" Gaara felt shivers run down his spine.

Sasuke swatted the back of Kankuro's head. "Baka! She might get the wrong impression." The red haired Kazekage thanked the gods for Sasuke's sudden outburst on Kankuro's idea. Too bad he got a lot weirder plans like Kankuro.

"Gaara should use a genjustsu on her, and then He attacks!" Sasuke made an air fist as he pictured his plan.

Gaara's jaw dropped. What the hell happened to this two Shinobi? It's like their brains are not functioning well.

"I am not planning to **kill** Haruka, and if I'll be making some **violent** moves like that, I wouldn't have asked both of you. I'm the Ka-ze-ka-Ge! I know how to make an assault!" To his dismay, Kankuro and Sasuke both applauded him.

He rolled his eyes at the weirdest sight he had ever laid eyes on. "Uchiha, you need to go back to Konoha, my brother has infected your brain!" Gaara couldn't believe that Sasuke is acting like a mad man.

"You two… OUT!" both of them stared deep into Gaara's emerald eyes.

Sasuke smirked a little. "We're just playing on you." Kankuro let out a hearty laugh.

Gaara sighed for the tenth time as he stared into the ceiling.

"You should tell her what you feel." Sasuke gave him a supportive look. "I'm not good with girls." He sighed again. Kankuro patted his back.

"If you want to get it off your chest… I advise that you tell her."

Sasuke can relate to Gaara's situation, he had a hard time confessing to Hinata, Yet. He managed to spit it out in the end.

"It'll all be worth it." Sasuke gave him an assuring look. "What if she… she dumps me?" A blush crept into his face. This is so unlike Gaara. Kankuro can tell that being in love makes a person to act weird and jumpy and all lovey dovey and stuff. He made a mental not to fall in love. But who knows, maybe one day it'll backfire him.

"At least you've tried, there's nothing to lose. If Naruto baka is here, he'll tell you the same." At Sasuke's mention of Narutos' name, Gaara seemed to relax.

"It's now or never."

Gaara walked on the outskirts of town trying to figure out what to do. He's been up all night at the thought of confessing his feelings towards a certain Hitsugaya made him jumpy.

He slipped that thought away from his mind as he entered Kazekage towers. It wasn't long when all the Shinobi bowed their heads as the Kazekage made his entrance.

Today is the day that Hinata and Sasuke will return to Konoha. It's been two months since they've got here to help Sanaa.

To Gaara's surprise, they've exceeded his expectations. The two cursed ninja can control their seals now. While as for their medical team… They made tremendous improvements, thanks to Hinata.

The two leaf ninja made their way inside his office as he signed some papers to be handed to Tsunade when they got back.

"And that-should do it…" He said as he put the Kazekage seal into the scroll. He handed it to Sasuke and Hinata. Too bad, Temari couldn't say her goodbye's because of her sudden mission.

As Hinata and Sasuke made their way in the door, Hinata winked at Gaara. "Good luck Gaara."

Gaara nearly fell from his chair as Hinata bid him good luck. "Uchiha." A vein popped at the side of his head.

* * *

(Confessions 101)

Gaara made his way on the lake trying to search for the raven haired girl. His hearing skips a beat as the person whom he's looking for came into view.

She sat there unmoving. Her hair once again, cascading as the soft wind blew strands on it. She didn't seem to mind.

Gaara silently made his way to her. This time, she's not sitting on the huge rock at the middle of the lake. She is sitting underneath the huge oak tree.

"If you have something to say, make it quick." Gaara let out a smirk _"She's a tough one."_

She didn't even flinch when Gaara sat beside her.

Gaara felt his throat became dry. How hard is it to tell someone that you love them? Man this is harder than I thought.

Gaara finally relaxed. He held her free hand. She suddenly opened her eyes, shocked at the Kazekage's touch. "W-what's wrong with you?" She couldn't move. After all the avoiding, the small talk. It all takes a teeny tiny touch to make butterflies inside her stomach.

"I just dropped by to tell you how much I love you." And with that, Gaara puffed in a smoke filled with sand, leaving a blushing and totally confused Haruka Hitsugaya. "Oh Kami, did he just?"

She holds her chest, trying to feel her heart beat. After all the waiting, and crying and avoiding. He'll just puff in a smoke after telling her that he loves her? "Come back here Gaara you Basta-" Before she could finish her sentence, Gaara silenced her with his lips gently crushing hers.

At first, she tries to keep her lips shut but it didn't work. His knees felt like jellos' as he kissed her. It didn't last long when they're both staring into each other's eyes. Gaara rested his head into her shoulder. He needs to make an effort to lower his height. He's also a foot taller.

"_You stole my first kiss."_ Haruka said with a frown.

(FEW DAYS LATER)

The two raven haired ninja sighed in relief as they saw the gates of Konohagakure approaching.

Sasuke seemed to be full of thoughts, it was only when Hinata blocked his path did he realize that she'd been talking with him all this time.

"You're spacing out again Uchiha." Hinata said in her not so usual sarcastic tone. The raven haired Uchiha smirked at the kunoichi in front of him.

"What is it again Hinata hime?" Hinata blushed at his statement. "Baka!" She said as she sped off, leaving a smirking Sasuke ten feet behind her.

It took him no effort as he made his way towards her leaping figure. _"I hate those reflexes." _Hinata said to herself. It is true; Uchiha Sasuke is a prodigy himself.

"You can't outrun me." Sasuke said as he teasingly poked Hinata's cheek. "Tag, you're it." And in a puff, Sasuke disappeared into Hinata's sight.

"Wait up!" She pumped more chakra to her feet as she tries to catch Sasuke.

Their journey has been short and comfortable; she seemed more at ease now that she and Sasuke had a deeper relationship.

Never in her wildest dreams, did she imagine that she'll get over her heads over heels crush to the certain blonde. She smiled as memories of her youth came rushing.

Even thought Sasuke never had the chance to enjoy thoroughly his childhood, Hinata is fortunate enough to enjoy hers. Though there are times that she would escape into the Hyuga manor, just to run away from those prying eyes, all in all. She did enjoy her childhood.

"Now you're spacing out." Sasuke came into a halt blocking Hinata.

The Hyuga was full of thoughts that she didn't realize they have now reached the huge gates of Konohagakure.

"O-oh, gomenasai." She said shyly for not paying attention. Sasuke let out a sigh. He is about to ask something to Hinata when The Hyuga prodigy came into sight.

"Okaeri Hinata-sama." Neji said in his unusual voice. He really has a soft spot for his cousin. Hinata run to his direction tackling her cousin into a big hug.

Sasuke flinched at the sight. Of course, he's the selfish type. He really did mind _sharing_.

Neji gave him an icy glare which he returned the moment he laid eyes on him.

Silver ones met obsidian. He didn't need to turn his kekei genkai on. It would drive Hinata crazy when she saw both giving death glares to each other.

As soon as Hinata eneded the hug, Neji smiled at his cousin. It's really rare of him to show his emotions. But damn, he missed his cousin.

"Hiashi sama ordered me to escort you as soon as you've reached the gates of Konoha." He stated firmly. Hinata gave Sasuke an apologetic look. He nodded in response.

"Can we just drop by to madam Hokage's office? We need to give her our report." Neji nodded in agreement.

The three of them walked in an awkward silence. Hinata is now sandwiched by the two prodigies.

She let out a sigh. She really needs to work on Neji and Sasuke's relationship.

It wasn't long when the three shinobi reached the Hokage tower. Shizune gave Hinata a warm hug once she caught a glimpse of her figure entering the building.

"Hinata chan! You're back early!" Hinata couldn't help but blush at the older kunoichi's gestures.

"Uhm, anou Shizune… We came here to meet Tsunade Sama." Shizune immediately let go of the girl and led them to the office.

"Neji san, can I talk to you for a bit? There are some papers you need to sign for your ANBU squad." Neji nodded in response. Hinata caught his forearm and stared directly into his eyes.

"You're ANBU captain now?" She couldn't help but be delighted. Neji just smiled at her. "Congratulations!" The Uchiha watched in amusement. _"I'll be captain in no time."_ He mentally noted as he glanced at the two Hyuga.

It wasn't long when both Sasuke and Hinata mede their way to Tsunade's office.

They handed Tsunade the scrolls that Gaara gave them. Tsunade read the report and she was quite amused while re-reading the part about Sasuke's exceptional teaching abilities, and so as Hinata's.

"You two." Tsunade gestured for them to come closer. She let out a smirk as she congratulates the two Ninja.

"You've done quite a job. I'm impressed." Hinata sighed in relief. Sasuke just smirked.

Tsunade signed the scrolls and stared directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm proud of you Uchiha, you've proved your loyalty to your village." Hinata smiled. Of course he did! She'd seen him work hard on training both Setsuna and Shiro. He even developed a bonf towards the Sabaku siblings himself; A sign which is uncanny to Hinata. She didn't think that Sasuke would mature like this.

"As for you Hinata… all of years of hard work have payed off. You two are now dismissed."

They both bowed at Tsunade. For the first time, Uchiha Sasuke showed gratitude towards the Hokage. Tsunade couldn't believe she is witnessing such a scene.

"_Something happened in Suna that changed him… I'll go ask Gaara myself." _She mentally noted as soon as the two left her office.

"Hinata… I-" Sasuke was about to tell Hinata something but Neji immediately dragged the gal off. "Hiashi sama is waiting." He said coldly. Hinata mouthed the words "I'm sorry." While being dragged by her oh so protective cousin.

Sasuke wanted to shave his hair off his head as frustration hit him. "I was about to ask her to fuckin' marry me! Stupid Neji!"

Suddenly, the oh so loud mouthed Hokage to be, came rushing to Sasuke.

"Sasukeee teme!" Naruto nearly chocked Sasuke as he hugged tackled him. Shizune puts her finger to her lips telling Naruto to be quiet. They still haven't left Hokage tower.

"Gomene Shizine nii chan!" He said as he dragged the raven haired Sasuke outside the premise.

To Sasuke's surprise, He ended up sitting into the stool of Ichiraku ramen bar, with Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto staring at him like he was some model from a mens magazine.

To be serious, it freaked the hell out of him.

He let out a sigh as the six ninja didn't even flinch. Well, as for Shikamaru and Shino, they did busy themselves on eating the ramen. It looks like both of them were just dragged by the loudmouths themselves.

To his surprise, Choiji doesn't seem to be minding his _food_. "Maybe he's on a diet." He told himself.

"Damn it guys, stop staring!" He rolled his eyes. He was about to leave but Shikamaru stepped into his shadow. Shikamaru saluted into him. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Spit it out." He said coldly.

"Are you and Hinata?..." All of them turned their eyes to the twenty one year old Uchiha. _"How __did they—"_ Until he remembered that Temari had other _friends_ here at Konohagakure.

Lee's eyes are shining like diamonds. Sasuke let out another sigh.

He couldn't lie. Hinata would get furious about this. It leaves him no choice but to admit it personally.

"Yeah." He said coldly. Shino choked on his ramen, I think he accidentally swallowed the chopsticks that he's using.

"Oi Shino!" Choiji and Lee immediately rushed towards Shino who's been coughing for his life. Damn he swallowed two chopsticks for Pete's sake!

It wasn't long when Sasuke himself made his way towards Shino and gave him a hard smack.

"Eheeeem!" Finally! The two piece of metal is now out from his throat. Naruto and Kiba gave it a disgusted look while Lee handed Shino a glass of water.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru exclaimed at the sight in front of him. Of course, every one of them was caught of guard; he didn't saw that the shadow of Sasuke that he's stepping for quite a while was now out of sight.

Sasuke was about to escape but to his misfortune… Shikamaru caught his Shadow again.

"Damn shadow manipulator." He murmured to himself.

All of them were shocked at his news. They're both asking if he'd gotten third base yet, with Hinata and other men stuff that made Sasuke blushing furiously. "I haven't had that thing with her baka!"

Shino again coughed at Sasuke's statement, while Kiba and Lee began to act like a mother.

"Oh our innocent Hinata chan! What did you do to her you pervert!? You've polluted her pure of innocence mind." Lee and Kiba stated.

Of course, nothing sexually happened to them… yet.

"So you didn't do it with her yet?" Naruto asked, a sign of relief crossed his face.

"Yeah." Sasuke blushed again. Shikamaru loves this scene. Maybe sitting idle with his abnormal friends isn't such a bad thing after all.

Kiba out of nowhere, asked again. "So if you didn't do it… then maybe you did the foreplay?" Sasuke felt his ears reddened and his whole body froze.

It wasn't long when the Hyuga genius came smacking Kiba's face. "Fuck you Inozuka!" All of them froze. Even the great Uchiha Sasuke himself.

He's a dead duck by now. Seeing the hostile look plastered into Hyuuga Neji's face truly sent shiver down his spine.

"I'm dead." Thanks to Kiba's pervy words.

Neji calmed himself down as Naruto laughed nervously. They are about to explain to Neji when he suddenly made his way towards the raven haired Uchiha.

"Hiashi sama is expecting to see you tonight at dinner. " He said coldly. Now he's going to hell. Neji smirked at him; a smirk that he didn't like, not one bit.

"A little piece of advice though… Don't be late; we'll be expecting you at eight."

And with that, the Hyuga Prodigy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They gave Sasuke an apologetic look. "Good luck Teme."

"It's all fucked up now." Shino, for the first time spoke.

* * *

TBC.

Okay! How was it? Hahaha, Looks like some one's in trouble. R&R please, it would be nice to hear you lovely comments.

Next Chapter: Dinner with the Hyuga's


	21. Chapter 21

"The more real you get the more unreal the world gets."

-John Lennon

* * *

xxxXXxxxXXxxx

Uchiha Sasuke is a man of speed. He fights fast, gets annoyed fast and most of all… walks fast. But to his dismay, his walk to the Hyuga Manor is draining the hell out of him.

He never felt this nervous before. Of course, he really doesn't give a damn to the stoic Hiashi Hyuga. But it all changed when he dated his daughter; or rather, when He developed a stronger bond towards the heiress.

He let out a sigh as soon as the enormous gates of the Hyuga compound came to his sight.

It's not everyday that a person is invited inside the Hyuga premise; but it's not the fact that Sasuke is worried about. It's about the Hyuga tensai. Commonly known as, Hyuga Neji; the overly protective and loving cousin of Hinata Hyuga.

From what he remembers, the male Hyuga nearly killed Hinata during the chunin exam. How did this happen? He doesn't know. But one thing's for sure… Hinata is one hell of Hyuga. Her looks might be soft, gentle and caring. Some might even describe her as weak. But hell no, this little blue haired creature has something inside her that can hypnotize you, can _change _you.

One proof is her effect towards the Uchiha Sasuke himself. Not to mention, Hyuga Neji and recently, her Father.

"Damn you Kiba and Naruto." He cursed inwardly. He hated the fact that the loudmouths asked him tons of pervy questions. To his dismay, the Hyuga prodigy is searching for him that time. Maybe the gods wasn't on his favor that's why they let Neji hear the perverted questions that Naruto and Kiba has been asking him, they even dragged Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee!

Another sigh escaped his breath. "Let's get this over with." He was about to knock through the gates when a servant immediately opened it for him.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke sama?" The servant asked him nervously. He smirked as he saw the intimidated servant. He just nods at the question.

"This way p-please, it's almost Time." The servant said nervously. Sasuke followed him as he led the raven haired Uchiha inside the compound.

The Hyugga's sure spare no expense. The Hyuga manor looks a lot like the Uchiha district itself. The only thing that's different is that the Uchiha district only has one person living within its vast property.

"Hiashi sama, your guest has arrived." Sasuke immediately heard the clan head's cold reply. He's so much like Fugaku. He thought to himself.

"You may now enter, Uchiha san." The servant opened the screen doors towards the dining hall.

"Ah, Sasuke san." Hiashi greeted the young Uchiha. He curt his head in reply. "Come, sit, sit…" Hiashi gestured for him to take a seat right in front of Hyuga Neji.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said sarcastically to himself. Neji sent him an icy glare which he did the same.

"Sasuke san." Sasuke can hear Neji's sour way of saying his name through his gritted teeth.

"Hn." He just nods at him.

The three men sat in complete silence while waiting for Hanabi and Hinata. It wasn't long when Neji started the conversation.

"So, how was you mission to Suna? Anything _interesting_ happened?" Neji gave him a mischievous smile, Hiashi seemed to wait for his reply as he sips his tea.

Sasuke cursed Neji inside his head. "The mission was a success I must say." He said coldly while glaring at Neji. They are now sending death glares to each other.

"How about _our_ Hinata? Did she complete the task that was appointed to her?" Neji smirked at Sasuke. It is true that the two Hyuga is now frying Uchiha Sasuke with his own oil. He's on Hot seat, ladies and gentle men.

Sasuke gulped as the thought of Hinata. "She's an outstanding jounin. I must say, it was quite impressive… She made huge progress on helping Sand's medical ninjas." Sasuke didn't lie. Of course, he doesn't sugar coat everything that he says. As a fellow shinobi, he's completely astounded by Hinata's excellent performance.

Hinashi nodded in agreement. "That's good to hear." Another knock interrupted their heated conversation.

"Hinata sama and Hanabi sama is here to join the dinner." The servant from outside stated.

"Let them in!" The change of Hiashi Hyuga's mood did no go unnoticed by Sasuke himself.

"Konbanwa Otousan, Neji nii san… Sasuke." Neji and Hiashi flinched at the last person. "Sasuke." The young Uchiha can feel death glares being thrown by the two Hyuga male. "I'm in deep shit right now." He sighed as he said to himself.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw how beautiful Hinata is. She's wearing a casual yakuta just like her sister. Her hair is tied on a high pony tail which made her face more noticeable. He pale skin seemed to shine from its radiant beauty.

Hanabi smirked as she saw the surprised look plastered on Sasuke's face.

Hiashi gestured for the girls to seat down. Hinata was about to seat next to Sasuke's but to his dismay… Hanabi immediately grabbed the chair.

"Me first!" She chirped happily as she gave Hinata her cutest smile; one thing that Hinata couldn't resist.

Hinata smiled at her sisters antics. She took the empty seat beside Neji.

The genius gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata did the same.

Sasuke felt awkward this time. Hinata seemed to notice it and gave him a wink while mouthing the words. "It's alright."

Hiashi Hyuga broke the silence as the chef and Servants made their way inside the huge dining hall. "Dinner is served." The chef stated. Hiashi clapped his hands and the dinner started.

xxXXxxXXXxxXXxx

* * *

The dinner started awkwardly with Hiashi Neji and Hanabi, interrogating Sasuke. Hinata couldn't' help but giggle whenever she caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face.

Never in her life did she imagine to see Uchiha Sasuke in such way. The notorious missing ninja did his best to control his temper and keep his cool.

After their dinner, the real talk came immediately.

Hiashi was the first one to speak. A cough escaped his lips as he began. Neji smirked at Sasuke and Hinata did her best to refrain from laughing.

"So Sasuke san… are you and my daughter together? Sasuke nearly choked at his sudden question. Of course, Hiashi Hyuga is not the type of person who'll go around the bush. He just blurted itwithout hesitation.

Hinata blushed as Hanabi looked at her. The little Hyuga knew exactly the answer, but of course… She wanted the answer to come personally from Sasuke.

"Yes, Hiashi sama." A deep sigh escaped into his lips as he tried his best to calm himself. Hinata blushed even more as Sasuke admitted his feelings towards the Hyuga heiress.

It didn't go unnoticed to Neji's eyes. He can see that his beloved cousin is in love with the Uchiha. But he wants to see if he's worthy enough for her.

Hiashi looked at Sasuke like a father would do to his daughter's boyfriend. And hell, it freaked him out.

Uchiha Sasuke was never the sacredly cat, but for once… the gods is not in his favor.

Hiashi cleared his throat as he slowly stood from his seat. He looks a bit taller that Sasuke himself.

"Let us converse in my office then." Sasuke followed Hiashi. Hinata just gave him an encouraging look, though deep inside… she was worried sick. She knows how her Father would sometimes over react on things.

Hanabi gave her a teasing look. "Looks like he's in trouble." Neji gave her an icy glare. "What?" The young Hyuga made her way outside the dining hall.

Neji let out a sigh as Hanabi lef him and Hinata alone.

He offered his hand to Hinata and she took it without hesitation.

xxXXxxXXXxxxXXXXxxx-

* * *

**(HIASHI'S OFFICE)**

Sasuke let out a sigh as he knows where this conversation is heading.

"I want to ask for your daughter's hand." Hiashi froze as he let the statement run over and over into his mind.

"No." Sasuke was shocked. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. No body says no to an Uchiha.

"Take it easy Sasuke… he's playing hard to get." He immediately calmed himself as Hinata's picture appeared into his mind.

"If you're worried about her clan status, then you don't have too-" Hiashi didn't let him finish.

The Hyuga let out a sigh and stared intently into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke can feel the intensity of Hiashi Hyuga's stare. It's like he's stabbing him by the look of his eyes.

"I don't give a damn on which clan she ended, who the person she's going to marry or whatsoever. I just wanted to know if the person who's asking her hand in marriage would be worth it. " Sasuke can feel his heart skipped a bit. Hiashi Hyuga is talking to him not as the Head clan, but as a Father.

He continued. "Ask her to marry you after a year." Sasuke's kekke genkai nearly activated but he tried his best to control it. He would enrage Hiashi if he did that. Of course, if he wanted to marry Hinata then he would have to comply with his conditions.

"I understand Hiashi sama." He said coldly. "After your probation ended and after you proved your loyalty to this village… and of course." Hiashi softened a bit. Sasuke could sense the change of his mood. He smiled inwardly as he noticed that Hiashi Hyuga really has a soft spot for his little girls.

"After you have proved to me and my family that you are worthy enough to be Hiata's life time partner. Did you get what I mean boy?" A small smile crept upon his face as Hiashi talked again.

"Marriage is not a game… you'll be tying yourself to my daughter forever." His heart skipped a beat as Hiashi's words pondered into his mind.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Pure seriousness can be seen into Sasuke's face.

"In that case… you should learn how to deal with Neji… He's a handful, ever since the chunin exam incident he's been Hinata's protector." A small chuckle emerged from the old Hyuga's lips. Kami has truly been good to him by blessing him with youthful strength.

"I can see that." Sasuke replied as he thought that Neji would truly be a problem… But it's okay, as long as his intentions are pure. He's just protecting Hinata.

Hiashi spoke again. "So it's a deal then… you might change your mind about my daughter but I don't give a damn, you just proved me wrong for letting you stay in a relationship with Hinata."

Sasuke replied immediately. "I won't change my mind." Hiashi gave him a curious look. "How so? There are other girls' whos' looks are-"But Sasuke didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"I am dead serious about your daughter… Hiashi sama." Hiashi raised his brows. "I am just saying… Well, if that happens… might as well continue her bethrodal." Sasuke felt his anger rising, his keke genkai might appear if he doesn't calm himself.

"Bethrodal? To whom?" He managed to ask Hiashi while on the verge of bursting out.

"That's none of your concern Uchiha." He gave Sasuke a sly grin as he felt his chakra trying to emerge inside his body. He's succeeding.

Sasuke just didn't force the issue; even though deep inside… He wanted to kill whoever that person is. "He'll never get a chance to steal **his **Hinata."

"Think about it… one year Uchiha. You are now dismissed." Hiashi Hyuha said coldly. Sasuke nods as he made his way outside the office. But before he leaves, he made a mental note. "You'll see Hiashi."

xxXXxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXXXxxx

* * *

(At Hinata's Favorite Garden.)

Neji was shocked when Hinata gave his hand a light squeeze. "Don't worry, he'll be okay." He said as he caressed the cheek of his cousin.

Hinata blushed in response. "I'm not good at this." She let out a sigh as she furrowed her brows. Neji stopped from walking as he stared at Hinata's face.

He smirked as his fingers brushed through her forehead to straighten it out. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "A beautiful woman shouldn't be frowning." She blushed as Neji finishes off his job.

"There… much better." Hinata gave him a soft smile as she reminisced the events when they were still young. Hyuga Neji has changed a lot.

Hinata is an exception. She's the only person who gets to see this softer side of his.

"Do you uhm… m-mind if I ask some personal questions?" Hinata stared at Neji. Is he blushing?

"W-what is it?" She answered curiously. "I um… did you and Uchiha…" Hinata quickly hit him on his arms. Neji couldn't help but blush. Well apparently, both of them are blushing. Hinata's cheeks are now as read as a tomato while Neji's ears and face, oh not to mention his neck is as red as Hinata's blush too! This is quite a sceen.

"Of course not! Neji nii saaaaan!" Hinata whined. Neji sighed in relief. "Good… I'm s- I apologize for prying." Hinata couldn't help but blush and laugh a little. Her protective cousin sure knows how to open a topic.

"So, do you love him?" Neji's mood immediately changed. Hinata felt her heart raced. "With all my heart." Neji was shocked at her answer but didn't show it.

Of course, all this time, he thought that maybe Hinata was just infatuated by the Uchiha. Neji grabbed Hinata's hands and looked directly into her eyes. Her lilac orbs focusing to his silver ones.

"If that bastard made you cry or hurt you… I won't promise that I won't kill him." Hinata can feel him tensed. He massages his palm by her thumb to ease the tension.

"O f course… you're my Neji nii san after all." She gave him a smile. His heart skipped a bit as he captured the moment. He never saw Hinata smile like this, and he's glad that finally. She's not insecure of herself anymore. "Maybe that Uchiha bastard isn't such a bad influence after all."

Sasuke was stunned at the sight before his eyes. He never imagined that the Hyuga prodigy would have a soft spot. "I see…" He smirked to Himself as he made his way towards the two cousins.

He nodded at Neji and to his surprise… he didn't even glared at him. "I'll leave you two… Hinata sama" He bowed at Hianta and disappeared in a puff.

xxXXXXxxxXXXxxXXXxx

* * *

Sasuke captured her small hands as they made their way towards the gates of Hyuga manor.

"So how did it go?" Sasuke looked at Hinata for a while before answering. Of course, he wouldn't tell Hinata that he asked her hand in marriage and her dad says no.

"It went well; he's a bit surprised though." She raised her brow as she tugged Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirked at her. "You're hiding something from me." She pouted unintentionally.

Sasuke smirked again. "I guess this is where I say Goodnight." He softly brushes as strand of Hinata's hair that escaped from her pony tail and tucked it behind her ears. Hinata blushed as his fingers caressed her face.

"Did I ever tell that you look really beautifu." Hinata was about to say something but Sasuke cupped her face. She could feel his breath touching her nose. Sasuke have to bend his head a little because his height is towering hers. It wasn't long when Sasuke gave a peck into Hinata's lips.

He immediately ended the soft kiss. "Good night Hinata hime." And with that. He puffed into a black smoke, leaving a blushing Hinata.

(HIASHI'S OFFICE)

Hiashi smirked as he looked at his late wife's picture. "Your daughter sure is growing up… I hope the Uchiha will not hurt her or else…" An evil smile crept across his face.

Of course, He wanted what's best for Hinata. If Sasuke gets fucked up then Hiashi will have to continue Hinata's bethrodal to none other than…

"Who would be the suitable bachelor that… Hyuga Neji himself."

Hiashi has no problem on making Neji the bethrothed one since he and Hinata are so close. But things get a little out of hand when Sasuke appeared in the picture. Good thing he didn't discuss it to Neji. Because if he did… One of them will be dead by now.

Hiashi let out a sigh as he returned the picture inside the cabinet of his table.

"Let's see how long your patience can take you, Uchiha Sasuke."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

* * *

(UCHIHA DISTRICT)

Uchiha Sasuke sat at the porch of his mansion. Living alone sure is boring. But for him, the silence gave him peace and quiet. He enjoys every bit of it.

His thought revolves around the conversation the he and Hisashi Hyuga had.

"I can wait… I'll show you." He smirked as his thoughts run on a certain Hyuga. "I'll marry you Hinata, I'll show them that I deserve you."

That night, he couldn't get Hiashi's threat on finding Hinata a husband if he messed up. He's pretty sure that Hiashi have someone in mind. But of course, he wouldn't let that to happen.

XXXxxxXXXxXxxXXx

* * *

TBC: R&R guys we're almost over! Thank you for you support. If you have any questions about this chapter you can ask me. I'm sorry if Hinata is a bit OOC here, haha we need to emphasize the male's chattering. LOL


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't want to be overly dramatic. LOL but **seriously**, guy! Thank you for keeping up with me, for my grammatical errors, my unedited chapter(s). I must admit, I'm a bit of a crappy writer but still… you gave me awesome reviews and that helped me and inspired me on writing every chapter. I'm giving all the credits to you guys. I know this is the last chapter but I hope when I write another one you'll continue to support me.

Thank you so much, I mean it! Ha-ha (bow)

* * *

(FINAL CHAPTER)

xxxXXxxxXXXxxx

"_I'll misbehave if it turns you on, no mister right if you want mister wrong, I'll tell you lies, if you don't like the truth. I just want to be bad, I just to be bad enough for you."_

_-All Time Low (Bad enough for you.)_

_xxxXxxXXxXxXxXXxXXXXxxxx_

**(ONE AND A HALF-YEAR LATER)**

A small smile crept upon her beautiful face as the soft wind caressed her cheek. She could still remember the first time she saw him walking into the gates of Konohagakure. It was quite a sight. The moon was shining so bright that she thought she's just hallucinating. But no, what she saw that night is not a dream… It's real.

She's about to go home when she saw the dark figure of Uchiha Sasuke entering the gates of Konoha. At first, she really didn't mind. Maybe because she didn't expect that he'll be coming back. Who knew that the notorious missing ninja would repent from his sins? That the Prodigal son would one day… Return to its Father, Would allow the Hokage to put him on probation, would allow his heart to finally… fall in love to the least person every one expected.

One thing's for sure… Love is like a genjustsu that has an unbreakable spell. Once you got trapped… there's probably no way out. You'll be trapped into a deep abyss; you'll feel weird and even weirder when you try to push it out of your system and in the end, you'll give up and give in.

She smiled as the memories came rushing down. It was almost six months; six long months since she'd last seen him. She sighed as her heart tightened. Her chest ached. "Do I really miss him this much?"

She unknowingly asked herself as she continues to enjoy the cool spring breeze that is caressing her face. Her hair grew a little longer as time passed by.

She's standing at the clearing not so far from the gates of Konohagakure. She have a feeling that something good is about to happen, that someone is about to return.

It's been half a year since Uchiha Sasuke was sent on a mission together with Naruto Uzumaki, Hyug Neji, Inizuka Kiba and Hatake Kakashi. They were appointed to gather intel and assassinate any person who brings grave threat to Konoha.

A year earlier, they've received an anonymous letter stating that their country is at stake. It wasn't long when they find out who the letter sender is. It's from the highest ranking officer of a rebel group. At first, they were startled but it wasn't long that another letter came. And it alarmed Tsunade.

It concerned Naruto. Someone is interested to get the jinchuriki inside his body. Tsunade didn't allow Naruto to track the notorious rebel group, but he's such a handful. It surprised every one of them when Uchiha Sasuke immediately offered himself to accompany Naruto.

Hinata wasn't surprised at all. Despite the stoic façade that the Uchiha is sporting, he's a really good friend. And it angered him when someone threatened the safety of his best friend and of course his village.

On the contrary… Suna went ballistics too once they've heard the news. The blond Uzumaki developed a friendship towards the Kazekage, meaning… If they need any help, Gaara would likely throw himself willingly. But Tsunade stopped him from doing so.

Suna needs their Kazekage. It made Haruka really worried when Gaara became furious. But of course, they calmed him down once Tsunade offered Gaara that if anything happened, they are willing to accept Suna's assistance. Just in case.

It's been a year when Tsunade ended Uchiha Sasuke's probation. It's almost two years now… everything seems to be happening so fast. She couldn't imagine that she'll end up with Sasuke.

She began to wander deeper into the clearing and smiled when she saw a lake nearby.

"When are you coming back Sasuke?" She said to herself. She was worried but she didn't show it. Well, not most of the time. It's not their safety that she's worried about, of course, she knew that all of them are highly skilled shinobis' so there is no doubt that they'll be alright. She's kinda worried about Sasuke and Neji.

They're both together in a mission. Almost half a year! "I hope they're doing well right now and not trying to kill each other." She let out a sigh. "I hope all of them are doing well."

xXxXXXxxXxXXXxXXxx

(FOREST NEAR KONOHA)

Five overly fast ANBU ventured their way towards Konoha.

To be exact, one of them was leaping with so much speed that is why they ended catching up to the raven haired ANBU.

"Oi Teme! Wait up!" The one wearing the fox ANBU mask sprinted immediately next to the dark-haired ANBU who wears what happens to be a wolf.

He didn't mind replying to his friend with just his trademark "Hn." He never felt so excited before. He can almost feel Konohagakure's presence.

It took them six whole fucking months just to track down, gather intel and assassinate the notorious rebels who threatened Naruto and Konoha.

Well, the assassination was not that long though. It was the gathering of information that took all their time. Good thing they have the Inozuka with them. To be honest, Sasuke find his presence really helpful.

It wasn't long when all of his team mates finally made it to his side. "You sure are excited Uchiha." The one wearing a Hawks mask stated; his auburn hair cascading every time he took a leap to another branch. "My, your hair has grown a lot." Kiba said teasingly. Neji could imagine the look plastered into his face.

"Stop fooling around." The one wearing what seems to be a white jacket. Probably their captain and currently reading what seems to be an orange book that stated **Icha-Icha**, Commented at their nonsense topic.

"Maybe we should tell you that. Stop reading perverted books, you're supposed to be our captain!" Naruto said as he made his way right beside Kakashi.

At first, they didn't mind having Kakashi as team captain for their mission because to be honest, he's kinda **old. **For Pete's sake he just turned thirty! Even though Neji and Sasuke became captain of their own respective ANBU squad not so long ago still they didn't seem to bother. Kakashi is an excellent captain even though he loves to read Icha icha… a lot.

Sasuke didn't mind the blubbering that the loudmouths are currently doing. He's glad that nothing bad happened to Naruto.

Naji seemed to feel Sasuke's sudden change in mood. "I bet she's excited to see you." Good thing he is wearing a mask. If Neji could see him now, gosh he's blushing. Hinata finally infected him with her excessive blushing disorder. Neji let out a chuckle. During their long mission, he finally approved of Sasuke as Hinata's _future _husband.

They all halted once they saw the huge gates of Konoha. "Home sweet home." Naruto and Kiba both ran with great speed. "I want to eat Rameeeeen!" Naturo chirped excitedly.

They stopped midway as the four ANBU came closer to Sasuke. "We'll report in your behalf… do what you **need **to do. Good luck Sasuke teme!" And in a puff of smoke, the four ANBU disappeared leaving the wolf at the entrance of Konohagakure.

xxxXXxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxx

* * *

The Shinobi who's been guarding the gates recognize the ANBU mask and bowed at Sasuke. To be honest, no one knew that he's Uchiha Sasuke. Only the Hokage and his ANBU team knew that he's the person behind the Wolf mask.

"Wolf… I was once the lone wolf." He chuckled as he made his way inside the gates.

xxxXXXXXxxxXXXxXXxxx

As Hinata's thoughts pondered about what happened a few years ago. She couldn't really help but smile. She achieved quite a lot. She's now a certified Jounin and an excellent medic ninja just like Ino and Sakura. To be honest, being an excellent Shinobi has its toll. She just recently came back from another medical summit from Suna. Of course, she was with Sakura and Ino.

The two immediately developed a liking to Haruka. It made Hinata happy that Haruka had gained quite a number of friends. She's also happy that finally. Haruka and Gaara are officially _engaged_. Well, she knew that Haruka is in love with Gaara and that the Kazekage is just confused about his feelings towards her. She knew that Gaara really loves Haruka.

"Everyone seems to be getting engaged." She said to herself as a faint smile appeared into her face. It quickly turned into a frown and once again… a smile as she felt something.

"_Finally."_ She stood up from the spot that she's been sitting and quickly made her way to the gates of Konohagakure.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The chilly spring wind blew her long indigo hair as she made her way through the gates of Konoha.

She couldn't be wrong. From just a while ago, she sensed five familiar chakra approached Konoha. One was her cousins' one was Kiba's, Kakashi sensei's, Naruto's… She couldn't help but blush a little as she again remember her first love, her first crush, her first heart-break. But who knew that she'll be able to get over him in just a matter of time?

Until one particular chakra caught her senses. The four auras disappeared in a heartbeat leaving one person. She can't be wrong.

XXXxxxXXxxxxXXxXxx

Sasuke didn't dare take off his mask as he scanned the village he once hated. True, there's no place like home. And home is where your heart is. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of a certain person who made all this possible.

He didn't imagine that he'll end falling deeply in love to the person he least expected, the Hyuga who's got a crush over his dobe best friend.

He froze as he felt her presence approaching. His knees weakened as she came nearer. She's the only one who can make him feel like a sixteen year old teenager.

The years have been good to him thought; growing up into a now turning twenty-three year old Uchiha.

If it wasn't for her, maybe he'd be stuck inside the Uchiha premise for the rest of his life. He'll probably do more killing in return to the damage that he'd caused Konoha. He's also willing to dedicate his life just to prove his loyalty even if it means that he is to be Konoha's assassin.

But things got a little out of hand. _She came._

xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxXXxx

Her hair was longer that before, it now reached her lower back. She seemed taller too, but not as tall as him.

It didn't take a while when Hinata Hyuga stopped just a few inches away from the ANBU standing in front of her.

She can't be wrong. She knows every bit of him, though the ANBU had a bit longer hair than Sasuke. But they're the same in every bit. His towering figure, not to mention his pale skin! Though some parts looked a little sunburn. She knew it was him. _"His Sasuke."_

xxxXXXxxXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxx

He couldn't move his feet. He just stood there watching her catch her breath, staring at her. He smirked as he remembers that he's still wearing his mask.

He made his first move.

"What's taking her so long damn? It's been six long freaking months since she last saw me!"

Hinata backed away a little as the wolf masked ANBU dragged her near him.

Her eyes glittered in delight as she felt his touch. _"Okaeri nasai."_

"Slowpoke." Sasuke teased her, not bothering to remove his mask. He immediately hugged the Hyuga heiress. It wasn't long when she immediately returned the favor.

He buried his masked face in her shoulder imprinting her scent. "Lavender and vanilla." He murmured. It felt intoxicating. After a long way of journey he finally found his solace. He hates to admit but damn! He missed her so much.

She caressed his raven hair as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

It feels soft. Uchiha Sasuke is truly a sweetheart. Six months of mission and still, he managed to have soft hair. Hinata raised her brow a little. "How do you manage to keep your hair soft during a mission? I always end up having tangled hair, that's so unfair." She pouted and it made Sasuke chuckle a little.

He shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Are you still going to wear that mask? I know it looks good on you but it's kinda hurting my shoulder." Hinata teased.

He immediately removes his masked face into Hinatas shoulder.

"Can you take it off for me Hinata sama?" Hinata rolled her eyes as she left her embrace to Sasuke's waist. This time, he's the one who's holding her waist. He really didn't mind letting go.

He missed her so much.

"Feisty aren't we?" She teased as Sasuke let out an annoyed breath. She immediately raised her hands, tip toed and slowly remove his wolf mask.

She was surprised to see him staring at her lilac orbs. She couldn't help but blush. Her heart skipped a beat as she studied his features. Sasuke couldn't help himself. As he looks into her eyes there is something in her that he couldn't seem to decipher. His breathing became uneven. It wasn't long when he couldn't hold the urge to kiss her anymore. He cupped her chin and bends his head a little.

Hinata was startled at first. But she didn't mind, she quickly responded towards his kiss.

Once again trapping her into a deep abyss; he tasted like mint. Soothing, calming. Sasuke deepened the kiss by biting her lower lip, begging for entrance. It wasn't long when both of them were completely lost with each others kiss. Sasuke didn't mind if anyone might see them. He doesn't give a damn.

xxXXxxXXxx

Sasuke lifted Hinata, still not ending the kiss. Hinata hugged his neck as he hoisted her upwards; he is now holding her waist to keep their balance. He slowly pulled away and puts HInata down.

They are both panting really hard, gasping for air. He rested his head into her shoulder once again. He closed his eyes savoring the moment.

"I missed you." Hinata's eyes glimmer in surprise. Sasuke was not a showy kind of lover. He's silent; he'll just make you feel it. But he's never good with words.

"Hmmmm." She inhaled his scent as she again massages his soft hair. He suddenly pulled away leaving a startled Hinata. For a moment she thought that maybe she did something wrong. But she's dead wrong.

xxXXxxXXxxxXXxx

There, kneeling in front of her with his black and gray ANBU uniform is none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you doing? Stand up, you'll g-get yourself dirty." Sasuke just smirked at her never leaving his sight. Hinata couldn't believe it. "Is he going to—"For a moment her thoughts were vague. But then, Sasuke began to speak while kneeling. He didn't mind getting dirty or having a cramp while kneeling. He waited almost two years for this.

XxxXXXxxxXXxx

She blushed as realization hit her.

"Hinata…" He said while trying to get the attention of the startled Hyuga. "We're here at the gates of Konoha, Sasuke… come on stand up." She said shyly. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her.

"That is why I'm doing this, damn Hinata, listen to me." He said in an annoyed tone. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!" The Hyuga replied while slightly raising her voice. Sasuke cursed himself. He is supposed to **propose** not pick a fight. He let out another sigh as he looked at the Angry Hinata again while kneeling.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hinata hime." Her anger seemed to vanish. Damn Uchiha Sasuke, always getting what he wants. She said to herself.

Sasuke started his tale.

"_Almost two years ago when I made my way back to Konoha… a broken and tainted man like me returned trying to find solace…"_ Hinata listened to him intently; she remembered seeing Sasuke for the first time when he got back to Konoha. He looks so sad and… _lost._

"_But then… I have found someone who made me feel whole again," _He looked deeper into her eyes.

"_When I came back here… I've found you. I came home to start a new beginning, to repent. I Never Imagined that someone as gentle as you would aid my broken soul, would hold my hand whenever I got scared, would be my light and show me the out of my dark world..." _

Hinata couldn't believe it, "Oh my gosh, he's proposing" A small tear escaped her lilac eyes. Sasuke didn't mind the fact that his legs are now dying from kneeling.

"_Hinata Hyuga, I came here to Konoha to start a new life… would you do the honor of starting it… with __**me?**__" _Hinata couldn't help but cry.

Never in her wildest dreams that she'd got to find someone to love her weaknesses, to appreciate her.

"_Hinata Hyuga, I've waited almost two years for this… please Marry me."_ Sasuke took out a black box and opened it.

"Y-yes, I want to m-marry you Sasuke." Hnata managed to say in between her sobs. Sasuke immediately pulled the ring out of its box. The ring looks kinda vintage, the stone's color is somewhat darker than blue. Small diamonds encircled the dark blue one.

Sasuke immediately slipped the ring onto Hinata's ring finger. He smiles. "Perfect fit… I knew Mother would agree on having you as part of the family."

The ring was his mother's. She gave it to Sasuke when he was younger telling him to give it to whoever he's going to marry.

Tears of joy flooded into Hinata's face. Sasuke stood and kissed the tears away. "I love you Hinata hime." He smirked as she blushed at his honorifics. He loves teasing her.

xxxXXXxxXXxxx

Little did they know that four ANBU, one clan head and one Hokage are watching them from afar.

From behind a tree, Naruto shivered seeing Gai sensei crying like a baby while muttering young and youthful love, while Kiba… well let's just say that Kiba and Akamaru got a little… dramatic.

"Hinata! My Innocent little Hinata! Soon she's going to be a not so innocent Hinata! Why? Why?" Kiba and Akamaru broke down in horror. Soon, it was Naruto's turn to be shocked.

"Eh? So Sasuke teme proposed?" He dumbly asked Kakashi who is now grinning at him. After a minute, Naruto seemed to process the statement. He tried opening his mouth but no words came out. His throat went dry as he thought of Uchiha Sasuke **doing** it with their innocent HInata. Finally, he managed to speak. "**SASUKE TEME YOU PERV—**" But he was cut off by Tsunade strangling him and putting her sandals to his mouth. "Urasai Uzumaki!"

On the other hand, Hiashi Hyuga nearly shed a tear as he saw his eldest daughter accept the engagement ring.

"Pops, don't cry." Hanabi teased. Neji just looked away trying to hold his laugh but as soon as his brain processed the words that Kiba and Naruto has been muttering over and over again… He just stood there and **froze**. "Hinata sama… what have I done to you?"

"I must admit, you're one hell of an Uchiha." Hiashi looked at her daughter again who's currently hugging the handsome Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the stares coming from a bunch of Shinobi. He smirked as he took his ANBU mask and covered Hinata and his face. He bowed his head as he took one last kiss to her forehead. She blushed as she felt Sasuke's breath caressed her.

"Oi teme! Stop blocking the view!" Naruto and Kiba shouted in Unison. Hinata gasped and pulled away from the kiss when she realized that there are a bunch of people who's currently enjoying their make out session.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Naruto the finger. Tsunade then clapped her hands in annoyance. "Okay guys! Show's over Go home now! Let's give the lovers some quality time!" Naruto pouted as Tsunade shoo them away.

"But Tsunade baa-chaa-" A loud smack can be heard as Tsunade hit Naruto with her slippers. "SCRAM!" every one puffed in a smoke leaving Hinata and Sasuke laughing.

"I love you Hinata…" Sasuke kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled at the sensation.

"I love you Sasuke."

Hinata Hyuga never thought that she'll be able to capture Uchiha Sasuke's attention. She didn't even talk to the guy before but fate sure is playful.

XxxXXXxxXXxxXXX

* * *

_FIN…._

**A/N: Okay readers! There's going to be an EPILOUGE on this. Don't worry! **


	23. Epilogue

A/N: This is going to be the last epilogue, as promised. Thank you for supporting my SasuxHina pairing. Without further ado… here comes (drum roll) the Epilogue.

Enjoy!

"**EPILOGUE"**

**xXxxXXxxXXxxxXXx**

"**You are the night life rippin' my wicked world how you make it sparkle and glow… This is the best thing that I've ever had for real."**

**-Motion City Soundtrack (This is for real)**

**xxxXXXxxxXXxxxx**

**(Three months later.)**

Hiashi Hyuga gave one last hug to her daughter. "D-dad, it's gonna be okay…" Hinata tiptoed and kissed the forehead of her Father as a small sob escaped his breath. Hiashi Hyuga never imagined that he'll act like a fag on his daughter's precious day.

Hinata couldn't hide the fact that even with her four and a half inch. Heels, she still needed to tiptoe just to kiss the six foot three heights of her Father.

Her father bid her goodbye as the stylist did some last minute check on her wedding gown.

As she scans her reflection in the huge mirror, she couldn't help but sigh a little. She's really nervous right now. "Okasan, how did you manage to shoo away the butterflies…" Her face softened at the mention of her late mother. "I hope you're watching me from above." She took a peek at her engagement ring. "Gambatte Hinata!" She pumped her fist but not so high. The gown might get broken.

She again looked at her reflection, she studied the gown that she wears.

A small smile crept onto her face as she let her eyes wander on the white gown that she is wearing. The front of her gown reached her toes while the back three-foot long. She wanted her gown to be simple but her father and Hanabi doesn't agree. Man, even Neji teamed up with her Dad. She giggled at the thought.

The gown is covered with crystals; at the back of it the Hyuga crest is carefully embodied.

As she took her seat waiting for them to call her, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Haruka, Hanabi and Ino made their way inside and tackled her slightly. "Are you ready for action soon to be Mrs. Uchiha?" Hanabi and Sakura wiggled their eyebrows and it freaked the hell out of her. "I'm nervous." She finally spat it out.

"Oh honey, you'll be more nervous when you got to see Sasuke's naked hot body." Temari stated. This caused Hinata to hyperventilate. To be honest, she and Sasuke never **did** it… yet.

"Temari! You're making her nervous!... Oh well, who wouldn't be? Sasuke is really HOT! Omigosh!" This time, it was Ino who blurted the weird words.

Hinata covered her ears while blushing madly. "Shut up! You're gonna make her faint!" Sakura and Hianta gave the other teasing girls a threatening look. Hinata couldn't afford to faint.

Not on her wedding day.

xxxxXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

(SASUKE'S ROOM)

Sasuke was calming his nerves when all of a sudden... He heard his door open wildly. A nerve propped on the side of his head as the blond Uzumaki made his way inside.

"A Sasuke teme… don't get too nervous or you'll piss your pants." He let out a sigh as Naruto continues to tease him. Luckily, Hyuga Neji came rushing together with Shino, Kiba and Lee… not to mention the white fang of Konoha, Kankuro and The Kazekage himself.

"My oh my, our Sasuke have grown a lot… I f you know what I mean." Hatake Kakashi focused his gaze at Sasuke's **thing.**

Kiba and Naruto couldn't help but laugh while Neji frowned and moved his head back and forth like a disapproving mother. On the contrary, Shino didn't seem to mind while Lee. Well, to be honest… Sasuke was quite happy that he's not wearing his green spandex. Gaara seemed amused at how uncivilized this high ranking Shinobi can be. "Maybe because of stress." He mentally noted not to stress himself or he'll end up like them. Perverted.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Oh come on Sasuke teme… don't play innocent, we all know that you're dying to see Hinata huge rack!" Neji smacked the head of Naruto Uzumaki. "Thank you very much." Sasuke gave him a thankful look. Neji responded with his trademark "Hn."

"Ow! Neji don't tell me that you never stared at Hinata's rack? Man are you ga-" Naruto earned another hit, but this time it came from Sasuke who is now slightly blushing.

"Don't talk dirty about Hinata dobe!" He gave Naruto an icy glare. Gaara and Kankuro sighed in annoyance as the blond Uzumaki massages his head.

Naruto pouted. Shino gagged at the sight, a pouting Naruto sure is displeasing to the eye. It wan't long when a late Nara Shikamaru entered the now crowded room. "What a drag…" He said to himself as he eyed the pouting image of Naruto.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxx

Sasuke couldn't believe that he is now standing in the aisle together with his nine bestmen. Well, who says it's supposed to be one? Of course, the more… the merrier!

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

His palms became sweaty as he felt her chakra nearing the door. The church sure looks beautiful, cherry blossoms covered the whole red carpet making a Sakura festival effect. White, pink and lavender cherry blossoms covered the entire red carpet.

It wasn't long when Hinata came into his view. He couldn't avert his gaze towards her. The moment she entered the premise with her father caught Sasuke in a state of coma. His breathing became unsteady as he let out a small smile.

_After waiting for almost two years… finally._

* * *

Hinata entered the hall right after her six maids of Honor made their way.

She walked slowly together with her Father. Her hair is arranged in a mermaid like braid thus, making the look more elegant. Her heart is pounding every time she made a step. She can see Sasuke is mesmerized just by looking at him. She smiled at the thought that he's really nervous too.

Soon, Hiashi halted and slowly gave Sasuke his daughter whispering to his ears the words… "Hurt her and you're **dead.**" Sasuke replied before taking Hinata from Hiashi. "Roger that sir." Hiashi smirked in reply.

It wasn't long when Tsunade started the ceremony. Sasuke was about to tell Hinata how beautiful she is but Tsunade gave him a death glare. "Wait till the wedding is over Uchiha." She managed to say between her gritted teeth and clenched jaws. Hinata giggles at the sight.

(Wedding vows.)

Neji and Temari handed Tsunade the couple's wedding band. Their ring is quite unique. It's like a band aid only shaped into a ring. Tsunade smiled as she saw the design. The ring's design symbolizes how they both mended each others' broken soul so they decided that a wedding band-aid will be quite reasonable.

"It's time for your wedding vows, you ready Hinata?" Tsunade asked the Indigo haired bride and she nodded nervously in response.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_I, Hinata Hyuga take you Uchiha Sasuke… as my lawful wedded husband, To hold your hand… guide you and to always be there even in your darkest nights, your nightmares, your fears. I promise to love you forever, with every bit of my heart, every cell in my body, every chakra that flows inside me.I promise to be your light when you have no one to look at. I promise… to hold your hand when you cannot do your hand seals anymore and when the time comes that you can no longer do you __**Chidori**__. I promise to love you from this till the world ends, cause if that so happens… I'll just stop the world and melt with you._

_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_

Tsunade almost shed a tear as Hinata says her wedding vows. A small tear escaped Hinata's eyes but Sasuke quickly brushed it off her face.

The guest couldn't help it any more. Some are crying due to the love that they are feeling right now.

Tsunade Handed Sasuke the microphone. "Don't mess this up Uchiha brat, Hinata's vow is way too emotional." Hinata managed to giggle in between her sobs. Sasuke winked at her. It made her wonder why. This time, Sasuke cleared his throat as he began to say his wedding vows. Unlike anyone, he doesn't memorize his vows. He just wants to let it flow with all his heart.

Everyone in the room went silent waiting for Sasuke's vows. Maybe it'll be a short one since he's not that showy. Sasuke heard Kiba whispered to Lee. He smirked.

xxxXXXxxx

_I, Uchiha Sasuke_

_Take you Hyuga Hinata, to be my lawful wedded wife; my Queen, my boss, my weakness._

_I promise to make you smile whenever you're sad, to carry you around when your arthritis is bad,_

_Because all I want to do… Is grow old with you._

_You might not know but I wrote before a number of reasons to avoid you… But every time I try to plan on something… I just came rushing into your arms. I end up doing the exact opposite._

_I may not be a man of words, but I promise to love you with all my heart and soul to protect you with all my life._

_Because I love you Hinata hime_

_To infinity and beyond._

_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_

Sasuke's words struck all of them. Never in their precious life did they imagine him to be so vocal like what he just did today. Naruto began to cry and Kiba petted him while he also is crying. "You're so romantic Sasuke (sobs) teme (sobs)." Kiba, Naruto and Lee became really emotional.

Hinata on the other hand shed another tear as she savored Sasuke's words.

It wasn't long when an amused Tsunade finally declared the Man and wife thingy. Of course, after signing the wedding contract.

"I now pronounce you… Man and wife. Uchiha, you may kiss your bride."

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He grabbed Hinata's waist and lifts her veil up. "I love you my hime." Hinata giggled again and Sasuke sealed it with a kiss.

xxxXXXxxxXXxxXXxxx

(One year later)

The three months pregnant Hinata sat on the floor while sorting some stuffs that Sasuke needs to get rid of. It wasn't long when her attention was caught by and odd looking journal.

The odd looking journal seemed to be hidden deep inside the duffel bag that Sasuke used three years ago when they went on a mission together to Suna.

Hinata finally took the journal and opened it. She grinned evilly as realization hit her. "So this is the thing that he hid from me… let's take a look."

Her heart raced in excitement as she scanned each page of Sasuke's _journal_. She couldn't help but laugh once she reached the **How not to fall**, section.

It wasn't long when her husband; None other that the great Uchiha Sasuke came rushing to their room.

He quickly scooped Hinata from the floor and kissed her forehead. "So what are you giggling about?" Hinata pouted. "Eeew saucecakes, you smell like sweat." Hinata scrunches up her nose.

Sasuke smirked in return. "So you don't like my smell now huh?" He gave light kissed to Hinata's face. She couldn't help but laugh. "P-Put me down or else-" She manages to say in between her laughter.

"Or else what?" Sasuke raised his brow as he and Hinata sat on the couch. Well, maybe he's sitting on the couch while still carrying Hinata.

"Or else I'll tell Naruto about your journal." Sasuke froze. "How did she?" Hinata immediately caught Sasuke off guard and flaunted him his _journal. _

"To be honest, your How not to fall section; is kinda lame." She quickly made her way towards the kitchen.

Sasuke just followed her and smirked. "Well, if it wasn't for that you wouldn't be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke." He said teasingly as he embraced Hinata and caressed her now showing stomach.

Hinata giggled as Sasuke whispered something into her ear. "I love you too."

Deep inside Sasuke's mind, he knew that avoiding your feeling and making some sort of silly list would do you no good. Because in the end, the How not the fall in love with Hinata Hyuga changed into_… How to fall in love with Hinata Hyuga._

xxxXXXxxxXXXxx

* * *

THE END.

A/N: Okay, I'm a little teary eyed right now (grabs tissue) Finally! I managed to finish this story! Thank you my dear readers and reviewers. I couldn't have done this without you. R&R and tell me what you think I'm planning on making another fic as well, mind helping me with some of your ideas? It'll be help full. Ja ne! -xxRockahollicaxx


End file.
